The Seven and Friends go to Goode
by BibbidiBobbidiPercabeth
Summary: The war with Gaea is won. But the danger is far from over. The demigods now face what could be their most perilous adventure yet; High School. AU; if Trials of Apollo never happened. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, pretty please go easy on me**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riorden does, that lucky dog**

Ch.1

Annabeth POV

It was the last day of camp. We had defeated Gaea, Leo had returned with Calypso, and in less than a week I would start at Goode High School for my senior year with my boyfriend, Percy. It was after dinner and Percy and I were taking a walk on the beach when I saw Chiron galloping towards us. Behind him were the rest of the seven, plus Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Calypso, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, and Chris Rodriguez.

"Percy, Annabeth, I have news for you." He said. "You have already told me where you plan to attend your senior year. The gods have decided it may also be a good idea to send some more of their children with you." Chiron gestured to my demigod friends standing behind him. So what Chiron was saying, the gods decided it was a good idea to send sixteen demigods, five of them being children of the big three, to the same school? How could my mother had agreed to this? "What's more, the gods have arranged living quarters for you all so that you can stick together." Chiron finished. "You will be going there tomorrow."

"But what about my mom? She thinks I'm coming home tomorrow." Percy asked. Several of the other assembled demigods, the ones who were on good terms with their parents, also had concerned looks on their faces. It wouldn't be much of a problem for me. My dad already knew I was going to be at New York. He gave me money for an apartment but didn't really specify where he would prefer me to stay.

"They have already been alerted and had some of your personal items shipped to your new house." Chiron assured them. Percy nodded, though somewhat hesitantly. I knew he had sort of been looking forward to going home, since he had disappeared for a while and hadn't seen his mom in about seven months. "And of course, you can always visit them and they can visit you." Chiron added. Percy brightened up considerably. "And so to bed with everyone, you will have a long day tomorrow what with moving and all." Chiron herded us back to our cabins. Before I went in, I gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek. I was thoroughly relieved that we were fairly out of danger. In fact, after trekking through Tartarus, high school, even with all of its drama and stuff, would be a piece of cake.

* * *

Percy POV

I honestly didn't sleep well that night. I had been looking forward to seeing my mom since I regained my memories on that quest to Alaska. Don't get me wrong, I still couldn't believe I would get to see Annabeth everyday, and being with the rest of my friends would be awesome too, but I'd thought I'd get to see my mom tomorrow. I guess I still could since I could visit her, but it wasn't exactly the same.

I finally got to sleep somewhere around two o'clock, and it felt like hardly a minute later that Annabeth was shaking me awake. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, everyone else is awake and we're leaving in like, fifteen minutes." She exclaimed. I groaned, and she rolled her eyes. "Just get up and get dressed." With that she left. I did as I was told and raced outside to meet everyone. Argus, our head of security, was waiting in the big _Delphi Strawberries_ delivery van. I saw that Annabeth had exaggerated about everyone being up, we were still missing Leo. Calypso was here, she and Katie were talking about something, probably gardening. I remembered her beautiful gardens on Ogygia, and though I was glad she was finally off that island, I sort of felt bad that she had to leave everything she knew behind.

"There you are Leo! What took you so long?" Piper exclaimed. Leo had finally arrived, lugging with him a metal suitcase. "You're bringing Festus?" Piper asked. I looked at the suitcase and remembered that Jason had once told me that Festus could do carry-on mode. So there would be sixteen demigods plus a big metal dragon on this trip. Yep, absolutely nothing could go wrong! We all loaded into the van and were off.

We drove for about twenty minutes before we arrived at the house. And it was amazing. There were five floors, a four car garage, a huge garden, and I could sense a large body of water in the backyard, which meant there was a pool. Argus dropped us off and as we entered the gate, I felt a tingly feeling go through me, like when I steeped through the boundary line at Camp Half-Blood. We got through the door with some pushing and as we did, an Iris message appeared. All of the Olympians were there, plus Hades.

"Welcome to your new home." Zeus announced. "You will find your rooms on the third floor. The kitchen is fully stocked. Each of your room will have a touch of your parent's personality on it." I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one restraining myself from running to look at the rest of the house. Now, Zeus turned slightly red. "This house and everything in it is a gift to um, to thank you for saving our lives. Again." He mumbled. And with that, the Iris message disconnected and we all stood there rather stunned. then Leo let out a whoop.

"Let's go check this place out!" He exclaimed and ran in the living room. We followed him and I gasped as I took in the scene. It was amazing! there were reclining chairs, poufy couches, a fifty inch flatscreen TV, and dozens of DVD and video games. An all window wall looked out on the pool and gardens. The kitchen was cool too, I guess. I'm not much of a cook and don't spend a lot of time in kitchens. And that was pretty much it for the first floor. We started up the stairs for the second floor.

* * *

Piper POV

Our new house was awesome so far. We were on the stairs when suddenly an Iris message appeared. It was Apollo. "Hey guys, I know you're totally pumped about seeing the rested of the house, but you've got to check out the garage first!" He exclaimed. And just like that, he was gone. so, we headed back down the stairs and through the door in the kitchen that led to the garage. We all stopped and gaped at what stood before us. Four white Mercedes convertibles that seemed to glow. I glanced over and saw that Leo was drooling.

"Whoa." Percy said and ran his hand along one of the cars. White car turned into a sea green car and we all jumped back a little. Jason touched one and it turned an electric yellow. "That is neat!" Percy exclaimed. "Do you think we can do multicolor?" Annabeth put her hand next to his but the car just turned gray. "It's still cool." Percy said. After staring at the cars a little longer and each touching the car for color (mine was hot pink, curse you, mom!) we went back to the house and started up the stairs again.

The second floor had another living room just as cool as the one downstairs, an armory, a training arena, and what looked like a smaller replica of Bunker 9, where Leo dropped off Festus. The next floor was our rooms but we decided to save that for later. The fourth floor was a library and we nearly lost Annabeth there. The fifth floor was completely covered in bronze and had desks with computers against the walls. I realized it was a safe place for us demigods to use the internet, like where Chiron had let me call my dad. We went back to the third floor to check out our rooms

Each door was a different color, and I suspected that the color would be the same as for the car which meant my door was hot pink. I was across from Jason and next to Annabeth, the second door to the left. I took a deep breath as I entered, expecting my room to look something like the Aphrodite cabin. But it was actually pretty nice. Other than the walls, which were painted light pink, and of course the door, it was my style. The bed wasn't pink and frou-frou, the clothes weren't very girly, and the makeup on the vanity was pretty much all natural colored. I poked my head out and saw my friends darted from room to room, checking out each other's living space. I went across the hall to see Jason.

"Hey," He said as I came in the door. The walls were electric yellow, just like the car. Jason was sitting on his bed. "So how was your room?" He asked. I shrugged and went to sit down next to him.

"Pretty nice, it wasn't a princess nightmare." I replied. Jason chuckled. Suddenly I heard a banging in the hallway that was getting closer. I saw Leo run past the open door, banging on what appeared to being a sheet of metal.

"Everyone downstairs for lunch!" He yelled. "Calypso's making stew!" I laughed as Jason and I stood up. We walked down the steps hand in hand. Yep, this was shaping up to be a pretty good year.

 **So that's it. Please leave a comment, I want to know what I can do better! I'm sorry if it was a little boring, but don't worry cause there will be some Percabeth fluff in the next chapter so stay tuned! But for now, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is a go! Thank you to anyone who commented on my last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, but someday I will MUHAHAHAHA! JK, we love you, Rick**

Jason POV

The few days of no school we had left seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. They were very, very eventful though. Percy's mom came to visit, and she is the nicest person in the world. Percy was right about her famous blue chocolate chip cookies, she gave us the recipe and Calypso can make them almost as well as Ms. Jackson can. We also got a visit from Coach Hedge who brought his wife, Mellie and his little boy, Chuck. The girls couldn't stop cooing over the baby satyr and Clarisse instantly took on the role of protective godmother. I could tell that Coach wasn't thrilled about sixteen teenagers living together without adult supervision. In fact, the only one he seemed to trust was Thalia, maybe because she was eighteen in real years, maybe because she was a maiden huntress.

Anyway, we had a lot of crazy pool parties thanks to Percy. A water balloon fight with him was pointless. We also spent a lot of time in the training arena. And then there was that memorable time when Leo accidentally activated Festus in there. Now, the training room is big, but not exactly sixteen-demigods-and-a-dragon big. I ended up with a tail half in my mouth and Piper was nose to nose with the automaton. We also spent some time acquainting Calypso with the modern world. Once Leo accidentally smacked her in the face and to try and save his skin, told Calypso that that was how you said hello to a friend. For two days every time you greeted Calypso you were in danger of being slapped on the face.

The day before school started we decided to have a big party. It was going fine at first, hardly getting out of hand. We had no neighbors which was good, but some very angry nature spirits had a talk with us. Then of course, Leo had to go and do something that angered Clarisse and that ended in a major smack down. And at one point we ran out of Blue chocolate chip cookies and Percy decided to stay at the bottom of the pool until someone got him some more. We ended up sending Annabeth down to persuade him to come up, and after a few deathly glares and several kisses, he finally came up.

Several times we would find a couple in the shed locked in an major make out (yes, Piper and I got caught once) and the others would throw them into the pool. This ended when Percy and Annabeth were caught and stayed down there kissing for almost five minutes. The demigods from Camp Half-Blood were smiling to themselves and Percy and Annabeth came out with dreamy smiles on their faces.

We finally went to bed when Annabeth saw the time and said that we would be too tired for school tomorrow if we didn't go to bed right then. So, we went, and Thalia did hallway patrol, making sure nothing was happening between the couples. I fell asleep almost immediately, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Leo POV

Oh yeah! First day of school! All of those poor ladies hearts I'll have to break since I'm with Calypso. I was the first one up and decided to give everyone complementary wake up calls. After checking the clock (what? I'm not that rude) and seeing it was only a few minutes before the prearranged alarm to go off, I got dressed, grabbed my blowhorn and exited my room. "Everybody get up! We are about to embark on our most dangerous quest ever!" I yelled. I could hear lots of groaning through the walls and decided to get downstairs before I was trapped in a hallway with the sword of an angry Clarisse at my neck.

Annabeth was the first one down. "Leo, I know it might get frustrating sometimes, but how is high school dangerous?" She asked. I thanked the gods she was letting me off the hook for the wake up call. She'd probably already been up, reading or something.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that Percy was insanely popular last year before he disappeared and all the girls wanted to go out with him." I replied. Annabeth's eyes suddenly grew stormy and I was relieved that the storm wouldn't be hitting Leoville. Percyopolis however, well, the people should probably evacuate. And speak of the devil! Down came Percy, dressed, but still looking very much asleep. Annabeth put on a sugary smile and I knew we were in for a show!

"Percy, sweetie," Annabeth started. Several demigods came down and they immediately saw that Percy was in trouble. Percy seemed to pick up on it too and became more alert. "Did you happen forget to mention to me anything about Goode such as the teachers or the cafeteria food or you being POPULAR?" She exclaimed. Annabeth continued to rat Percy out while the rest of us started on breakfast. Within the next twenty minutes, Annabeth had finished shouting and everyone had come down and eaten breakfast. We were ready to go!

"I wanna drive, I wanna drive!" I exclaimed as we went to the garage. They agreed, though somewhat grudgingly, but I mean, I'm a son of Hephaestus! If I can't drive a car nobody can. As I took the wheel the convertible turned firery orange. Sweet! Calypso, Clarisse, and Chris went with me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico went with Percy. Katie and the Stolls went with Reyna, which left Piper, Frank, and Hazel going with Jason. Our cars were orange, electric yellow, sea green, and purple.

As we pulled up to Goode, I think we made quite the scene. I could practically hear the Rock and Roll music playing in the background. Us guys instantly put our arms around our girls, letting everyone know they were taken. Reyna and Thalia shoot any staring boys murderous looks. Oh, yeah, we were gonna rule this school!

* * *

Annabeth POV

We made our way through the crowds and to the office. The lady behind the desk seemed surprised to see so many teens in her office. "Hi, we are the transfers from Delphi Academy." I said as polite as possible. "Oh, except for Percy here. We would like our schedules, please?" I finished. The lady nodded and handed me a stack of papers. "Thank you." I said. We left the office and went to find our lockers. Chiron had said that our lockers would be next to one another's and we would have the same schedules except for electives. I passed out the papers and we each found our lockers. I was between Percy and Thalia.

"Popular girls at nine o'clock!" Percy said. I turned to my left and saw a group of girls wearing five inch heels, about two pounds of makeup, and looked like they had nasty attitudes. One of them, what looked like the leader of the pack, caught sight of Percy and put on a fake, sweet, smile.

"Hi there, Percy." She said, seeming to completely ignore that he had his arm around my waist. "I was just wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me?" She asked, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Missy ( **sorry if that's anyone's name, I have no stereotypical ideas about people with that name** ) for the last time, I have a girlfriend!" Percy exclaimed. Missy just rolled her eyes. Gods, how blind is she to not notice that Percy is holding my waist?

"Well, then, why have I never met her, hmm?" She asked. Oh my gods! I'm standing right in front of her!

"You've never met her Missy, but you have seen her." Percy said. Missy gave him a look that I think she meant was to be innocent questioning, but her eyes ruined it. They had narrowed and seemed to be overloading with anger. "And now, you're about to. Missy, this is Annabeth Chase, and she is my girlfriend." Percy said gesturing to me. Percy moved his arm to wrap around my shoulder and Missy was fuming. I smiled coldly and held out my hand.

"A pleasure." I said, ice dripping from every word. Missy kept her hand to herself which was probably a good thing or I might have crippled her hand. The first bell rang, warning the students to get to class. I turned to the others, who had been watching intently, with a real smile on my face. "Let's go! First class is History!" I said brightly. And with that, sixteen lockers closed almost simultaneously and we left Missy in our dust.

 **So, I hope you liked it, please comment, I'd love to get tips on making my writing better. And again, sorry to all of the Missys out there. Ch 3 should be coming out shortly, but for now, toodle-loo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right then, here comes chapter three! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus or LEO FREAKING MCSHIZZLE**

Hazel POV

After the little scene with Percy and Annabeth and that popular girl we were off to History. The teacher hadn't arrived yet and we were some of the first ones there. The only other people were a boy in a corner and a girl who was deep in a book. We got seats right up front and were talking when that popular girl came in. She looked for a seat around Percy but Annabeth was a true strategist. She had made sure that our people surrounded him on all sides. I wasn't one of those people but I was sitting next to Frank, who was. Finally the teacher arrived.

"Right then, we will be studying the Roman Empire before the birth of Christ. Please open your books to page ten." The teacher instructed. I perked up, and so did the rest of us, but the demigods from Camp Jupiter looked a tad more excited. I opened my book and found a big picture of all the gods. There was my father, surrounded by flames. "Who can name the king of the gods?" Jason's hand flew up. By the end of class, we were the star students. As we were getting up to leave, the popular girl managed to grab Percy by the wrist, forcing him to face her.

"So, Percy," She started. I saw Annabeth reach into her pocket for something. I don't think it was her knife, but what else would she use? "This weekend, I'm throwing a back to school party at my _mansion_ ," She paused as if to make sure we heard it. I rolled my eyes. How could her mansion be any better than ours? "And I would love if you could come." She finished, fluttering her eyelashes a bit.

"Missy, how nice of you!" Percy exclaimed. I saw her flash a triumphant smile. "We don't have anything planned for this weekend, do we gang?" Percy turned to ask us. I saw Missy's face fall. Percy must've seen it too because he said, "Oh, I thought the invitation extended to the rest of my friends, I guess if it doesn't..." Percy trailed off. Missy winced a bit.

"Oh, fine, I guess your little friends can come to." She sighed. We let out a little whoop, and Missy winced again. Suddenly though, she took a step closer, placing both hands on Percy's chest. "Just make sure that you-" Missy was cut off when Annabeth sprayed something near her face. Missy shrieked and jerked back. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and they ran out the door together, the rest of us following. We retreated to our lockers.

"What did you do to her?" I asked. Annabeth gave me a devious smile. She pulls out a little bottle of cheap perfume that you could buy at a drugstore or something.

"It's a knockoff brand." Annabeth explained. "I personally like it but I figured that Missy was used to designer perfumes that she has in her mansion." We all laughed. I caught sight of Missy huffing off, shooting hateful glares toward us. I was had always been thankful that Annabeth was on my side, but know I realized what a terrible enemy she would make, even if she couldn't use demigod weapons. "Okay now, come on, next class is English." And just like that, we were off.

* * *

Percy POV

Paul honestly didn't look too surprised when sixteen demigods walked through his door. "Hey, Percy, all of Percy's friends." He greeted us. We responded with several "heys" and "sups" before taking our seats. Missy wasn't in this class, but the others still made a wall around me. Annabeth had opened a book and I knew from experience that disrupting her while she was reading was almost as deadly as fighting the Minotaur. So I was talking with the guys when the worst person in the school next to Missy came in.

Ryan Crestan, captain of the football team, speed dater, and an all around self-absorbed guy. Last year, he would date about five different girls in one week alone. We had a pretty big rivalry going on, and he kept on threatening to beat me up. Yeah, I'bd like to see him try. But anyway, he walked in, immediately focused on Annabeth, and put on his charmer boy smile.

"Hey babe," He started to Annabeth. She looked up with a who-dares-disturb-my-reading look on her face. Ryan didn't notice. "Don't tell me you're with this looser? You could do so much better." Annabeth's anger has different levels. There's the first level when I tick her off, the second level when someone insults her knowledge, and the third and most dangerous level when someone threatens the way her world operates. Right now, her eyes were a level three.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, and I knew from experience that that tone was like a knife when it was aimed at you. But again, Ryan didn't notice. "Give me five good reasons." She would rebuke every reason with an amazingly good comeback that once left even Chiron speechless.

"Well for one, it would make you instantly popular." Ryan started. Annabeth only scoffed. By now, several other kids were starting to take notice of the little exchange.

"Sure, I'd love to end up like that Missy girl." Annabeth said sarcastically. I could see Ryan's patience starting to waver.

"Um, I'm the captain of the football team." Annabeth laughed at this one. I saw Travis give Connor something under the table. Probably betting on if Annabeth would beat him up or not. They did that all the time with me and her.

"And my boyfriend's the captain of the swim team who led Goode to its first victory in twelve years." Annabeth said with a wink to me. "Oh, but please go on." She said, the flame in her eyes reducing. But before Ryan could give her another reason, the late bell rang and Paul began class.

"Okay, we will be starting The Odyssey soon and I thought it would be a good idea to read up a bit on the mythology behind the book." Paul said with a wink towards us. Read the Odyssey? I'd practically lived it! I couldn't believe it, but I was starting to actually like school. Paul handed out Greek Mythology books, giving my demigod friends and I Greek or Latin versions. "Now, turned to page ten." Yup, I was going to like this class.

* * *

Frank POV

English flew by in a blink. It was a bit confusing since I mostly knew the Roman names, but still enjoyable. We escaped before that Ryan guy could hit on Annabeth again and Connor grudgingly gave Travis ten drachmas. Our next class, according to Annabeth, was PE and I was pretty excited. After a quick stop at our lockers we were on our way. The guys and the girls separated to our own changing rooms. While in there, Ryan came up to us, a threat in his eyes.

"Look, Jackson, I don't know if you're bewitching that lovely girl but she will choose me in the end." He said in a low, dangerous tone. "And just to speed things up and show her what a looser you are, I'll crush today." He promised. Percy nodded seriously. Ryan walked away and Percy burst out laughing.

"Yeah, he hasn't beaten me at anything in PE." He explained to us. We finished changing and went to meet the girls in the gym. What we saw wasn't good. Missy was talking with Annabeth, and from the look in her eyes, Missy was ready to kill. I could only see the back of Annabeth's head but her posture told me she was just as ready as Missy to do some maiming. The other girls stood behind Annabeth nervously, but Piper saw us and relief spread across her face. We came in range to hear to conversation between Annabeth and Missy.

"He's mine I tell you." Missy was saying. "You just wait." She suddenly caught sight of Percy and put on that surgery smile. "Percy!" She cooed. She was about to say something else when Percy walked up and slapped her on the cheek. Missy looked stunned but not hurt. I had a weird feeling that this was not the first time she had been slapped.

"Don't ever threatened my girlfriend again or there will be greater consequences." Percy said, deathly serious. For a second, I thought I saw some fear flash through her eyes. Then she turned on her heel and huffed back to her friends. Percy turned to hug Annabeth, and my own hand snaked toward's Hazel's. I gave it a squeeze and she smiled at me.

"Okay, everyone," The coach had arrived. "This semester we will be studying fighting techniques used by the Ancient Greeks and Romans." Several devious smiles crossed our faces. "Today we will start on sword fighting, and later be covering archery, spear throwing, and good old fashioned hand-to-hand combat." The smile on Clarisse was pure evil. "So, grab a sword and partner up! Let's see what you've got!" I saw Percy raise his hand.

"Coach, can I use the restroom real quick?" He asked. The coach nodded absent mindedly while trying to show Missy which way to properly hold a sword. Percy ran to the locker room and returned with Riptide, still in pen form. He went up to the sword rack and discreetly uncapped the pen. I turned to face Hazel, who now had a cavalry sword in hand.

"You and me?" I asked. She nodded and I went to grab a sword. Not as balanced as the ones at Camp Jupiter, but still a pretty good fit. I turned back to Hazel and we started to spar. Coach was walking around, looking to see how we were doing. He looked surprised when he watched us demigods. In a few minutes, Hazel disarmed me, but before we could start again I noticed a crowd gathering around Percy and Annabeth. I heard a collective gasp and saw that...

 **Ha ha! Cliff hanger! And now, next chapter's reader's choice special! Who will be the first POV? Your choices are Thalia or Calypso. Make sure you submit your answer in comments. You get two days. But for now, this was The Seven and Friends go to Goode, back to you at the studios, Dave. (There is no Dave that I know of at the studios)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back! So so so sorry it took so long. Thank you to anyone who commented! I'm giving you a through-the-screen-high-five because you're so awesome. And the results of the reader's choice special are in! Let me get the disclaimer out of the way...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus because Rick Riorden does so stop bugging me!**

 **And now, the winner iiiiisssssss...**

Thalia POV

Most of us were crowded around Percy and Annabeth, watching them spar when all of a sudden, that girl, Missy, stuck her foot out, tripping Annabeth and making her sword clatter to the ground, the crowd gasping. Percy was not such a Kelp Head to not notice what was going on and immeadiately turned on Missy.

"I warned you," He said, his voice barely more than a whisper, but so deadly even my instincts were screaming to run. "I told you not to mess with her." Missy was actually trembling. But then one of her goonettes stepped forward and whispered something into her ear, making her relax. That arrogant glint was back in her eyes. I really wanted to strangle her.

"You're not going to challenge me to a duel, are you?" She asked almost lazily. "Because if you are, me being a lady and all," A lady? She's barely human! "I can, in my place, send forth a champion." Yeah, that girl probably told Missy what to say word for word. Percy's eyes took on a steely glint and I knew we were in for a real treat.

"Bring it on." He said. Already I could see the Stolls starting to place bets. I was half tempted to place one as well. Missy smiled, obviously not knowing what her 'champion' was in for.

"Alright then. Ryan Cresten," The look on Percy's was so maliciously evil that Ares might have been proud. "Will you defend my honor?" She asked, fluttering her eyes lashes. Ryan at first looked surprised, then a smug smile washed over his face.

"Alright, water boy, let's see how you do against a real man and not just your soft girlfriend." He said with a wink towards Annabeth. Right, cause calling her soft is a great way to win a girl's heart. Long story short, Ryan went to the nurse, Percy had hardly broken a sweat, and Missy looked about ready to have a cow. And the rest of the day was boring.

The only mildly interesting thing was that Missy tried to swap Annabeth's seat next to Percy. Oh, and in my elective, Meteorology with Jason, there was this awesome photo of some mortal being struck by lightning! I wondered what my dad had against this guy. But yeah, other tan that, the rest of my day was BORING. I didn't care about photosynthesis in Science. Who needs Pythagorean Theorem in Math? Day ended, we went home, I made Leo pay for the wakeup call. (You, innocent reader, don't need to hear details.) The rest of the week, surprisingly, flew by, and before we knew it, it was the weekend. And that meant Missy's party.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I for one didn't really want to get all fancy just to go to a part to watch some spoiled brat attempt (and fail) to hit on my boyfriend. But Piper was all like,

"Come on, it's just this one time!" And after several attempts to fight back, Piper finally charmspeaked me into putting on a dress. And at least that was all it took for me. For Thalia and Clarisse, it took Piper's charmspeak, Percy holding them inches from the pool, the Stolls threatening to steal all their drachmas, and three hours to get them into dresses. Completely exhausting.

And way too much effort in my mind. Why not just show up in sweats and see the horrified look on Missy's face? So anyway, we were finally ready to go. We loaded up into the cars (same groups as last time only different drivers) which would be red, gray, green, and purple for the drive. **(I'll let you guess who was at the wheel)** Soon we arrived at Missy's 'mansion'. It was pretty big, but not as cool as ours. We could hear music as we approached the door. I felt Percy's arm settle protectively around me. Nothing, not Missy or Ryan Crestan, was going to get between us. Percy knocked and the door was thrown open.

"Percy!" Missy's squealing voice exclaimed, "How absolutely fabulous to see you! Please come in." We entered, and the music volume increased tenfold. Apollo would've been covering his ears here. Everywhere there were girls in too-short dresses and too-big heels and boys in, well, actually the boys were dressed okay. And to their credit, looked a bit uncomfortable. But Ryan was smiling at me in a way that was enough to make me want to run. And possibly hurl. Percy and I didn't dance like, alone, except for one song. A song that rung a bell on the back of my mind from a certain Olympian party after being saved by a certain son of Poseidon.

But we did plenty of dancing with everyone else. And then there was the part where Leo accidently set himself on fire and Hazel had to manipulate the Mist to make everyone forget what had happened. Missy tried to sidle up to Percy numerous times, and Ryan to me just as many, but we managed to evade them. I was actually staring to have a good time when everything went wrong. Sixteen demigods out in the open, five being children of the Big Three. I should have foreseen something like this.

A group of cheerleaders came in but not the ones that had been at the Friday school pep rally. Even Missy looked confused. At least a dozen of them. And the one at the head, although I didn't recognize her, it was clear Percy did.

"Wretched half-bloods." She said. I reached for my weapon as I knew all my friends were doing. "You," She said pointing at me, "You killed my mentor! You shall now face the wrath of Tammi!" She exclaimed. Oh yeah, Percy had said there had been two empousi in the band room at Goode with Rachel. The cheerleaders began to change form. Now was as good a time as any. I raced forward and stabbed the nearest one in the gut. The mortals started shrieking, and Hazel was creating a Mist curtain for them.

We outnumbered the empousi, but only barely. And it was clear they were trying to use their charm on the boys. Piper was mostly absorbed with countering the charmspeak. So for a while, it was mostly up to us girls to fend off our attackers.

* * *

Reyna POV

It was a bit hard to fight off about a dozen empousi at once, but it was nothing compared to the battle at Camp Jupiter. I didn't need to lend any strength, and as soon as the boys snapped out of it, we dominated. I had no idea what the mortals were seeing, but what we saw wasn't too pretty. There was plenty of gore and carnage. Finally the last monster went down and we assessed the damage.

No one was too terribly injured, everyone had a couple of scrapes, but that really wasn't wasting ambrosia or nectar on. We tried to clean up as best we could, which wasn't too hard as the empousi had already turned to dust. Our spoils of war were pom-poms which we decided weren't worth keeping. Finally, Hazel undid her Mist and the mortals all seemed to just be waking up.

They were looking at us pretty oddly and Annabeth had the wonderful idea to leave. We hurriedly thanked a dazed Missy, and went out the door. And as Leo was leaving her turned around and yelled "Thank you Goode High Scholars!" And then Calypso dragged him away. I was really liking her, she kept Leo under control so that he wouldn't blow up any more Roman Forums. I could appreciate that.

We went back home and had our own little party. Well, it was really more of a movie night. We decided to give the Disney movie _Hercules_ a go. Before we started, we took basically anything sweet out of the kitchen and loaded it all onto the coffee table, which seemed to sag under the weight of so much sugar. Then of course we spent another fifteen minutes arguing about who sat where and who got what blanket. Piper's charmspeak is truly a miracle.

The movie was hilariously inaccurate. Annabeth was bugged by how nice Hera was, Percy was bugged that they hardly showed his dad. Nico and Hazel were weirded out that their dad's hair was blue and flaming, and the Stolls and Chris thought their dad's appearance was completely wrong. It was cute though. We all thought that Phil the Satyr and Coach Hedge would be best friends. Annabeth and Percy sighed when Hercules turned down immortality for Megara. It was better than any party that Missy could've had.

It was finally time for bed. We were all pretty exhausted, but I was warm and happy inside. I drifted to sleep, feeling completely prepared for anything the Fates could throw at me.

 **It's real late cause I realized I hadn't updated in forever (cue For the First Time in Forever going through my head) but I finished! Yay! Please pretty please comment, thanks for reading, and this is me signing off for the night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! This is me coming to you with another chapter of demigods! I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus** **because** **Rick Riordan does, and he'd better get Trials of Apollo out ASAP, or I'll freak.**

Calypso POV

High school so far has been quite the experience. Almost as exciting as first coming back into the world. Mortal minds are so very progressive, its slightly scary. On our way to the mansion, Leo had pointed out what Percy had called apartments. It was indeed very sad that there wasn't much room for gardening. But the gardens around the mansion were excellent! So much room for all sorts of plants and completely fenced off from the rest of the backyard. It reminded me of Ogygia, which I couldn't decide if I missed or was glad to be off.

And the kitchens were amazing too. I cooked most of meals, and I all of this modern technology made it so easy! No more fires, no more getting water from a well. Technology was also slightly overwhelming. I can be cooking something in the oven and in the microwave at the same time! And while I'm waiting for the food to be cooked, I can watch the television, which is highly addicting. I'll admit, several times when I was getting used to it all, I accidentally let some food burn.

It took me the longest time to figure out how to work the remote. But that's one of the perks of having a boyfriend whose a son of Hephaestus. He tricked out the remote to be able to order you a smoothie from the kitchen, which I find almost impossible. Then again, my boyfriend's the son of Hephaestus and I'm the daughter of Atlas. I cant talk.

And the child of Demeter, Katie, she was about the best gardener I'd ever met. She can make pretty much anything grow out of anything. She and I keep the kitchen fully stocked with fresh fruit and vegetables, and the gods must've taken notice because they stopped supplying us with fresh produce. They noticed one thing about me and it's about the food I help spent most of Sunday in the gardens, and Katie continued teaching me about the modern world. Well, it was actually more of a 'what did you like most?' game.

"Okay, favorite food?" Katie asked. So far we'd discussed movies, the sweet things about our boyfriends, and the annoying parts. I wasn't sure who worse, Leo or Travis. I thought about Katie's question for a second.

"Chocolate!" I exclaimed. We both giggled. "Especially Ms. Jackson's blue chocolate chip cookies." My voice wavered just a bit at Jackson. I'd gotten over Percy, but it was all just awkward.

Especially with Annabeth. I could tell she wanted to be friendly, but I think she still held a bit of a grudge. I was getting easier though, favorite person in this house besides your boyfriend and, of course, me." Katie asked, posing slightly. I laughed and thought. Percy honestly was kind of distant, and we didn't speak much.

"Nico, I think, or Hazel" I replied. Katie looked a little stunned. "I mean, they've been really considerate and helpful, and they get not being born in this age, you know?" I explained. Katie nodded thoughtfully.

"I kinda get it." She said. "Okay, final question. What is the worst part of the modern world?" That was an easy one.

"All that smoke in the city." I replied. "I could barely see the sky." Katie nodded sadly. We went back to work, quiet. Soon, I saw a shadow fall over us. It was Annabeth.

"Come on, let's knock out that homework." She said. Katie and I looked at each other, than at her. "You've already finished, haven't you?" She said. We nodded. She looked at us, and I thought I saw slight admiration in her eyes. "Fine, but at least come in, your going to spoil those flowers you take too much care of them." Annabeth insisted. Katie and I stood up and followed her in.

* * *

Percy POV

Why Annabeth insisted we do homework now was a mystery. There was a big whiteboard at the end of the hall on the third floor with all of our homework on it. Different subjects were indicated with different colors, and when each assignment was completed, well, we all took turns erasing them.

Leo had modified it so that each time something was erased, the oven instantly dinged with finished cupcakes. I didn't know how he did it, but it was delicious. The only homework we had was math, but it was terrible. At least for me.

Within five minutes I was on my way to Annabeth's room. When I knocked, before she even opened the door, she was saying, "Not even one problem, Seaweed Brain?" I shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked as I went in. Annabeth just gave me a "I know everything, I'm a daughter of Athena." look. I sat down on her bed and she went to grab something from her desk. She grabbed her math notes and her already finished homework. "Why are you making the rest of us do homework if you're already done?" I asked.

"Because it's due tomorrow." She replied. I rolled my eyes. Annabeth opened her notes and put my homework sheet next to it. However, before we could start there was a scream from downstairs in the training room. We raced out the room and down the stairs. Nico was standing next to Calypso. With a whole bunch of skeletal warriors.

"I'm so sorry!" Nico was saying over and over. Although he wasn't exactly a people person, he could relate to Calypso since they were both from different time periods.

"Okay, what happened?" Annabeth asked. Nico explained that the other day, he had owned Clarrise in a video game they were playing. She had promised that she would get him back. Calypso had accidentally sneaked up on him and spooked him. Knee-jerk reaction, thinking it was Clarrise, Nico had summoned some skeletal warriors, which had spooked Calypso. "No one got hurt?" Annabeth asked. Nico and Calypso nodded, though I noticed Calypso was possibly on the brink of crying. Annabeth noticed this as well, and did something that thoroughly astounded me.

"Do you want to talk?" Annabeth asked. And right then and there, Calypso burst into tears. "Come on, let's go." Annabeth said. Before she left, she turned to me. "Get Piper to help you with your homework, I want you at least halfway done when I come back." She instructed me. I nodded and went back to Annabeth's room to get my homework. But it turned out I wouldn't be getting Piper's help, because all the girls, even Clarisse, were in Calypso's room having what Piper called a 'much needed talk about what was going on in our lives' when Jason asked.

Leo was able to help with homework since he'd had to work with the Pythagorean Theorem when building the Argo II. By the time the girls finally came out, it was really too late to actually make a dinner, so we just ordered pizza. When I went over to Annabeth's room to have her check my homework I asked what was wrong with Calypso.

"Oh, just seeing us together made her think of her heartbreaks." She explained. "And I have been a bit cool towards her, so when I asked her if she wanted to talk, she just sort of overflowed, cause here I was being open to her when she didn't think we'd be anything more than allies." I was about to ask what the others had talked about when Annabeth read my mind. "No, I'm not telling you the other girls' problems." I hated it when she did that. Annabeth finished checking my homework, I kissed her good night, and headed off to bed.

* * *

Piper POV

"Rainy days and Mondays always get me down..." My alarm clock started playing, but at a tempo much more upbeat than the original. I groaned. "Curse you Leo!" I mumbled as I got out of bed to get dressed. He was always doing stuff like that to wake us up, annoy us, or annoying us so much we would wake up. The worst had been when he fixed the water to be freezing cold. I shivered just thinking about it. this morning it seemed that he just wanted to annoy us. I went downstairs and found the surprise of my life. Not in the kitchen, but out the window, in plain view of mortals had we not had magical barriers like at camp, was Festus. I raced out the door.

"Leo, what the Hades were you thinking?" I exclaimed. Festus nuzzled me affectionately, or as affectionately as an automaton as big as your house can. Thank goodness Leo had fixed the random fire bursts.

"I was thinking that if the song didn't wake you up enough, this would." And sure enough, Percy, Jason, Clarisse, and Annabeth came rushing out, looking wide eyed and alert. Leo explained his intentions to everyone else, and was instantly chewed out by Annabeth.

"What if some clear-sighted mortal had been walking by, hmm? They would've seen him! We'd either be arrested, or some innocent person would be put in the asylum!" I thought that last part was a bit far-fetched, but Annabeth's mind is different when woken before her liking. Percy managed to calm her down and we went back inside to eat breakfast.

School was pretty uneventful. Missy didn't really do anything, which kind of surprised me. We started the Odysey with Percy's stepdad in English, and after that started archery in PE. Thalia was the best of course, with Frank coming in a close second. Ryan Crestan got sent to the office for 'accidentally' shooting an arrow towards Percy.

As we sat down to eat though, Missy was already there, sitting where Annabeth usually sat, and smiling sweetly at Percy. "Go away." Percy said. But Missy just flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Aww, come on, Perce, you know you'd rather it be me sitting here than your dumb blond girl." Oh, snap. I didn't know who looked angrier, Annabeth or Percy. But then I saw Missy's hair lift behind her. I glanced over at Jason, and saw his brow furrowed in concentration. Missy's hair folded back on itself, then stood straight up like a torch. It took a couple of minutes to loosen all that hair gel, during which Annabeth and Percy had to be held back, but finally, Missy's hair just collapsed. We all started laughing.

"Um, Missy, you have something, well, everywhere." Leo said, trying to get his words out without chuckling. Missy whipped out a compact mirror, gave a little shriek, than stormed off towards the bathroom. We tried not to laugh the rest of the day, but every time I caught Jason's eye, I couldn't help giggling. Soon the school day was over and we headed home. We had just settled in to do some homework when I heard an unfortunately familiar voice from the front

"Percy!" I glanced out the window. It was Missy.

 **Gasp! Okay, first I need to apologize, I probably won't do POVs in Clarrise, Travis, or anyone like that. So so sorry. Second, I hope you liked it! So please review, I want to know what I can do better. And check out my new Percy Jackson-Kingdom Keeper crossover! It's called A Demigod's Disney Vacation. So until next chapter, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the comments! Lots of great suggestions that I will be sure to remember (Yeah, I know that sounds cheesy, but I really will). And now, the wait is over! Here it is, on the screen in front of you, chapter six! I hope ya'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians of Heroes of Olympus, but if I did, I'd make sure no one died. (looking at you, Rick)**

Clarisse POV

How in Hades did that mortal get here! She's a crazy stalker! Annabeth got some fire in her eyes and started towards the door. Jackson held her back, which was too bad since I would've loved to see Annabeth smack that girl. Jackson said he'd go alone, but Annabeth insisted on going too, and the compromise said Annabeth could, but only if she wore her Yankees cap. So, we all gathered around the window, C. Stoll with a video camera, and watched.

"Hi, Percy," We heard Missy start in that sugary tone. "You have a really nice place, why have you never invited me?" She said with a slight pout. I couldn't see Annabeth, but I could feel her anger from where I watched. "Could I maybe come in now? You could help me with my homework?" Missy asked with a what I guessed was a charming smile. And than Annabeth did the most brilliant thing ever.

"Seaweed Brain? Whose out there?" She called from the door, her cap now removed. Missy froze. Annabeth walked up to Percy and linked her arm with his. "Oh, hi, Missy! I didn't know you were coming!" She was totally faking, and I could only wonder what she had planned. Missy looked about ready to explode, and I half thought she was just going to leave.

"Well, you know, just thought I stop and say hi," Missy replied. "So, could I maybe come in?" She was trying to play along, maybe for Jackson's sake? I was about to march down there myself to make something happen. But then, Annabeth shocked me, and probably all of us, by nodding with a sweet smile. And then I saw the most hilarious thing ever. Missy, who had been standing outside the gate, behind the invisible boundary, like the one at camp, open the gate and tried to walk in. Tried and failed. Again, and again, and again. She looked so ridiculous that nobody could help but laugh. "What the heck?" Missy exclaimed. "What kind of messed up house is this?"

"It's our house, and you'd better not some here ever again!" Annabeth replied. "Now, Thals!" She yelled up at us. Thalia snapped her fingers and I felt a pulse in the Mist. Missy got a dazed dreamy look on her face. Annabeth then took out her dagger and thunked Missy's head with the hilt, knocking her out. We all went outside and gathered around the unconscious brat.

"So now what do we do with her?" T. Stoll asked. I knew he was trying to be less Hermesish for Katie, but I could see the glimmer of mischievousness in his eyes. After a lot of debate and a lot of vetoed answers, such as sending her home in last season's clothes, we finally agreed on having di Angelo shadow travel her back to the entrance to Tartarus she crawled out of. Annabeth's words, not mine. After di Angelo came back, we went back inside to finish up homework.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The next day at school was a demigod nightmare. Mr. Blofis had caught a cold and was home sick and we had a substitute. It was horrible. I don't know what Mr. Blofis had left for us, but it couldn't have been what that sub gave us. It was pure busywork! Page after page of grammar and English for an hour. As a daughter of Athena, I guess I can't complain about it, since I was 'gaining knowledge', but this was ridiculous. And then, in math, we started to do all this variable stuff and my dyslexia mixed it all up.

All in all, I was relieved when the school day ended. Since it had been rough for all of us, we decided to stop by Sweet on America, the candy store where Percy's mom used to work, for a treat. Percy somehow managed to get us discounts, since he knew and was fairly close to Ms. Jackson's old boss. As we were selecting our sugary treats, my least favorite person in the world came in, yes, Ryan Crestan. Percy got a look on his face that meant he was about to kill stuff. I put my hand on his forearm, trying to tell him it was okay. Ryan caught sight of us. He put on that stupid smile for me and sauntered over.

"Crestan." I said, ice dripping from every word. My hand slid down Percy's arm to hold his hand. He gave mine a quick squeeze.

"Aww, don't worry, babe, we're on a first name basis." Ryan told me. I stiffened. No one, absolutely no one, called me babe and got away with it. Even Percy would have consequences. The first time he'd done it, I'd humiliated him with words, but this time, seeing as we were off school grounds...

"You and me, park, ten minutes." I told him. He started to get a smug smile, but I cut it off. "Not a date, a sparring match. Coach let us all keep one weapon, not to be used at school. Bring it, and we'll see if you're worthy of being on a first name basis with me." Ryan's mouth gaped open. I turned on my heel and went to pay for my candy. "Ten minutes, don't forget." I called back to him.

I noticed that some of my friends had odd looks on their faces, and when I looked in a mirror, I saw that I looked about ready to murder everything in a ten foot radius. "Annabeth, you scare me sometimes." Percy told me as we headed towards the park. I kissed him on the cheek and popped a jelly bean in my mouth. I reached into my bag for my dagger, stroking it fondly. It had helped me win battles much worse than this before. Connor Stoll came up to us, camera in hand.

"When you win, can I post it on the school website?" He asked. I nodded, warmed by his confidence in me. We'd had our differences, but Connor was great for inspirational pep talk. "Great!" Connor went back to join his brother.

"You are going to win." Percy murmured into my hair. I turned to him, and he placed his hand on my hips. "But if I think he's getting to violent...?" Percy trailed off, that dangerous glint back in eye.

"If you must." I replied. Percy cupped my face in one hand and kissed me. My eyes were closed, but as I opened them, I saw Connor taping us. "Stoll! I will kill you!" I exclaimed pulling back. Then I saw Ryan heading over. I gave Percy one last kiss, then went to face my opponent.

* * *

Leo's POV

The bets were in, and we, and by we I mean the Stolls and I, had given Ryan one thousand to one odds of actually beating Annabeth, and five hundred to one odds that he would injure her. And that was us being generous. We asked around for anymore bets, but no one wanted to waste time betting on something they already knew the outcome of. A small crowd of our classmates had gathered around to, ready to see the smackdown of the century. Ryan had brought a full sized sword, and when he saw Annabeth's knife, he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Last chance to back out, babe. I don't want my future girlfriend all scarred." I saw Annabeth's hand tense on the hilt of her knife. Reyna was playing ref, and I had pulled a whistle from my tool belt for her. She raised three fingers, put them down one by one, and blew her whistle. Ryan lunged, but Annabeth easily dodged. The camera was rolling, and by the way things were going, I'd bet we could've won an Oscar for it. Ryan had a stronger weapon, but Annabeth was quick and clever. She continued to dodge, nicking him every time she did.

Finally, after about three minutes, Annabeth hit Ryan's sword hand with the hilt of her dagger, causing him to yelp with pain and drop his weapon. Annabeth picked up the sword, kicked Ryan to the ground, and pointed his weapon at his throat. We erupted into applause. "No first names for you." Annabeth said satisfyingly. She threw his sword at him and turned back to join us.

"That was amazing!" "You schooled him!" "Can you teach me to do that?" Our classmates exclaimed. They swarmed her, locking her in. A look of worry was growing on her face. That's when Supreme Captain Leo saved the day. I got out another whistle and started cutting a line through the excited school kids.

"Out of the way, people! Move it! Give the champion some space!" I exclaimed. Percy was right behind me and wrapped his arms around Annabeth the moment he could. "Okay, step aside! Show's over, let's clear out!" I yelled and started herding people away while the rest of my demigod friends headed towards our parked cars. We got in, made sure none of our candy had been lost, and headed back home.

"That really was something, Annabeth." Thalia told her as we went through the door. "Lady Artemis would have loved to see that, the way you creamed that mortal scum of a boy." We all laughed and Annabeth blushed a bit.

"Seriously, though, that was pretty cool." Clarisse added. "He had absolutely no chance at all. And did you see his face when he came in and saw your dagger? Priceless." Before starting our homework, we decided to watch the film. We kept on rewinding at the most hilarious parts, and Travis said he'd make an edited version to post with the original, which earned him a shove from his girlfriend Katie. Then, of course, Annabeth insisted we start on homework.

The homework, thankfully, wasn't nearly as hard as the schoolwork, and we finished relatively quickly. We went up to do a little training and Jason invented a fun new game for archery or knife throwing or anything that involved hitting a target. By manipulating the winds, he moved dummies around for people to throw stuff at. Thalia and Frank, of course, excelled at this, and Annabeth was no slouch when it came to knife throwing.

Hazel made it harder by using the Mist to make the dummies seem like they were where they weren't. I wanted to add a special Leo touch, but for some reason, everyone said no, and Thalia and Clarisse threatened to kill me if I did. I have such supportive friends. Of course this little game came to an end when Percy started blasting the dummies out of the air with water a little too hard.

That resulted in a small battle between Jason and Percy that Annabeth and Piper had to break up. After that, Calypso made dinner and we spent the rest of the night playing video games. I had added an idiot mode to every game which was always good for a laugh. On a few games I added an extra hard mode, and it was always fun to see who would accidentally click it and instantly die.

Then Annabeth made us go to bed, but I was up later than everyone else, wondering in what lovely way I'd wake everyone up tomorrow morning...

* * *

 **Um, so, that line is there by mistake. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I know it was a little short but I'm running out of ideas! Pretty pretty please put some in the comments! Much obliged! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here we go with Ch. 7! I got the idea for this first part from Softichgirl and parts that she personally wrote are italicized, so thank her! Thanks for all the reviews I got, I'd still like more, but for now, the inner beast has been fed. So, the** **wait** **is over and here is Ch. 7.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or any of his friends, never have, never will.**

Thalia POV

So, the next morning, Leo woke us up by turning on every light in the house. This particularly annoyed Nico so Leo had better watch out. As we entered the school, I noticed everyone get really quiet. They were all looking at Annabeth as though she might make everything explode. I could only wonder how Travis had edited that video. Finally, Leo broke the silence.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know I'm awesome, but please don't let it ruin your own lives." He announced. There were a few exasperated sighs (me included) and a couple chuckles before everyone went back to their own business. We headed to our lockers before first period, and no sooner had we opened them than Ryan Cresten came swaggering over.

"You sure got guts coming back after the way Annabeth mopped the floor with you." I told him, a well deserved smirk on my face. "Oh, but I guess you wouldn't know since your brain's as tiny as, well, actually, I don't think there is anything as small as your brain." The Stolls ooo-ed behind me and Annabeth gave me a high five.

"Oh, I'm not here to see that freak." Ryan said smoothly. I felt Annabeth tense behind me, and in fact, all of my friends did. We may lead freakish lives, but we don't appriciate it being pointed out. Especially be someone who doesn't even know what they're talking about. "I'm here for you." He said. My locker door slammed.

I prayed to Lady Artemis, asking her to turn this pathetic mortal scum into a beetle or an ant or anything squishable. Unfortunately, there was no reply. "So what do you say?" He asked with a stupid smile. I returned it, but my eyes could've killed an immortal.

"I think you'd better back off before I make what Annabeth did to you look tame." I replied, my tone as cold as the River Styx. "Because you see, I taught her everything she knows and though she is terribly good, Annabeth's never beaten me in a sparring match." I hoped Ryan could see the death in my eyes, but he didn't. He didn't back down or get scared, but what he did do made me want to kill. _Ryan put his arm on the other side of me, trapping me against the lockers._

"Aw, you don't mean that." He said with a sly smile. I got ready to bust out Aegis, but then remembered the stupid no using Medusa against mortals rule. Then I got another idea. _"So what do you say? Just one date." I put on a sickly sweet smile and with one single move I had his limp arm behind his back._

 _"Just one date? How about just one finger?" I said. I pushed his arm harder threatening to break it."Talk to me again, and I'll send you down to the depths of hell." With that I pushed him down to the ground dislocating his arm. The twerp got up and scrambled away._ I turned back to my friends who looked a little frightened, except for Annbeth, who had the hugest smile on her face, and Percy, whose eyes were relieved and showed complete gratitude to me. I guess it would be a relief when you knew that some jerk wouldn't hit on your girlfriend ever again.

"That was amazing, Thals!" Annabeth exclaimed. "He won't be back again, thanks to you!" I smiled at her, happy to know I'd help my best friend. And with that, we headed off to our first period.

Unfortunately the teachers didn't think my actions towards Crestan were all that heroic. I was called to the office in the middle of history, which bugged me since we were finally getting to the death and gore part. I managed to manipulate the Mist a bit to make it look like he had physically attacked me first and my acts were in self defense, and got away with only a detention. And to my delight, Ryan was suspended from school for a week for attacking me, a 'poor little helpless girl, who surely didn't mean to use so much force in self defense'. Teachers are annoying, but they are complete suckers the old puppy dog eyes.

However, Missy wasn't quite so, ah, receptive of the message I sent out to the whole school. She continued to harass us in order to get Percy's attention. We all offered to help get rid of her since A, we didn't like Missy or how she was treating Annabeth and B, the Aphrodite cabin would kill us all if their favorite couple was destroyed and we could've helped, but didn't. However, Percy and Annabeth were very firm about wanting to handle it on their own.

"She may be bad, but she's not the worst creature who's tried to rip us apart." Annabeth told us at lunch. **(Cough, Hera, cough)** "We will get through this." I resisted giving a little sigh, because even though I couldn't date (something I'm quite grateful for) I was happy my best friend had found love.

* * *

Percy POV

With Ryan out of the picture, all we had to deal with was Missy. She continued flirting with me, badmouthing Annabeth, and generally being annoying, but Annabeth and I weren't going to act out right away. Okay, fine, Annabeth convinced me not to act out right away. She said we should bide our time and plan our, well, it wasn't revenge, so maybe our attack? Everyone wanted to help, and we were grateful for any ideas, but knew the execution had to be up to us. So after school, when we were finished with homework, Annabeth and I went to the library, mostly because it helped Annabeth think. As for me, the smell of all those books was a bit overwhelming.

"Humiliation or physical attack?" I asked Annabeth as we sat in the chairs by the little fireplace. She rolled her eyes and gave me her you-are-such-a-Seaweed-Brain look. "What? I just want to know how we're gonna do this." I defended myself. "And if we do go with humiliation, are you sure we can't ask the Stolls for help?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at me again. "Okay, how do you plan to go through with this?"

"What if we shamed her?" Annabeth said. I raised my eyebrows. "We corner her in private, her maybe even invite her over, and we make her see what she's done to us, make her too embarrassed to ever talk to us again." For a battle hardened demigod, Annabeth sure could be soft sometimes.

"Not harsh enough." I argued. She called you a dumb blond! I don't know about you, but I need to make her pay for that." Annabeth came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. There was a little blush in her cheeks and her eyes sparkled, although for what reason, I didn't know. She kissed my cheek and I looked at her a little funny, because I didn't know what I had said to make her act this way.

"Percy, I don't really like that I do, but I kinda love it when you go all overprotective boyfriend." She said. Oh, I guess I did sound a bit protective. "But you have to remember, I'm not some damsel in distress, and I've saved your life plenty of times." I knew that, but secretly, I loved taking care of her and making sure she was as happy as I could make her.

"I know," I said. "But don't expect me to stop." I pulled her into a kiss. It went on for a minute or two before Annabeth finally pulled away. "So, with shaming her out of the picture, what should we do?" I asked. Annabeth thought a second, then pulled out her phone. **(Yes, I'm going with the whole Leo-made-monster-proof-phones idea.)** She swiped the screen a couple of times, then showed me a video. Apparently, Missy was running for student body president.

"What if there was a way to tweak this video just a little bit so it shows the real Missy." Annabeth suggested. I watched the video again, making mental notes of what we could change. "We'll talk to Leo a bit." She added. I nodded. "And we'd have to find a way to do it so none of the blame backfires on us." Another nod.

"There's one more thing we should do so that this really blows up in Missy's face." I told her. Annabeth looked at me questioningly. "You need to run for president too." Annabeth looked a bit stunned. "It would be great! You'd make a wonderful president and Missy would hate it!" Annabeth shook her head slowly. "Well, why not?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'm just not sure I should be the one to run for president, if any of us. You, Jason, Frank, and Reyna are better leaders, Piper and Hazel are caring, Leo and the Stolls are imaginative...All I've got is my head." Annabeth explained. Now I rolled my eyes.

"You are great at making decisions, you're creative, of course smart, and not only is it a good move for the school, but Missy would be furious!" I told her. "You've been on almost every single quest with me, you redesigned Olympus, you single handedly freed the Athena Parthenon, and you are a great leader!" Annabeth blushed a little. "At least think it over?" I pleaded. Annabeth sighed and nodded.

"Oh, but one more thing, if I'm running for president, won't it make it seem more likely that I sent out the bad video of Missy?" Annabeth pointed out. That was very true.

"We'll have one of us run for president too, but like, fake." I suggested. "Maybe Leo, or someone willing to be accused of creating the new video." Annabeth was trying to hide a smile.

"You know, for a Seaweed Brain, you're pretty smart." She said. I laughed a little. Annabeth was rubbing off on me. "Now, come on, I'm sure they'll be calling us for dinner soon." We stood up and headed down to the main floor.

* * *

Reyna POV

It took me a bit to agree to Percy and Annabeth's plan. It was a great plan, of course, but I wasn't sure about being set up to lose. Public accusations I could take, but I worried that the inner praetor would get over competitive, which could possibly lead to injured friendships. And I didn't want to lose Annabeth as a friend. Percy and Annabeth made it perfectly clear that I didn't have to run, and Jason and Frank seemed like willing candidates. But I was personally honored that they had come to me first, even though they knew Frank and Jason more.

"They may be leaders, but they're still boys." Annabeth explained to me privately after dinner. "We need someone whose willing to lose with grace, and won't have any hard feelings to losing to a girl." I had to admit, she made a good point. Octavian had been terribly offended when I first became Praetor of Rome. I knew that I wouldn't be offended at all if Annabeth won, especially since I was being set up to lose.

"I guess I'll do it." I finally relented. Annabeth hugged me and she and Percy explained the plan to everyone during desert. They weren't really staying true to their 'we can do this alone' thing because of asking Leo and I to help, and when they ask for everyone to be apart of Operation: **(I don't know what to call it yet, please give me some ideas!)** , but it made us all happy.

We spent the rest of the night brainstorming Anndbeth and I's campaign, putting a little more work into Annabeth's of course, and making an outline for Missy's new video. We stayed up until nearly midnight, and then went to bed. We would be signing Annabeth and I up to run tomorrow, and be getting a little satisfaction when we saw Missy's face when the announcement of the candidates would be made.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that Reyna's part was so short, but I was running out of ideas. Please submit ideas for the operation name in comments, I'll refrain from mentioning it for the next chapter in which I'll have the top three so everyone can vote. This time the line is not there by accident since I decided it looks pretty good. Please remember to comment! Until next time, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here we go. Thank you for all of the ideas for operatio** **n names, I will be telling you the top three in my conclusion. This chapter might get a little choppy because I can't use the operation name, but please, just bear with me. I will be using - to substitute for the name, and now that that's done, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, or any other brand names I might make references to.**

Hazel POV

The next weekend we went to Camp Half-Blood to talk to Rachel about campaign posters. It was all very fun. We spent almost all of Saturday hanging with her in her Oracle cave, which was really amazing. We really didn't start actually working until after lunch. Then we finally got down to business.

"So, do you have an outline or anything?" Rachel asked. Percy patted his pocket and then look helplessly at Annabeth, pocket empty. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled a folder from her backpack that we called the Operation - folder. Leo wanted to add 'of doom' to the end, but we all vetoed the idea.

"He'd be completely lost without me." Annabeth said as she handed Rachel the piece of paper with our outline, shaking her head at Percy with mock pity. Rachel nodded empathetically and then the two burst out laughing. Piper had told me that Rachel had once had a romantic interest in Percy which has caused some tension between her and Annabeth, but now that she was the Oracle, everything was fine between them.

"Okay, so this all looks good. Love the puns, whose idea was that?" Leo raised his hand with a mischevious smile. "Mazel Tov. And we need posters for both Annabeth and Reyna?" We all nodded. "Annabeth's looks great, but Reyna's might need a little more development."

"Actually, since, to bluntly put it, I'm being set up to lose, we decided that mine shouldn't be as well put together." Reyna explained. Rachel nodded. She then went over to a little storage closet and pulled out several sheets of poster paper, sketching pencils, and Crayola markers.

"I'm going to start, and would like a bit of privacy." She told us. As we got up to go, she said to me, "Hazel, could you hang around? Annabeth told me you have artistic talents." I nodded excitedly. "Great. Now everyone else, scat!" Rachel exclaimed. I squatted down next to her, ready to work.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked. Rachel handed me a pencil.

"Start drawing, but lightly so-" I cut her off.

"So we can erase the lines if necessary?" I finished. Rachel laughed and nodded. She then went and turned on some music. It wasn't the modern type that we usually listened to at the house, but soft, calming piano music. "This is wonderful!" I told her.

"Glad you like it." Rachel said. "But less chit chat more drawing." I giggled and nodded. An hour and a half later, we had two posters put together. Both were beautiful, Annabeth's a little more so. I went out to round up my friends, and found them playing what Annabeth called Demigod Hide and Seek (with 100% more swords and blood!)

They were in an argument about whether it was fair or not that Annabeth could use her Yankees cap. "Guys!" I yelled over the many people talking at once. "We finished the posters, if anyone cares." Everyone looked warily at each other before following me back to Rachel's cave. "Voila!" I exclaimed, and held one poster while Rachel held the other for all to see

"Ooooo! I love them!" Piper exclaimed. Everyone else added their agreement. I smiled, happy to have contributed to Operation -. "How many do you think we'll need?" She asked. We all looked at Percy, since he knew the layout of the school better than any of us.

"Maybe a dozen of each?" Percy suggested, scratching the back of his head. "Can you do that by tomorrow night?" He asked Rachel. Rachel looked at me imploringly, asking if I was up to it. I shrugged and nodded.

"We'll give it our all." Rachel said. "But right now, I'd like to see this Hide and Seek game in action." And so, we all stampeded out of the cave to the woods, and Annabeth explained the rules to Rachel and I.

"You can hide anywhere from here, to the creek, to Zues's Fist, to Bunker Nine. You are found when the seeker has no only uncovered you, but also bested you in a sword match. If he or she fails, you get two minutes to get away and hide again." She told us. I went to grab my calvary sword and Rachel hopped on a pegasus to referee.

What followed was an hour of me hiding in a tree by the creek, watching pretty much everyone else fail. When the seeker, Annabeth (because nobody wanted to try and find her while she possessed her Yankess cap) got too close, I called up some rocks to trip her, and sent them back just as quickly.

I think she ended up decided that it was a dryad playing tricks on her. Finally, I got down, hoping to get a drink of water, and there Annabeth cornered me. I was beaten and went to go find the others. And then it got interesting, because it was down to Percy and Annabeth. When Annabeth found her boyfriend, they ended up having a thirty minute duel, which resulted in Annabeth being dunked into the creek and finally surrendering.

After Annabeth had dried off, we went to a much deserved dinner, to the campfire, and finally to bed.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Sunday was very, ah, competitive. When Rachel and Hazel had finished the posters, Chiron decided that we should have a special Capture the Flag that night since we were at Camp. He told us that the teams would be the same as however they were on Friday, so I talked to my second-in-command, Malcolm, about our teammates. We had alliances with Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and a lot of other cabins that, unfortunately, didn't include Poseidon.

"Alright, listen up." I told my team as we held our strategy meeting/my pep talk. "We are up against some pretty tough competition and-"

"Annabeth, we know. Take the wise way, get the flag, leave Percy for you!" Leo called out. I blushed a little bit. Piper, thank the gods for her, jabbed Leo in the gut.

"I suppose that sums it up." I said. "Okay, I want Hepheastus here by the flag, and Clarrise, take your cabin here..." And I continued to assign the different cabins their spots. We got into position, and not a moment too soon, because the horn sounded to signal the start.

I took off into the woods, taking the long way around to where I knew the flag would be. I was careful to avoid the creek since I was almost positive Percy would be there. My job was mainly to secure the location of the flag, then help get it back to our side. As I was walking past this huge pine tree, I saw movement up in the brances.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Thalia called down. I froze, running battle tactics through my head. "You know he's waiting for you right?" She said, slight amusement in her voice. I sighed in relief a bit. Just as Leo had said to leave Percy to me, Percy had probably warned everyone to let him handle me. I looked up at Thalia, gave her a thumbs up, and dashed off. I heard her chuckling getting further and further away.

After another maybe twenty minutes of trekking through the woods, I spotted the flag, wedged in one of the crevices of Zues's fist. All I saw were a couple of Apollo kids, which was actually a pretty good move, seeing as they could shoot long distance. But then again, so could I. I took an Archimedes Sphere Leo had given me, about the size of a golf ball, from my pocket and hurled it at the Apollo campers.

Grappling hooks shoot out and attached themselves to some trees as a huge net scooped up the shrieking guards, holding them high above the air. As I was pressing a button on another Sphere to alert Leo of my location, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey, Wise Girl, glad you stopped by." I turned around and saw Percy, wearing that Seaweed Brain smirk of his that, yes, made my heart skip just a tiny little beat. I returned it with a cocky grin of my own. "So, gonna surrender and do this the easy way?" He asked, turning Riptide, still in pen form, in his hands. I pulled out my own dagger.

"Not a chance." I told him. We circled each other for a few seconds then he rushed at me and we began to fight. Knowing one another's talents are quite helpful when working together, not so much when sparring. We had been able to anticipate each other's moves in real battles, and we could in this one too. Piper, leading the team of people to help get the flag, ran in, and stopped short when they saw us dueling. I tried to signal to them to get the flag, now!, but it was no use.

"Huh, we've got an audience, Wise Girl." Percy said, slightly panting. I nodded, not at all fazed. Then a group of campers from Percy's team burst in, and also stopped to watch us. There was no change in my group, how I wished I could signal Leo. And then a miracle happened, at least, for me. Eagle-Frank flew in and managed to knock Percy over. As he tried to get up, I held my elbow to his throat and Frank grabbed the flag with his beak. I saw some arrows flying after him as he made his escape, but they had no chance.

The horn blew again, my team had won, and our audience finally snapped out of it. "Good try, Seaweed Brain, but just admit it, you'll never beat me." I said as I stood up and offered him a hand. He took it, and flashed me a mischevious smile before pulling me down on top of him. "No, not in front of-" But despite my protests, my boyfriend pulled me into a kiss, and I had to admit , it was the sweetest victory ever.

"Awwwwww!" Exclaimed everyone as they watched us. I pulled myself up and gave them all my signature murder stare. Unfortunately, that had no effect. I stood up, and so did Percy. Chiron came trotting in, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Well done Annabeth, you and your team did wonderful." He told me. "And I must say, Capture the Flag is always more interesting when you and Percy are here." He gave us a wink then turned to address the others. "Alright, children, come along to dinner, please."

On our way back, Percy whispered something to Chiron, who gave him a slightly wary, slightly amused look, then nodded. Percy came back over to me, sliding his arm around my waist. "Chiron said we could have a picnic on the beach." He told me. I looked up at my boyfriend, smiled and nodded. It seemed like we'd hardly gotten a chance to talk since that day in the library.

"A picnic sounds wonderful." I told him.

* * *

Percy POV

Annabeth went to change out of her battle armor and I got our picnic ready. Pizza with extra olives, sparkling water for her, blue cherry Coke for me, and a bag of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies for dessert. After a few minutes, I saw Annabeth headed towards me, and I thought she'd never looked prettier. Just a simple pair of jeans, a fresh orange shirt, her owl earring sparkling in the fading sun, which gave her a sort of golden glow.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She greeted me as she sat down. "So, how's my victory affecting that ego?" She asked teasingly. I gave her a smile, shrugged, and offered her a slice of pizza. We ate silently, until Annabeth said, "You really think I can beat Missy?" I looked at her and saw worry in her eyes. "You know she has half the school in her pocket, right?" I leaned over and gave her a soft, quick, kiss.

"You, my Annabeth, my Wise Girl, can do anything." I told her. She sighed a little and leaned into me, her head on my shoulder.

"You know, it's a lot of trouble just to get back at her for calling me a dumb blond." She said. I gave a little chuckle and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"It will be completely worth it." I said. "And hey, maybe when you're president, you can make sure everything's written in Greek." I joked. Annabeth laughed. She gave me a good proper kiss, without any campers watching **(sound familiar?)**. She pulled away and rested her head on my chest.

"Reyna will be okay, right? She's not going to go crazy if I win?" She murmured. I looked down at her.

"Come on, it's Reyna we're talking about." I said. "She's about the strongest girl I know." Annabeth looked up at me, a playful smile crossing her face. I felt her arm moving to her back pocket where she kept her dagger, and my mind flashed DANGER.

"Oh, and what about me?" She said. I immediately regretted those words I'd said and scrambled to my feet. Annabeth stood up as well, and I reached for Riptide. "Well then, how's this for strong?" She lunged and in a second, I'd uncapped my sword and blocked. Just like in Capture the Flag, we knew each other too well to have a short battle. And as I started to get a little tired, I heard the ocean nearby, calling to me. I gave Annabeth a smile.

"You made a fatal mistake, you know." I told her. I felt her waver for just a second, pondering my words. "Never battle a son of Poseidon on his home turf, especially when your his girlfriend." I relished the surprised in Annabeth's eyes as I raised my hand to the ocean. Just like that, a huge wave came crashing in, engulfing us and drenching Annabeth. I quickly created a little air bubble for us and we were now fighting underwater.

It was really weird for both of us since the floor of the bubble was bouncy, but we managed, just until my strength wore out. Hey, in my defense, I had to concentrate on holding an air bubble and fighting my powerful girlfriend at the same time. I used my last bit to send us shooting up into the fresh air. I snagged Annabeth by the waist and together, we swam to shore.

"Yeah," I said, slightly panting. "Pretty strong." Annabeth laughed weakly, underwater fighting had probably sapped her strength as well. She muttered something like, _you're ridiculous_ , under her breath. I saw Jason and the others heading towards us. It surprised me that they didn't look surprised to see us panting and Annabeth soaked. They just looked curious.

"Come on, guys, we have to leave. We've got school tomorrow." Piper told us. I dried Annabeth off and we headed towards the van. Piper and Reyna each carried a big, poster-sized manila envelope, presumably holding the posters. On the drive back to the house, Annabeth and I told everyone what had happened, which earned us some "Awwwww!"s from Piper.

When we got home and before we went to bed, Annabeth and I had some of the blue chocolate chip cookies. We were curled up by the empty fireplace, just talking for a bit. Of course the Stolls had to ruin it by video recording us.

"You know there's a whole document being put together, right?" Travis told us. "We're gonna show it at your wedding!" Annabeth half-heartedly lunged at them, then fell back. The brothers scrambled upstairs before Annabeth changed her mind about attacking.

"Okay, we should turn in." Annabeth said. "We have a long, wonderful day of making Missy regret the day she laid eyes on any of us." I chuckled a bit, stood, and helped my girlfriend up. I kissed her forehead before heading to my room to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry that took a while to get out there. I know there was a lot of fluffy Percabeth stuff, but I felt like there hasn't been enough yet. And I have the three top operation names. We have _Operation: E. M. (Expose Missy)_ from Shadowstone67. From softichgirl we have _Operation: Omega._ And last but not least, we have _Operation: School President_ from Guest. Don't forget to vote in reviews and I will be announcing the winner in the next chapter. And so for now, ta ta! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I have the result, and as there was only one comment, it sort of won by default. I don't really have much to say, so here is chapter nine, hope you like it, remember to comment.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's** **fabulous** **writings**

Frank POV

The next morning, before we even walked in, I could feel the propaganda going on for Missy. A couple of kids looked at Reyna and Annabeth and smirked, like 'you don't have a chance', but the girls just kept their confident walk. I saw Hazel shake her head a bit, a slightly sad look on her face. I reached out and gently took her hand. "Hey, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" I asked. She looked up and gave me a small smile.

"I'm fine, it's just that, well, the 20's didn't have all this student body president stuff. I'm worried that it will get out of hand, and someone might get hurt." She explained. I squeezed her hand and was about to say something comforting when a snobby voice pierced the air like a rusty dagger.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the soon to be defeats. Sure you don't want to back out now, Annabeth sweetie? Your little boyfriend wont be there to protect you when I cream you at this Friday's debate." Missy said, her eyes obviously relishing the moment. But Annabeth got a glint in her eyes that made me just a bit nervous for everyone within a five foot radius. I subconsciously took a small step back.

"Actually, Missy dear," Annabeth said, sarcasm on every word. "I'm quite looking forward to our little talk. You know at my summer camp, I've never lost one. I'm even better than," She paused for dramatic effect. "Michael Belson." I'd never heard of him, and I'd been over to Camp Half-Blood quite a bit during the summer. I checked Piper and Jason's faces and they looked just as confused as I felt. "And don't worry, I won't let everyone laugh as I destroy you." She turned to Leo and said as if to a puppy, "No laughing, okay?" Leo saluted her, a look of mock seriousness on his face.

"And if it makes you feel any better, I'll only laugh for a week at your defeat." Percy chimed in. "And then of course the rest of the time I'll be laughing at your shoes, your makeup, and, well, you probably get the picture." A soft chorus of ooooo's went out and I realized that we had a small audience. Missy seemed to notice that too for the first time and shot our crowd a murderous look. Then she turned on her heels and stalked away.

As we walked towards our locker, I asked Percy, "Who is Michael Belson?" Percy chuckled a bit and looked around to make sure no one except our friends were in hearing range.

"No one." He replied. "Annabeth made him up for effect. But it worked didn't it?" I nodded and went to my own locker to grabbed my things. Then we all headed to History. Annabeth decided we should box Percy in again, just in case Missy was feeling suicidal. **(Is that too harsh?)** As she came in, she seemed to purposely drop a note in front of Annabeth's desk, who eyed it wearily before picking it up and reading it. And that was the first time I ever saw Annabeth's eyes well up with emotional hurt and not physical pain.

After the teacher came in, Annabeth raised her hand and asked "Can I go to the office real quick? I have a massive headache." I heard her voice straining to keep the hurt out as she talked. The teacher consented both to letting her go and for Percy accompanying her. We all exchanged worried looks, and a quick glance at Missy told me that this was the intended effect. I could feel that we were all distracted, and I now had a new appreciation for the ADHD demigods I met. Finally, about fifteen minutes into class, Percy and Annabeth came back, Annabeth's face slightly red, and a murderous glint in Percy's eye.

We all gave them concerned glances, but they shook their heads, not wanting to deal with it at the moment. And so, the rest of the class seemed to drone on and on, though I guess the part about the Byzantine Empire was cool. **(Now, who remembers that?)** When class finally let out, all the girls, excluding Clarisse, though she did pat her shoulder, went to give Annabeth a huge hug. I'm not sure if this was the best move as tears started down her face again, and Annabeth was instantly whisked away to the bathroom at the end of the hall, that, if it was anything like the neighboring boy's bathroom, was hardly in use. That left us guys just standing there awkwardly.

"Ummm, okay." Leo started. "Didn't know that this was part of Operation: E.M." E.M. stood for Expose Missy, something we all thought was fairly appropriate. "I hope they're not late for English. Annabeth would absolutely hate that, especially since she missed some of History." We decided to go on to our next class and hope the girls weren't insulted that we left them behind.

* * *

Percy POV

Thankfully, the girls weren't late to class, and we even got a couple minutes to talk. "So, what was in that note?" Calypso asked. Apparently, the bathroom session had been for comforting, not explaining. Annabeth looked at me, like 'do you want to explain?'. I shook my head and gestured for her to go on.

"She, well, she called me um, a female dog." She said, giving Leo and Frank looks to explain to their girlfriends what that meant. The others gasped and some patted Ananbeth on the back. "And that I wasn't worthy of being with Percy." Everyone gasped again.

"Come on, if anything, Kelp Face here isn't worthy of being your boyfriend." Thalia teased, poking my side. I chuckled a bit, but the overprotective boyfriend in me was strengthening. There was no way that Annabeth and I were anything less than worthy of each other. She took a knife for me for the god's sake! My girlfriend, who had been giggling at Thalia's effort, glanced over at me and immediately took on a look of alarm.

"No." Annabeth told me. I looked at her incredulously. I haven't said anything yet! "Whatever you're thinking, Percy, no. Not worth it." I reached over and squeezed her hand, letting her know I'd keep it together. Before anybody could say anything else, Paul came in, ready to start class. We were in the middle of the Odyssey when Calypso abruptly stood up and asked to leave. Paul nodded, a sad glint in his eye. I noticed the same glint in Annabeth's eye, and I immediately felt like I'd missed a memo.

"Any volunteers to read the next couple of pages?" Paul asked. None of us raised our hands, but unfortunately, Missy did. She must've felt our tension and decided to see if she could piss us off. And so she started talking about Calypso, and how she evilly seduced Odysseus into staying with her, keeping him away from his beloved wife and son.

I saw Leo's fingers start to smolder with the beginnings of a fire, and my fists balled too. Missy continued in her snobby voice, emphasizing Calypso's horribleness. She made her sound like, well, herself. Unintentionally, I presumed. Even more reason to get Missy back my way, and now I had Repair Boy to help.

"Okay, that will be enough for now. Thank you." Paul said with very little thanks.. "Now, we will be having a debate about Calypso's intentions and if she is truly the villain in this scene." Just then Calypso returned and Leo slipped her a note explaining the situation. She raised her hand.

"May I lead the team defending Calypso?" She asked. I noticed her voice sounded really tight, like she was trying not to cry, but her tone was defensive. No one was disgracing her with her having a say in it. Paul nodded and handed her a piece of paper.

"Pass the paper around and anyone who wants to help defend Calypso sign up." He instructed her. "And thank you, Cally, for volunteering." Cally was Calypso's school name since, especially now, it was be a bit hard to be named after a Greek goddess. Or being a Greek goddess. Or former. We still hadn't figured out how her immortality worked now that she was off of Ogygia. Of course, all of us demigod signed up to defend her. Not very many others signed up with us, but since we made up pretty much half the class, it didn't really matter.

"I'll lead the team against Calypso." Missy offered. Paul nodded and handed her a paper as well. "Oh look, Annie, we'll be debating again, how ironic!" Annabeth tensed, she absolutely hated it when people called her Annie. I also saw her brow creased a bit in worry, she now had two debates to prepare for. Paul let us have the rest of the class period researching. We surprised the mortal kids in our team with knowledge of Calypso's curse.

We also used Daedalus' laptop (it had been retrieved from Tartarus for Annabeth as a gift for saving Olympus) to do more research. By the end of the period we had an outline of main debate topics. At the end of class, Paul informed us that the debate would be held on Wednesday, and we would be given all of tomorrow's class period to work on strategy as well

Annabeth and Reyna did not need to worry about this project. We had it in the bag.

* * *

Jason POV

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. The explosions and cookies probably helped.

First, in PE, Coach let us have a free day and a game of dodge ball started. Ryan, who no longer hit on any of the girls on the demigod side but still resented Percy for being generally cooler (although that's not how he'd put it) led a full scale attack. Leo panicked as three balls came flying towards him and accidentally made two of them explode, then caught the last one. Hazel managed to make it look as though Leo had merely dodged the two balls, but why they were missing no one would ever know. Later in the locker room Percy said, "Dodge ball is so much more fun without the cannibals!"

Later in Science, the teacher used cookies as a metaphor for photosynthesis. You put certain ingredients in, add thermal energy, and a certain something came out along with byproducts, like the aroma. **(This is based on a real experience in my life!)** It was overall delicious, but Percy was a tad disappointed there wasn't any blue involved. The most boring subject was Math, but even that seemed to pass pretty quickly. And then, finally, we went home.

After assuring Annabeth and Reyna that we could handle the Calypso debate, they went off to their rooms work on their own strategies for Friday's presidential debate. Annabeth left us her laptop and we all sat in the second floor living room to work on the project. Piper got out the outline we had come up with in class and pulled up one of the websites we'd jotted down at the bottom of the page.

"Okay, so Annabeth found a couple different versions of that section of the Odyssey, I'm printing them out now." Percy shot her a worried look. "Don't worry, in Latin and Greek." She promised. With a few clicks the sheets spilled out from the laptop, with apparently had it's own printer. I saw Leo eying it, and I bet he was wondering if he could make a replica. We were scanning some of them when Calypso threw down her sheet with a moan of exasperation and flopped back onto a pillow.

"Stupid Odysseus," She complained. "Why did he write these things about me? I gave him rest and helped him regain his strength! Is it my fault the gods cursed me to fall in love with every stupid guy that falls onto my island?" Leo gave her a curious look. "Okay, maybe excepting you." She said with a small smile. "But still, it's so unfair!" Leo wrapped an arm around her.

"So, if we don't win, can I blast Missy?" Leo asked. Calypso laughed a bit and shrugged. "Yes!" He exclaimed, jumping up onto the coffee table and alighting himself. I saw the table smolder a bit a gave Percy a look. He snapped his fingers and from out of no where, what seemed like a gallon of water was dumped onto Leo, dousing his flames. It receded just as fast, and Percy took on a look like, 'la la la, wasn't me, the son of the god of water who just drenched you'. Leo pushed his damp hair out of his eyes and death-stared Percy. "Oh, it is on, Aquman."

"Wait!" Nico yelled. He grabbed them both, shadow traveled, then returned empty handed before heading over to the window. We all followed him and saw Percy and Leo facing off, fire verses water in the backyard. "I didn't think we needed to burn down the living room." Nico told us. We looked on until the two got a little too close to the garden, and Katie grew vines to restrain them as Calypso went down to placate Leo and Piper went to go get Annabeth for Percy.

"Seriously, I'm gone for two minutes and you almost destroy the flowers." Annabeth complained as she calmed Percy down. We all laughed as they came back inside, then headed to the kitchen for a snack. We had one of those touch screen soda machines that along with all the regular stuff also produced nectar (in very small portions, of course) and in Percy's case, blue drinks. Literally, every beverage came with a blue option. So we each grabbed a glass, loaded up on caffeine, then grabbed a couple big family sized bags of chips and headed back upstairs. Reyna joined us as well and we filled her in on the whole Percy-Leo thing.

"And we made you praetor." Reyna said, shaking her head at Percy. We spent a little longer on the Calypso debate then finished our other homework. After that we had an early dinner before deciding on a mini movie night. Piper cuddled up next to me and fell asleep by the time it was over. I ended up carrying her to her room.

"Good night, Pipes." I said as I left. She mumbled something unintelligible as I closed the door and headed to my own room, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter done! I hoped everyone liked. I feel it's soo annoying that Annabeth always comes up red. don't know where that came from. But anyway, please comment and I will be back with more soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the comments! You all are so awesome! So here is Ch. 10, I hope everyone enjoys! Please remember to update! I just realized that all of my punctuations are exclamation points! Another random thought from me. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. #Dealwithit**

Calypso POV

Wednesday came super fast. Thank the gods we were prepared. The morning of the debate for, as Leo put it, 'my honor' was rainy, one of the few we'd had since we came to the house. The magical boundaries, although keeping out monsters and mortals, did not keep out weather and Festus had to be kept indoors, which seemed to aggravate him. Leo ended up deactivating him for the day.

We were all quiet on the way to school, not from tension, but from anticipation. I think we were all ready to see Missy get smacked. Annabeth and Reyna mostly kept to themselves leading up to English, probably wrapped up in the presidential debate preparations. History seemed to take forever, and Leo assured me that it was normal, that excitement makes time take longer, so to speak. We were all jittery by the time we headed to second period. The three mortals on our side, who had sort of been left out of the whole getting ready thing, were also very excited to see Missy beaten.

"Alright, if the main speakers for each team will come up? We will flip a coin to see which side goes first." Mr. Blofis instructed. With him at the desk were a couple other teachers he told us would be helping him judge. I headed up to the front, along with Piper and Frank. I think Missy was a bit disappointed not to see Annabeth as well. She came up with one of her entourage and a guy I vaguely recognized as being on the basketball team. "Heads or tail?" Mr. Blofis asked us. We chose tails. The coin came up as heads. Missy started.

"Imagine being kept away from all that you know for seven years." She said. "Your spouse, your child, your kingdom for seven years after being away at war for some time." Was Odysseus really with me for seven years? I thought it was only a week. Time was strange on Ogygia. "And not because you were busy doing some heroic deed, no. It wasn't even your fault. It was because of an evil enchantress working her magic on you, bewitching you to fall in love with her." My fists clenched. There had been no spell! "How can that be worth even considering forgiving?" Everyone turned to us now.

"How can it be?" I repeated. "Unless you are deprived from all human contact for eternity. Unless one small mistake led to banishment." I had everyone's attention now. This was unknown information. "Do you think Calypso wanted to be trapped on an island all alone? That no one could even find unless by mistake? Would you?" I asked. There was a little muttering. "Calypso supported her father, the Titan Atlas, in the war against the gods. Because of this she was banished forever. Company would come only once a century, perhaps longer. Heroes," My voice caught a little. "Heroes she couldn't help falling in love with, hand chosen by the Fates so that they could never stay for long." I suddenly felt empty, like I'd just told everybody my deepest, darkest secret.

"Not long you say?" Missy said. "Because seven years isn't very long at all. Why it can pass in the blink of an eye!" She exclaimed mockingly. "Perhaps on Ogygia, but to poor Penelope on Ithaca? Her husband could've been dead for all she knew, but no, he was being held prisoner."

"Odysseus could've left whenever he wanted!" I exclaimed. Anger was boiling up in me, and I knew Missy knew it. It was clear on that smug little face of she wore she did. Piper placed a hand on my arm, telling me silently to calm down. I exhaled and nodded.

"And no, seven years isn't very long, not on Ogygia, and especially not for a goddess." Piper said. "And just think about that, eternal banishment. For someone who never dies, that is a long, long time. Why if it were all real, Calypso would still be on that island today!" I saw all of my demigod friends stifling laughs, and Leo winked at me. I smiled back. "And as far as we know, she only ever had one visitor, so seven years out of forever can't have been very long."

"But she must've known, mustn't she?" Missy started again. "Odysseus must've told her he had a wife and a son waiting for him? And still, she kept him prisoner." Apparently anything I said went in one ear of that overinflated head and out the other.

"Yes, and she never even felt guilty about it did she?" Missy's friend added. Of course I'd felt bad, but this could've been the only visitor I got. I didn't know if I'd be getting more or never again.

"But like Cally said," Frank put in. "He could've left anytime, and Homer doesn't say if Calypso felt bad or not." And so, we continued on, back and forth, and finally, and unfortunately, Missy won. **(Plot twist!)** Leo made all sorts of accusations, that she was secretly a daughter of Aphrodite and had charmspeaked the other judges, that she'd threatened the other judges, all sorts of wild things. We finally calmed him down (the running during PE probably helped) and then it was lunchtime.

"So, so sorry about the defeat." Missy told us as we headed to our usual table. "Annie honey, if your debate is as bad as theirs, well, I would think about dropping out now." But Annabeth didn't seem to be listening.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Missy came over to taunt us and when she left, I started thinking. This loss might make my win even more humiliating! I was shocked out of my thoughts by Piper, who yelled, "Annabeth, a little help please?" I looked up and saw them trying to keep Percy restrained. I quickly dashed around the table to face him and put both hands on his chest.

"Settle down, Seaweed Brain." I moved my arms to wrap around his neck. "Stop. Not worth it." I told him. Percy looked at my, sighed, and kissed my forehead before we both sat down.

Just like the days had flown to Wednesday, they fairly sprinted to Friday, and to my debate. I hadn't told anyone my strategy, and I knew it was going to blow some minds. Right after lunch all presidential candidates were called to the auditorium. Everyone wished Reyna and I luck as we headed off. Missy was there, sneering at us, but I had to stay focused. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note Missy had given me. I scanned it again, letting the anger sweep back through me, and then I converted it into timidity and misery that could be extinguished at a word's notice.

Fifteen minutes later the principal brought us out to a full crowd and had us seated in alphabetical order. I was first. Before the actual debate, we would each give a quick, ideally two minute speech. The everyone quieted down and I was called to the podium. I scanned the crowd and found my friends, quickly caught Percy's eye who winked, took a deep breath, glanced one more time at the note, then started.

"As some of you may know," I started quietly. "I was delivered a note that was meant to shake my confidence." I looked up, seeing triumph on Missy's face and confusion on everyone else's. I ripped up the note and stuffed it back into my pocket. "Well, it didn't." I said confidently. The look of shock Missy wore was absolutely priceless. A grin spread over Percy's face. "Many of you know who I am, what I've done," A couple of people glanced at Ryan Crestan. "And who my crowd is. But right now, I need you to forget all that and look at me as a student. And that's all I am right now. A student. But maybe, with your help, I can become more. Thank you." There was applause as I headed back to my seat.

"That's my Wise Girl!" I heard Percy yell. Several people looked at him strangely, but he just smiled, pride in his eyes. The rest of the candidates went, Missy gave a lot of empty promises, and then it was time for the actual debate to start. Earlier that week, students had been asked to send in questions asking about changes the president could make to the school, that were of course reasonable. Now behind the podium, the principal asked the first question.

"Is it possible to move the Homecoming Dance date up a week? The softball team and the lacross team have games that night and there is no way we could make both." First of all, what idiot planned the schedule that way? I raised my hand, along with Reyna, a guy on Percy's swim team, and Missy (go figure). "Yes, Miss Ramirez-Arellano." He said.

"With a bit of planning, I'm sure we can push the dance or perhaps even the games back." She says, with a small wink to me. I realize that she has given me an opportunity to come out strong.

"Unfortunately, I must correct Reyna. We couldn't push the games back seeing as the school we'll be playing that night have their own schedule." I say. "If adjustments are to be made, it will have to be to our dance." I say. The principal nods and shuffles his cards and continues the debate.

This continued for another hour. Whenever Reyna was called, she gave incomplete answers for me to fill. Whenever Missy was called, I did my best to find some flaw I could contradict. Whenever I was called, I just did my best to answer without any loopholes Missy could exploit. I wasn't always that lucky. A couple of time I thought overly complicated and my response came out all wrong and everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

When it was finally over, I was all thinked out and quite frankly exhausted from holding my breath every time a question was asked and I had about three seconds to think up a solution. After the principal concluded the debate there was applause that included a standing ovation from my demigod friends. We'd missed Science and a bit of Math, and the teacher let us have a free, supposedly study period. But we just chatted most of the time.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. When you got that note, you were acting the whole time to lead Missy on?" Percy asked. "Cause if you were, I mean, you had everyone convinced. If there was a god of truth, you would of fooled even him!" I laughed a bit.

"Well, I was a little hurt at first, but I did mostly fake it." I explained. "Oh, but I did really have a headache in History. But just from Missy's annoyingness." I earned a few chuckles from that.

"Oh, so you didn't really deserve that bathroom session, did you?" Thalia teased. I shrugged, a mock-guilty look on my face. "Well, you should probably be safe for now, anyway." She said. Reyna and I exchanged confused looks. Thalia saw this and explained, "There were about a dozen candidates out there right? They can't have that many in the final election. About half of them will be eliminated by Monday. The teachers told us before we left."

"They didn't want any of you to know so that it didn't freak you out." Hazel said. I nodded.

* * *

Hazel POV

Annabeth had done amazing in the debate. By seventh period we'd already decided on having a little party. The atmosphere at school seemed a bit changed though. Boys and girls were more awkward with each other. It was probably a modern thing, so I decided to ask Piper.

"Oh, it's probably because there's that Homecoming Dance coming up. It was mentioned at the debate, remember?" She explained. I nodded slowly. I'd died before I could've gone to an official school dance. "I think it's in three weeks, plus of course the delay for those two games." I nodded again. I wondered when, and if Frank would ask me. The thought of it made me blush a little.

Seventh period flew by and soon we were in the cars on our way home. As soon as we got home, Calypso and Katie headed to the kitchen to start making snacks, and I decided to help. I quickly realized though,math at I was no the best cook. The blue-chocolate chip cookies I made weren't burnt, but they came out all crumbly. Calypso managed to save them by incorporating them into a cookie crumble cake. I, however, left to go find Frank.

I saw him in the training room with all of the other boys, except for Nico and Connor. Sensing something important was happening, I backed away before anyone could notice. Then I decided to just go my room. Once there, I pulled out my sketchbook and started on a drawing of the house. About a half hour later, there was a knock on my door. I went to answer and there stood Calypso.

"Katie tells me you draw." She said. I nodded. "Do you want to come help with the frosting?" I smiled and followed her down to the kitchen. "Okay, so the cake isn't quite ready, so for now we just need to mix the frosting."

"What color?" I asked, looking at the huge collection of food dyes. Calypso shrugged and gestured for me to choose. After ten minutes of looking through every color several times, I decided to just stick with the theme of the cake and went with blue. Katie came over and showed me how to mix the cream cheese and sugar into a huge mixing bowl. The only problem was the quantity of frosting we were making required four cups of powdered sugar and the largest, clean measuring cup we had was a half cup **(Again, based on a real situation in my life)**. So we lost maybe an eight of a cup of powdered sugar in the eight time I scooped a half cup in and in settled with a great poof that sent a bit sugar dust flying. In the couple seconds right after, if I stuck my tongue out, the air tasted like sugar!

As I stirred, the oven dinged and Calypso brought out the blue chocolate chip cookie crumble cake. Phew, that's a mouthful. About two minutes later I had a big bowl of blue sugar ready to be applied to the cake. I discovered why Katie thought that because I drew, I'd be good at cake frosting. It was just like painting! In no time, The cake was completely frosted, and I was adding some little designs around the edges.

I could hear preparations being made in the living room, furniture being moved, music being selected, and curtains being drawn back from the window. It was quite nice how the rain had cleared up. I heard some sizzling and shook me head, exasperated, knowing that Leo was partially on fire. Well, hopefully he was only partially on fire. When I was done with the cake, I was instructed to put it in the freezer to keep the frosting from melting. I also put plastic wrap on the leftover and put that in the freezer too.

"Hazel, could you come help me a sec?" I heard Annabeth ask from the living room. I quickly wiped my hands and went to see her on a ladder jiggling something on the usually remote controlled fan. "The remote broke and this is the only way to turn it on now." She said. "Just hold the ladder steady." I nodded. "By the way, do you know where the boys are? Leo just came down and Connor and Nico have been down here the whole time, but where are the others?" She asked.

"I saw them in the training room when I was looking for Frank. They seemed to be talking about something personal and I just left." I told her. She succeeded in clicking the fan on and came down. There was a small smirk on her face.

"Think they needed a heart to heart talk?" She said jokingly. I laughed and helped her put the ladder away. Piper came in with some small folding tables that we set up around the room before going to the kitchen to get the snacks. We dumped potato chip and pretzels and all sorts of other stuff into big plastic bowls, grabbed a big bucket, filled it with ice, and then added a bunch of sodas, and brought as many napkins as we could out to the living room. Then we flopped onto the couch, exhausted from lugging that big ice bucket out. We didn't get much time to rest though.

"Let's party!" Percy exclaimed as he raced down the stairs, followed by the other boys. And so it begun.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the party chapter and it's going to be sick! I hope everyone liked Chapter 10 and the few twists I added. I may not update for a while what with ToA coming out on Tuesday, but I'll do my best! Until then, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey! Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm back with chapter eleven, guess I didn't need to tell you that, but anyways, I hoped you like it, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own the series of Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, although I darn wish I did.**

Piper POV

Right away I could tell something was up with the boys. They seemed a little preoccupied, which wasn't too unusual for some of them, but all of them at once? Unheard of. They were trying to cover it up though. The rest of the girls and I went to change into the outfits we'd worn at Missy's party. When we came back downstairs, Leo was fiddling with the speakers so I sat down, still slightly exhausted from moving all the furniture around. Why'd the gods have to make it so heavy?

Jason asked me to dance as soon as the music started playing. For the first couple of songs we were sort of just bouncing and I did a couple of spins, which I really enjoyed in my dress. "You look great." Jason told me. I smiled and gave him a playful shove.

"That's the exact same thing you said the first time I wore the dress." I told him. "Couldn't come up with any new material, Sparky?" I teased. He chuckled and spun me so that my dressed flared out. As I came to a stop, the song changed to a slower one. Jason took my hand and bowed.

"May I have the pleasure of accompanying you in this dance, Miss McLean?" He asked. I giggled a little and curtsied.

"I would be honored." I replied. We started to slowly revolve in a circle and I glanced at other dancing couples. The only once not dancing were Reyna and Thalia, who were talking about something, and Nico and Connor, who just sat looking awkward. About half way through the song, Hazel whispered something to Frank who nodded and went to sit. Hazel then went and asked her brother to dance, which in my opinion was really sweet.

"Jason, look." I nudged him and nodded towards the children of Hades, then towards Thalia. He gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes. "You should ask your sister to dance!" I told him. Realization crept over his face and he nodded. We headed over to where Thalia sat.

"Hey sis, do you want to dance?" He asked. For a second, I thought that Thalia was about to blast Jason, but then she smiled and took his hand. I sat with Reyna and we discussed the current demigod exchange program between the two camps. The song ended and a much more upbeat one started.

"Shall we?" I asked Reyna. She nodded and we jumped up. I grabbed her hands and we started bouncing around in a circle. Before long, Annabeth joined in, then Hazel, and pretty soon all of us girls were just sort of spinning around with joined hands until someone, and I don't know who it was but I don't blame her, fell from dizziness, dragging the rest of us down with us. So there we were, collapsed in a heap in the middle of the floor, laughing our heads off.

"Why are the girls always doing cute things and we don't?" Leo wondered as we stood up. Percy shrugged, then grabbed him and rest of the boys and tried to replicate our circle. Needless to say, they didn't go for very long. They almost immediately collapsed, and us girls were still the ones laughing.

"You guys are ridiculous." Annabeth said as she helped Percy up. I went to help Jason, who was buried under Leo and Chris. With Clarisse and Calypso's help, we managed to free our boyfriends. When everyone had finally gotten to their feet, I noticed Percy and Jason exchange a look with Leo, who quickly shook his head. This was so confusing. "Wanna grab a snack?" Annabeth asked me. I nodded and followed her to a bowl filled with chips. "I think there's something up with the boys." She muttered as she filled her plate.

"I know! They've been acting so weird, like they're waiting for something." I replied. "And I heard Hazel say that they were up in the training room." Annabeth nodded. "What could they be planning?" I wondered.

* * *

Percy POV

This had to be perfect. What us boys were referring to as the Big Ask was drawing near, and everything had to be perfect. Our girls deserved that. Leo had fixed the playlist so that the song that would play at exactly seven o'clock would be Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale, except he'd managed to change kiss to ask so it would be more like Ask the Girl. Then there would be confetti, flowers, the whole nine yards, and with any luck, we wouldn't be humiliated. Hopefully.

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep you're eyes on me," I heard the music start. Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me into the thick of things. "I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, she said ooo shut up and dance with me." I spun Annabeth around a few times, and then she tried to spin me which was kind of awkward because I was a half a head taller than her, but she managed. **(BTW, I love this song, it reminds me of Percabeth!)** We danced a couple more verses before I fell, exhausted, onto the couch.

"So, how's your weekend been so far?" Annabeth asked me. Dang it, she was prodding. I'd been with Annabeth long enough to know when she was trying to wheedle something out of someone. I had to resist! I could not betray the Big Ask plans!

''Oh, it's been cool, very relaxing so far." I replied. I saw Annabeth look me over. That girl was top notch at lie detecting, but I figured if I didn't give any unnecessary information, I wouldn't be lying, right? I mean, my weekend has been pretty relaxing so far. But then, Annabeth leaned into me and sighed. That could not be good.

"I just feel like I haven't seen you very much." She said with another sigh. Great, now she was playing towards my boyfriend side. Just great. The song changed again and I pulled her up, hoping to distract her with dancing. I also checked the time; it was six; only one more hour. I could do this. We danced a while, ate some of the amazing blue chocolate chip cookie cake, until finally, Leo called me over. Annabeth and most of the other girls were talking with Thalia and Reyna, who were sort of in on the plan and had agreed to keep the girls distracted. I headed to the kitchen with the other guys.

"Everyone ready?" Leo asked as he passed out little bouquets of flowers. I shook my head, so many things could go wrong, and was relieved to see some others shaking their heads as well. "Well, we're doing it anyway!" Leo exclaimed, punching his fist into the air. I watched the second hand tick by, fifteen seconds, I kept myself from starting to hyperventilate, who knew asking a girl to the dance could be so stressful? Five seconds, we gathered at the door to the living room. "Here we go." Leo said, and now even he was sounding nervous.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way." The music had started. Here goes nothing. I saw several of the girls look up in surprise. I cursed under my breath. Annabeth's lips curled into a smile and I relaxed a bit. A small bit, mind you. "And you don't you why but you're dying to try, you wanna ask the girl." I walked over to my Wise Girl, trying to focus on the fact that she was smiling encouragingly.

"Um, hey." I started lamely. "Annabeth Chase, would you do me the honor of being my date to the Homecoming?" I asked, offering the little bouquet of flowers. She looked at me with that look she gets when she's trying to discern the best way to kill a monster, and for a brief, horrifying second, I thought she was going to say no. Then she took the flowers and kissed my cheek.

"I'd love to." She replied. I smiled and twirled her before looking to see how the other guys were doing. Jason looked good, so did Frank. Clarisse had just punched Chris in the arm and said yes, which wasn't too weird. An amused Calypso was looking at a flaming Leo, who I think was ablaze with happiness and relief, and Katie was leaning over Travis, who apparently had fainted. Annabeth, who had been looking around with me, and I were laughing. "So, this is what you'd been planning?" She asked. I nodded with a slightly sheepish grin. Annabeth gave me a sweet, quick kiss. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." I told her. She raised an eyebrow. I told you, she has a built in lie detector. "Okay, it wasn't nothing." I admitted. "But for you, it was worth it."

* * *

Leo POV

The Big Ask had gone great! As soon as I'd extinguished my flames, Calypso dragged me onto the dance floor and we headed over to where Jason and Piper were dancing. As soon as I was within an arm's reach, Piper slapped me lightly. "I can't believe you planned all that without telling us!" She exclaimed. "It was brilliant!"

"Did you expect anything less from the amazing Captain Mcshizzle?" I asked. Calypso gave me her 'you're ridiculous' look before going to talk to Katie. "So, should we do anything big for Homecoming?" I asked. Piper gave a little groan.

"Ugh, I just hope my mom doesn't beauty zap us." She said. "I mean, if we went looking like Barbie dolls, I'm sure that guarantees a soda stain on my dress courtesy of Missy." I groaned a bit. Ever since that girl had proven Calypso evil in that debate, I just wanted to make her explode! And calling Annabeth a dumb blond had almost made my brother in sassiness explode. Who could I be sassy with if Percy was gone?

"I bet that Aphrodite would make it so the stain just dissolved." I heard Jason say, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Then it might almost be worth letting your mom beauty zap you, just to see the expression on Missy's face." Piper laughed a bit. She then did her best impression of a stunned Missy.

"Like, oh my god, how did you freaks do that?" She impersonated Missy's high, whining voice. Jason and I laughed. Then, from out of no where, came the best idea I'd had since the Big Ask. Something that would be the cherry on top of the sundae of Missy's downfall.

"Piper, you should run for Homecoming Queen!" I exclaimed.

* * *

 **Okay, so that's that. Again, very sorry for the wait. Please tell me in comments if Piper should or should not run for Homecoming Queen. Also, sorry for cutting the Bad Boy Supreme's part short. So, comment, and I'll be back soon with chapter 12. Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I have the most supportive reviewers in the world! I'm so sorry for taking so long, been very busy traveling. Because Mr. McShizzle didn't get his proper share last chapter, I'm gonna start off with him. So, get ready, cause I'm about to blow your mind! (Except probably not, cause I'm no Uncle Rick.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except the ones I've created.**

Leo POV

"No, no, I'm not going to run." Piper said. "We don't even know if Missy's going to do it, and we'll be too busy working on Operation E.M.!" I sighed to myself, I'd half-known Piper wouldn't do it. She was really truly an Aphrodite rebel girl. "Besides, if Mom found out, she would make way too big of a deal of it, and my brothers and sisters would never let me live it down, especially Drew." She added.

"Yeah, okay, I get it." I said. I thought for a moment, cause I still definitely did not want to see Misdy on the Homecoming throne. "Wait a second!" I exclaimed as something dawned on me. "I heard the girl next to me in Science say something about running for Queen, she seems pretty nice, what if we helped her?" I suggested. "Her name is Emily."

"Oh, Emily Cooper?" Piper asked. I nodded. "We're partners in Home Economics! She's really nice and makes mean brownies! She's my best non-demigod friend and she hates Missy as much as we do." I sensed juicy gossip, but decided to hold off.

"Anyone who can make a good brownie is fine by me." I said. "Will you talk to her on Monday?" I asked. Piper nodded, and we headed over to the rest of our friends to tell them. Before we could though, Percy stood up on a chair with a raised glass of soda. Everyone grew silent, Aqua Man had something to say.

"I would like to propose a toast," He started. Everyone scrambled to grap a cup of something, several liquids being tipped over in the process. "To us, first of all, for being able to stay sane this long into high school." We all applauded each other. "Secondly, to Calypso, Katie, and Hazel, for making the amazing cookie crumble cake, it was delicious." Percy held up his plate of cake. Everyone nodded, some congratulating the chefs. "And finally, to Annabeth, the future Student Body President. I love you, Wise Girl!" Everyone awwed as Annabeth pulled Percy down from the chair and kissed him.

"To the pool!" Clarisse exclaimed as she, Chris, and the Stolls ran towards them. However, they never reached the couple because they seemingly disappeared.

"I think the first time was enough to last us a lifetime, what do you think Seaweed Brain?" We heard Annabeth's voice behind us. We all spun around to see the previously targeted couple standing on the staircase, a couple steps up from where Nico was standing.

"Totally, thanks so much for delivering us from that, cuz, we owe you." Percy told Deathboy. Nico nodded with a slightly smug smile. "And that, friends is how one escapes crazed demigods craving to relive the past." He said with a bow. We all applauded, laughing, although Clarisse looked slightly put out that she hadn't gotten to dump anyone in the pool. "Oh, yeah, cheers!" He said, raising his class again before taking a sip. As I took my sip, I remembered our Homecoming plan.

"Oh, Jason, Piper and I have come up with Operation E.M. Part Two!" I exclaimed as I pushed my way up towards the stairs. "It will involve the mean, lean brownie making machine, Emily Cooper." I saw several people's heads jerk up, and something in their eye that read as recognition. "We will be fully supporting her, even if Missy doesn't decide to run, which is quite unlikely, especially since she will have recent,y lost to Madame President Chase." I said with a formal bow towards Annabeth.

"Wasn't Emily Cooper one of the mortals on our debate team?" Calypso called out. I did vaguely remember a peppy brown haired girl that first day of preparation. I gave my girl a thumbs up and an approving smile spread on her face.

"So, all in favor of this?" Annabeth asked. Everyone's hand shoot up. "Okay, Operation E.M. Part Two will start in, I think one week until the election results?" I shrugged, but saw most people nodding. "And now, let's continue this party!" The music, which I had lowered during Percy's toast, was now cranked up, courtesy of yours truly, and we all started dancing again. Almost five hours later, at one in the morning, everyone was heading up to bed, Percy was crashing from a sugar rush, and I felt like I was about to, although I hadn't had one, even if Calypso said I had. I passed out as soon as my head hit the bed.

* * *

Annabeth POV

The next morning, I awoke to the most amazing smell. I rolled out of bed and noticed that the clock said eleven forty-five. I as slightly astonished, I'd never slept past ten thirty, even the day after we'd gotten back from the Giant War. I quickly changed and ran downstairs to the kitchen to find Percy's mom making cookies! "Sally!" I exclaimed as I ran over to hug her. She squeezed me, and I felt something in my stomach I could only describe as love from a mother. Of course my mother was proud of me, and loved me in her own way, but she never hugged me like this.

"Annabeth! It's so good to see you, sweetie!" She exclaimed as she pulled away. "Is that son of mine with you?" She asked. I looked up, slightly confused.

"Wait, if Percy didn't let you in, who did?" I asked. Sally glanced behind her and I saw Thalia licking a cookie dough covered spoon. She gave me a smile and gestured to an bowl with cookie dough on the sides. Sally must've been stocking us up.

"Anyway, I have to leave after I get this batch in the oven, so could you go get him?" She asked. I nodded, and heard her say, as I started up the stairs, "I've been here for an hour, I can't believe he didn't sense his own mother." I chuckled to myself, hearing the mock disappointment in her voice.

"Perseus Jackson, you wake up right now, or your mother is going to ground you!" I exclaimed as I walked into his room. "Which won't be that hard since she's in our kitchen!" I added when the first statement had no affect on him. Percy lifted his head a bit, confusion in his eyes. "Seaweed Brain, your mom's here." I said. He sniffed, and immediately bounced up and ran out of the room. _Classic Seaweed Brain,_ I thought to myself as I followed him.

"Mom! What are you doing here! And why did you let Thalia lick the spoon? That's my job!" Percy was exclaiming as I reentered the kitchen.

"Because you were still sleeping and Thalia let me in." Sally replied. "Anyway, I Just wanted to say hi. Paul tells me you've been doing pretty good, and Annabeth, I hear you're running for student body president!" She said, and I nodded as she passed Percy a spoon and the bowl Thalia had previously been cleaning. "I hope you win."

"Thanks Sally." I said as I ran a finger down the bowl and lick the cookie batter off. "We had our first debate yesterday." Sally nodded and started scooping cookie batter onto a backing tray.

"Yes, Paul told me. He said you did very well." I smiled, my heart glowing with pride. I heard someone coming down the steps, or I should say tripping, and found Nico, a very sleepy look on his face. "Hello, Nico, dear." Sally said. The son of Hades gave her a sleepy smile, accepted the spoon she gave him, and started scraping the bowl Percy was. Sally finished the loading cookie batter onto the tray and slid it into the oven. "Alright, that's that, I've set the timer, please try to save to batter for the others." Sally said as she grabs her purse. "I'll see you soon, bye everyone!" She gave us all hugs, kissed Percy's head, and left.

"Your mom rules, Kelp Head." Thalia said. Pretty soon, our fellow demigods were trickling down the stairs, some plopping themselves in front of the television, others coming to get some cookie batter. After a few minutes, I decided to start breakfast. I opened the fridge and pulled out the huge carton of eggs and two frying pans before I headed to the living room where most everyone was.

"Who wants sunny-side up and who wants scrambled?" I asked. As the orders came pouring in, I grabbed some paper and a pen and jotted it all down. Then I went back to the kitchen and started cooking. As I was scooping scrambled eggs onto about five plates, Percy came over to slide the sunny-side up eggs onto more plates. He then started bringing plates out to the living room, also known as the Saturday Zone. "Thanks." I said as he came back.

"No problem, Wise Girl." He replied. When it was my turn to bring out plates, I caught sight of myself in the mirror by the stairs, both hands holding plates, and was hit with another version of me. A version where I was mortal, where I had both parents say good morning to me every day, where I met Percy at a regular camp, where we hadn't saved the world, where I worked at a diner as an after school and weekend job. And for a split second, I was jealous of that other me.

But then I walked out into the living room and say all of my friends laughing together at whatever silly show they were watching. There was no way we would have been such close friends if we hadn't risked our lives for each other, if we hadn't faced death together. I felt Percy's arm wrap around me as I finished giving everyone breakfast. "I never properly said good morning." He said and he kissed my forehead. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain." I replied. Percy gave me a plate of scrambled eggs and we went to sit on the floor in front of one of the sofas together. The others were watching a show called Girl Meets World on Netflix (I could tell because there were no commercials) where the main character, a girl named Riley, had just been asked out by a boy named Lucas, who had actually asked for her father's blessing to do so. The show was really cute and ended with Riley and her best friend, Maya sitting on a bay window talking.

"I love that show." Piper said as it ended.

* * *

Nico POV **(This is my first time doing his POV, forgive any errors)**

After breakfast was over, we dropped off our dishes at the sink and headed up to the training room. Clarisse and Chris were already sparring by the time I got there, and as I put on the light weight training armor, most of the others paired off. I noticed Hazel waiting for me though, and after I grabbed my sword I headed over to her. "Hey." She said as we took our fighting stances.

"Good morning, sis, ready for a wake up call?" I teased. Hazel giggled a little and swung her sword, catching me by surprise. My instincts kept me safe, thank the gods, and I blocked just in the nick of time.

"In your dreams, brother." She told me. We started going at each other harder and I noted how much my little sister had changed since when I'd first found her in the Underworld. She used to be shy and scared of her curse. Now she was confident, bold sometimes, and I couldn't help but wish I could introduce her to Bianca. I'm sure they would've gotten along well.

Lost in thought, I suddenly heard my sword clang to the ground and felt the cold edge of Hazel's blade on my neck. "Good job." I said as she pulled away and handed me my sword, a grin on her face. "Water break?" I asked. My sister nodded and we headed to the mini fridge in the corner of the training room that was stocked with water bottles. "By the way, thanks for asking me to dance last night." I said.

"Of course, Neeks, I felt bad seeing you there all by yourself." Hazel replied as she took a swig of water. "Remember how back in our day, we weren't allowed to drink anything super cold after working out in the sun?" She asked. I nodded, a faint smile coming to my lips as I remember my mother giving me some lukewarm water after playing outside with Bianca.

"Yeah," I said as I took a gulp from my own bottle. "It really annoyed me sometimes." Then, Frank came over, slightly red, and I noticed Reyna standing a few meters in front of us.

"Mind if I borrow her?" He asked me, a slightly nervousness note in his voice. Seriously, I tell him to not hurt my sister one time and he acts like I'm going to send a skeletal army after him. Of course if he does hurt Hazel, I will, and arrange a special punishment for him in the Fields of Punishment. Though I guess he would be going to Elysium, what with the whole Hero of Olympus thing he has going for him. But I keot this all to myself and nodded. "Thanks." Frank said and he and Hazel headed off. Reyna then came over to me.

"You and me?" She suggested. I nodded again and followed her out onto the mat. We fought several rounds and as the huge click in the training room struck one, I headed to my bathroom to shower. When I was done, I headed up to the library, deciding to start an the weekend homework the teachers had given. Of course, I wasn't surprised to see Annabeth, though I was surprised that she was with Piper and not Percy.

"Please please please? It is so good, you'd love it! There's even a dangerous blond, just like you!" I heard Piper pleading. I dragged one of the huge beanbags to a corner in he back. However, I did hear Annabeth sigh in relent.

"Fine, but only if you can convince the other girls." I heard her say, followed by a squeal from Piper. Suddenly, I heard something thump up the stairs and into the library. "Whoa, Seaweed Brain, what's the rush?" I heard Annabeth asked. There was panting, and I figured that Percy had ran all the way up here from the fourth floor.

"Are there any guys up here? Jason decided we should have a Guy's Night Out tonight." I heard Percy say, still breathing heavily.

"Percy, just don't be out past nine, we need to get a decent night's sleep tonight." Annabeth said. "And I think Nico's back there." She waved a hand in my general direction. I stood up and walked towards them.

"Yeah, I heard." I said, cutting Percy off. "And I'm in."

* * *

 **And that's it for now, I hope you all liked it. I just published another fanfic, and hope you can find time to check it out. So, that's that, please review both, and I'll be back ASAP.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm back! I know, I haven't posted in like half a year, and you all must hate me, but I'm finally back, and will probably be posting more regularly now. Hope you all liked my last chapter and hope you enjoy this one too. But anyway, let me get the disclaimer out of the way and get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for my OCs.**

Thalia POV

It was only two o'clock and the boys were already insufferable, well, more than usual, and just kept going on and on about how amazing their boy's night was going to be. I was getting so tired of their rambling that I headed to the woods near the back of our home for some target practice. Could I have done it in the training room? Yes, but it wasn't the same, and Lady Artemis expected me to practice real hunting while I was on this little excursion.

In fact, when the school year was up and I rejoined the Hunt, she probably wanted me to have a few new recruits as well. High school life had obviously distracted me from taking note of girls who looked sick to death with the opposite gender. Maybe that Emily Cooper girl would work?

Piper had called her, or, actually FaceTimed her at around lunchtime in the fifth, technology safe room and planted the idea of Homecoming Queen into her head. Piper had done most of the talking, but almost all of us listened from just around the corner. Aside from initial surprise at Piper's call, Emily seemed really friendly, which had been a bit odd after viewing her mostly as a shy girl in class, her nose always stuck in a book.

"So, Emily, what are you wearing for Homecoming?" Piper had started in that really gushy tone girls used when they talked about clothes.

"Oh, it's more of a gown, like, it's floor length and can really spin, and, well, you know in Disney's Cinderella, the classic one, not the one they released last spring, how she has the pink dress the stepsisters tear up? It kind of reminds me of that, pink with white accents." Emily had replied. A few more minutes of talk had revealed her to be a huge Disney geek, and the idea of queen stuck quite well with her.

"Have you ever considered running for something like, oh, don't know, Homecoming Queen?" Piper had asked, using just a hint of charmspeak to really plant that thought into Emily's head.

"I don't think so, I mean, Missy's running, and I most certainly do not need her wrath as a factor in my life, no sir." Emily had said rather firmly, and I think a slightly defeated sigh escape all of us.

"Oh, but we could help! I mean, we're helping Annabeth run for president." Piper had insisted. "You'd be great, I mean with that dress, you're practically already a princess!" Emily had giggled at that, obviously a bit pleased with the comparison. "We have a friend who's a great artist who could help with posters."

"I just don't know, I mean I'm not one of those girls who dream about becoming Homecoming Queen." Emily had said, though her tone had turned thoughtful. "But maybe, if I just got to the Homecoming Court, Missy wouldn't suspect much, right?" A glance around the corner had showed Piper nodding enthusiastically. "I'll think about it okay? Tell you tomorrow in Home Ec." The girls said their good byes and Piper hung up.

"I think that's the best we've got right now." She'd said. Soon after this, I'd made my escape to the woods. Feeling the soft wind and smelling the dried leaves at my feet gave me almost a sense of home, that I'd never felt with Beryl or even at Camp Half-Blood, the closest to which I ever got was when on the run with Luke and Annabeth.

When I suddenly heard the softest, faintest rustle of leaves behind me, I froze, already drawing my bow. Turning around slowly, I began to aim, when a satyr suddenly popped out of the bushes.

"Gah! Don't shoot, Huntress!" He pleaded. I lowered my bow. "I'm Oliver, and I'm sniffing around for a demigod." He explained. I frowned

"There's a whole house of them over there." I said, gesturing towards the house. Oliver shook his head.

"That's not it, but it does keep messing up my nose." He said. "Well, I'd better keep going. Thanks for not killing me!" The satyr went on his way. Another half-blood?

* * *

Frank POV

At five o'clock, Percy came barging through the halls, yelling, "Let's go guys, we've got a big night, let's go, let's go, let's go!" I headed out of my bedroom and down to the foyer. "What! You're the one who got us tickets, you have to come!" I heard Percy exclaim overhead. I looked to the stairs and saw Percy and Leo coming down.

"Festus has been having technical difficulties, and unless you want the second floor disintegrated when we get back, I need to fix him now." Leo was explaining. "You guys go, and maybe I can catch up with you for dinner." Percy sighed, but nodded.

"Frank, you're coming right?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, I'll go get the others, you grabbed the movie tickets from the upstairs printer." I ran up to the fifth floor, which was really exhausting, and went over to the printer where a sheet of paper with a barcode and the title and time of the movie.

"Ugh, we really need an elevator." I said to myself. My voice echoed off the Celestial Bronze walls. I went back downstairs and found all the other guys waiting by the garage door. "So, we're ready to go?" I asked. We all piled into two cars, I was with Percy, Jason, and Nico in one, and the Stolls and Chris in the other. The cars we electric yellow and a brown the same shade as the outside of the Hermes Cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

On the drive to the movie theater Percy turned on the music and we were all surprised by what came on. "I don't care, what they're going to say, let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa sung. We all exchanged confused look, we had taken this car to school yesterday, it hadn't played _Let It Go,_ and no one had been in it since. Just then, Jason's phone rang, and he put it on speaker as he answered it.

"Did your radio play _Let It Go?"_ Came Chris's voice, sounding scratchy over the phone. I glanced through the back window, trying to catch sight of their car, but a blue mini van blocked my view.

"Yeah, is yours?" Jason asked. Everyone in the other car fell silent, and I heard Elsa singing in the background. "Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!" She sang. "We'll take that as a yes." Jason said. "But, wait, I don't get it, how dme knsid this happen?" He asked.

"Hello, bros, this is your commander in chief, Leo McShizzel Valdez." We heard Leo say on the radio, his voice doubled on the phone. Percy tried to turn it off, but Leo was obviously controlling it from the house, and he wasn't done. "Hope you enjoyed the music, I- Piper, what? Yeah, yeah, okay fine, be down in a moment. But anyway, I will hand the radio controls back to you, and see you all when you get back!" The was a little click and then the regular radio came back on.

"So that explains that." Chris said over the phone. "See you guys in a few, bye." He hung up and Jason put his phone down. Suddenly, the radio switched music. "Tonight, imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace!" Anna sung.

"Leo!" Nico exclaimed threateningly, shaking his fist above his head. But Percy turned around and gave Jason and I a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes, I knew what was happening.

"I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair, I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" Percy sang along. Nico sighed with exasperation. "But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I've led so far!" I shrugged and joined in.

"Percy, you are just insufferable!" Nico said. I saw Percy's face turned to one of mock seriousness in the rear view mirror and he turned off the radio.

"You can call me crazy and weird, but only Annabeth gets to call me insufferable, Death Breath." He tells Nico as we pull into the movie theater parking lot. We all laugh and I see the other car pull into the spot next to us and I open the door and get out.

"Let's go see a movie!" Travis exclaims, and we all headed into the theater.

* * *

Percy POV

The movie was super awesome, and afterwards we unanimously agreed on pizza and decided to drive a bit farther into the city for the best pizza. I sent a text to Leo but was disappointed to find out that he wouldn't be joining us after all. We were quickly seated and soon the waiter came to take our orders.

"So, you boys know what you want to eat?" I glanced at the make-you-own pizza column with the list of endless toppings and knew it might take us a while to figure out exactly what combination we wanted. The waiter caught my blank expression. "Okay, can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have cherry coke please."

"Regular coke."

"Same for me."

"I just have water."

"Gee, Neeks, I though water wasn't your type."

"Shut it!"

"Do you have Root Beer?"

"Pepsi?"

"I'll have that." The waiter scrambled to write it all down, then headed towards the kitchen so we could try and decide on what to eat.

"No body wants a white pizza, right? Tomato sauce works for everyone?" I asked, hoping to narrow down our choices. My friends nodded. "Frank, what do you want to do about the whole lactose-intolerance?"

"I'll just get a single slice of something else." He said. I nodded. "Are you guys gonna get two pies?" I shrugged.

"Who thinks we can eat two pies?" I asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Okay, do we want pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms..." I listed every topping which was really hard with my dyslexia. When we finally agreed on two pies and placed our orders, we started talking. After about five minutes I felt a cold clutch my stomach and I doubled over.

"Dude, what's...Holy Hera! What the...?" Jason started to asked, but then, he must've seen whatever was making me cold. "Guys, how many teenage boys do we know who have crushes on Annabeth?" My vision was turning red, but I could see everyone's eye brows shoot up. "I think that Ryan is a demigod."

* * *

 **And that wraps up that. Once more sorry for the wait and for the cliffhanger. I will work to get the next chapter up within the next week, and until then, adios amigos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sure you're all anxious to find out about Ryan after that last cliffhanger, so here I am! I won't keep you waiting, so let's jump right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's writings**

Reyna POV

With the boys out, we finally had some relative peace and quiet. Of course, Leo was still here, but so far, he had mostly kept to the workshop. When dinner time rolled around, we decided to order take out for dinner and Calypso and I offered to go pick it up. Calypso wanted to see some more New York City, having only seen some on the drive to school and when we went to Sweet on America. I decided to go because Calypso obviously couldn't drive having only been in the modern world for a few months, and the others were starting some show that didn't really spark my interest.

So Calypso and I drove through the city heading first to a Mexican place we'd ordered from, and after that we'd be going to an Italian place. I'd half hoped the Mexican place would have some mofongo, but its menu had been pretty standard.

"Have you ever been here before?" Calypso asked suddenly as we were pulling into a small garage. I'd seen on the car's GPS that the Italian place was only a few blocks away, so I'd figured we'd just walk.

"Besides the time Camp Jupiter passed through here on our way to destroy Camp Half-Blood, I don't think so." I replied, smiling slightly. I craned my neck all the way up, wondering if the building on which we had negotiated with Rachel and Grover was anywhere in sight.

"Leo told me about that." Calypso said thoughtfully. "You know, if I'd somehow gotten off Ogygia before Leo, I might've joined you. I wasn't particularly fond of Greek demigods at the time." She smiled wanly.

"Percy would've left about a year ago then, right?" I asked, remembering the stories about everyone's adventures. Calypso nodded, her smile slightly sad. "That must've been awful for you." I could relate to being turned down by boys in favor of other girls. We entered the resteraunt and I showed the ticket we had printed out with the order number to the girl manning the take-out counter.

"A moment, please." She said before heading back into the kitchen. Calypso was looking around at the restaurant, peering at tables with food on them.

"I didn't know what half the stuff on the menu was." She confessed. "I just got the, uh, tortilla soup, I think it was called, because the description sounded most like the stew I made back on the island." I glanced at her curiously because I was surprised that she'd said 'back on the island' and not 'back home'. "Reyna? Is something wrong? You look like there's a monster behind me." Calypso said, at first jokingly. "Oh, Zeus, is there really a monster behind me?" She started to turn around and I laughed.

"Sorry, and no, there's not." I told her. "You are an interesting character, Calypso, daughter of Atlas." I said as the girl came back with our food. I handed her the money, was handed my receipt, and Calypso and I headed out.

"How far is the Italian place?" Calypso asked, looking around at the city. It was Sunday night, so it wasn't too busy, but there was still a good amount of people, more than what Calypso had probably seen in the last thousand years.

"Five minutes, maybe." I replied. It's not too far. Calypso nodded, then suddenly jumped, like she'd seen something. "What's wrong?" I asked, already reaching for my dagger.

"Oh, it's just my phone." She said, pulled in from her jacket pocket. "I had it on vibrate and it startled me. Look! It's from Leo! He's fixed up Festus and is going to join us for dinner!" She said happily. I scrunched my brow in distaste. Calypso laughed at my expression. "Still haven't forgiven him for blowing up New Rome, huh?" She asked. I shook my head. "You should. Leo's a good guy once you get to know him." I shrugged.

"Well, we're here." I said, and we entered to Italian restaurant. As i walked up to the counter, I spotted some familiar looking heads. "Hey, are those the boys?" I asked, pointing over to them. Calypso followed my gaze and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I think so." Then her eyes darkened as she caught sight of something else. "Look." She said, her tone fearful. I looked over at he door on the the other side and my stomach clenched.

"Ryan Crestan." I said, my voice bitter. "What's that little..." I trailed as I saw who I think was Percy double over, and saw Ryan clench his fist. "This can't be good."

* * *

Annabeth POV

The phone in the kitchen rang and since I was one of the only ones not completely glued to the tv show we were watching, I stood to get it. Thalia, who had been reading something on the couch, watched as I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" Reyna voice came over, sounding pretty sratchy. "Never mind, we're at the Italian place and the boys are here, and so's Ryan, and I think he's doing something to Percy." My heart froze. "Hazel can shadowtravel by herself right? Get her, and Thalia, yeah, definitely Thalia, and whoever else, and get here. I'm not sure if Ryan is, Holy Jupiter!" I heard a scream, and then the call ended.

"What's up?" Thalia asked, walking over to join me. "Who was that?" I placed the phone back in it's charger.

"The boys are in trouble, Ryan is doing something. We need Hazel." I said in one breath, already double checking that my Drakon bone sword was at my belt. Thalia nodded and went over to grab the daughter of Pluto. I wanted to cause as little fuss as possible, less of a mess to alter with the Mist afterwards.

"Um, what's wrong?" Hazel asked as Thalia rejoined me. "Why are you both so freaked out?" Hazel sounded a little freaked out herself, but I wasn't going to comment.

"How good's your shadowtraveling?" I asked. Hazel shrugged. "Can you get us three somewhere?" Her brow furrowed, thinking and she looked us over.

"I think so, but not without being completely wiped out afterwards." She said. "And not too far, like, not anywhere outside the city." I nodded.

"Can you get us to the Italian place we ordered food from?" I asked.

"I'll do my best." Hazel replied, and took mine and Thalia's hands. "Let's give this a go." In an instant, we were going so fast it fel like my face was peeling off. It was pitch black and I could hear strange noises. The next minute we were in he restaurant and Hazel slumped onto the ground.

I saw Percy doubled over, his face consorted in pain. I was ready to run right in and kill Ryan, but I had to consider Percy's situation. Killing Ryan might not ease Percy's pain, and I couldn't risk that. "Thals." I gestured at all the mortals who were starting to take notice. She snapped her fingers and their faces became blank. I saw Reyna and Calypso standing by the take out counter and tried to make eye contact.

However, they didn't respond at all. I glanced at the boys and saw that they were all frozen too. Even Thalia, who had moved seconds earlier, was frozen. I could feel ice seeping through my bones. Sudenly, Ryan's head whipped around, saw me, and the cold stopped.

"Well, well, looks like it's Annabeth to the rescue." He said mockingly. "You know, you freaks had me wondering for quite a while. Why do you all have such amazing reflexes? Why does that one seem like she's never seen our world?" He gestured to Calypso. "Why are you the most stunning girl I've ever seen?" My grip on my sword tightened. "So, I did some digging. Asked questions. And guess what? I'm a freak too!" He let out a short bark of laughter. "Well, not as freaky as some of you."

"Impossible." I protested. "You can't be a demigod, you would've attracted monsters." Ryan laughed again, and stepped closer. I prepared to strike.

"Allow me to introduce myself then." He said. "Ryan Crestan, son of Boreas, Lord of the North Wind." I realized that because he was the offspring of such a minor god, he'd not attracted many monsters. "You know, my sister had some dealings with the Jupiter-spawn." He nodded at Jason. "Apparently we children of Boreas are often attracted to those who are already taken." He glanced at Percy.

"You are going to leave before all of my friends come and we tear you to shreds." I told him. "Then you'll get the Tartarus out of our lives." Suddenly, I heard Percy moan.

"Wise Girl."

* * *

Calypso POV

When everyone started to freeze, I figured something was up. I did my best to look just as frozen as the rest, so as not to raise suspicion. As Ryan did his evil villain monologue, as Leo would call it, I started to formulate a plan. Ryan seemed to be pretty focused on Annabeth. If i could slowly inch around to Percy and could maybe ease his pain. My healing magic had stayed with me after I'd left Ogygia, though I probably couldnt have healed an injury like the one Percy had when we met.

So, as slowly as possible, making only the most minuscule movements, I crept over to where the boys sat. I could see their eyes still moving, watching me, and I brought a finger to my lips, though it really didn't make a difference. I knelt right next to Percy and began to sing after summer and beaches and-

"Wise Girl." He moaned. Annabeth's head swirved to look at him and she caught sight of me. Any grudge she held against me dissipated as she mouthed a single word, _Behind._ I didn't understand at first, but then I saw that Ryan's back was completely unguarded; he probably thought that is freeze power would hold everyone.

I pulled a small knife from my pocket and crept around to Ryan to face his back. I silently move towards him, ready to press the dagger to his throat, almost close enough to do so, almost...

"Going somewhere, Cally?" Ryan asked, though he didn't turn around. He used my school name with scorn, and something told me that he knew my real name. I jumped forward and pressed the knife to the back of his neck. "Careful," I said, squeezing his fist tighter. "We dont want poor Percy dying of a frozen heart, now do we?" Percy let out an anguished scream and Annabeth had tears openly running down her cheeks.

 _Frozen Heart_. The words rung a bell in the back of my mind, a movie my friends had shown me called Frozen. How in the story, only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. Like true love's kiss. I had to tell Annabeth. **(The lyrics about to be used belong to Disney and Frozen)**

 _Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining  
_ _This icy heart both foul an fair has a frozen heart worth mining  
_ _Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty sharp and clear  
Split the ice apart, beware the frozen heart_

i finished singing and Ryan turned to face me. "You mock me?" He exclaimed. "I have all of your friends frozen and you dare to mock me with that song?" I watched Annabeth as she put the pieces together. Her face lit up and she nodded at me. I returned m gaze to Ryan.

"You're not freezing all of us." I said, then pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. "Annabeth!" I exclamed. But she was already running over to Percy. Ryan snarled and clenched his fist as tighter than probably physically healthy. Percy let out a scream so powerful, water flowed from the kitchen, water that was instantly frozen to ice. Ryan's face suddenly dropped, and I turned to see Percy and Annabeth, locked in each other's arms, obviously kissing.

"Impossible." He muttered. "How...?" Everyone unfroze and we all surrounded Ryan. Annabeth was supporting a still weak Percy and both were standing off to the side.

"So what should we do?" Jason asked. We decided that killing him was out of the question because Boreas might get mad and he might send Calais and Zethes to torment us, something I'm sure Piper would've hated.

"I have an idea." Nico said. He pulled out his sword and clonked Ryan over the head with it, knocking him out. "I'll take him to Olympus and let the gods decide." We all agreed with this decision, and Piper smiled deviously.

"Wait until my mother finds out!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 **And that is all I have for you today. I hope you didn't think it was too sappy what with the whole 'love will thaw a frozen heart' bit I stole (read: borrowed, Disney owns it and the song!) from Frozen. I would love some suggestions for some mini-adventures for the demigods to have before Homecoming, maybe with Emily Cooper. So, that completes that, and I will get back to you ASAP. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back. I got an amazing suggestion from a user called Cookie, so big shout out to her for curing my writer's block! But anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all love it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own naught but my OCs. And I finally have a nice one, thank the gods.**

Piper's POV

Annabeth decided to let Percy have the next day off since apparently an almost-frozen heart is hard to recover from unless you're an animated character. She wanted someone to stay and take care of him too, and was about to volunteer until I suggested we call Sally. Annabeth looked both relieved at my suggestion since she wouldn't have to miss school, but also a bit put out since I could tell that she kind of wanted to watch over her boyfriend.

We called Sally before going to bed and, aside from being insanely worried about her son, immediately agreed, and promised to be over before we had to leave for school. I decided to get in touch with Emily Cooper again, calling her and hoping she was still awake. It was only nine thirty, after all, and teenagers generally didn't go to bed until ten. The phone ringed several times before I got a hold on her.

"Hey, are you good to chat for a while?" I asked. I could hear the faint sound of swishing, and I figured that she was brushing her teeth. I gave her a few minutes to finish before talking again. "I wanted to tell you-"

"That Ryan Cresten threatened Percy with some sort if ice related thing and you all almost died?" She interrupted. My shocked silenced must've been absorbed over the phone, because Emily added, "Yeah, the whole school knows about it. So, were you there? Elena said that Victoria told her that Annabeth was definitely there, and Hazel, and Cally, and most of the boys, but couldn't tell who else." I chuckled to myself. Mist was incredibly awesome.

"No, I wasn't there, and, actually, I didn't know what had happened before they all came home. But Thalia, she was there too, told me that I was lucky I hadn't known until it was over." I replied. I heard some rustling over the phone, and after a minute, Emily sighed loudly and, I suspected, over-dramatically.

"What people do for love." There wasn't any yearning in her voice, it sounded more like disdain. "What awful people do to get it." I nodded, knowing that Emily couldn't hear me. "If I were there, I'd have whacked him over the head with a frying pan." She giggled. "Or if he had that ice thing, was it like a snow cone maker? Victoria said that she couldn't tell. But anyway, I'd grabbed a handful of ice shaving, make a snow ball, and give him a taste of his own medicine." Some more laughing. "Piper?"

Mortals always thought that this demigod stuff was cool, that it was fun, and there wasn't a constant threat of death. Emily didn't even know what had really happened, and she still though it would be cool. "Hey, Piper, are you still there?"

So

"Oh, yeah, but anyway, I didn't really call you to talk about this." I started. "Actually, I-"

"Hey, Pipes, you up here?" I heard Jason call. "Piper, we, oh." He saw me with a phone in hand and must've filled in the gaps. "We need you downstairs." I nodded.

"Emily, I've gotta go. See you tomorrow." She bid me good night and hung up, then I went to meet Jason, who'd been waiting for me at the door. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Is Percy alright?"

"Yeah, but Olympus must've gotten our message." He said, his eyes darkening. "They've called us up because apparently, Poseidon has ordered a trial for Ryan for attacking his son, and wants us as witnesses." I bit the inside of my cheek. Percy's dad must've thought that Ryan was dangerous if he wanted to hold a trial. I remembered that in mythology, Poseidon had made Ares stand trial for murdering one of his sons. The crime wasn't murder, but Ryan was mortal, and had seriously injured Percy. (He had a bad case of hypothermia that Thalia and Annabeth were working on getting rid of.) I couldn't help but wonder what Ryan's punishment would be.

"When do we leave?" I asked. "And does every one have to come, even Percy?" Jason nodded solemnly.

"We leave right now." He said.

* * *

Percy POV

The most I could remember from the time Ryan started freezing me to arriving on Olympus was awful, intense, cold. Annabeth hadn't left my side since breaking whatever curse Ryan had used on me, and had nearly argued against the gods when Hermes had visited us to tell us about the trial. What I remembered about that was fuzzy, mostly Annabeth's annoyed and determined glare towards the messenger god.

"His father wants him to go up to Olympus not two hours after he almost died?" Is the longest sentence I remember being spoken, by Annabeth I assumed. The rest had been fragments such as 'commanded', 'don't care', 'fine', and 'leaving'. When that last one was spoken, I think everyone had assembled in the living room, and Hermes used his magical messenger magic to whisk us up to Mount Olympus. The trip was dizzying, nothing like shadow travel, almost the opposite actually because it was so bright, and when we arrived, the grand entrance to the realm of gods was way too much on my brain.

"Friends!" I heard someone familiar exclaim. I looked around and saw a giant form approaching me. Annabeth, on whom I was leaning on, didn't seem to notice. "Percy suffered big owie." Something pressed against my brow that felt like eculyptis oil being spread all over my body. It brought a pleasant coolness that chased away the intense the cold. "Good bye, friend. Thanks for saying hi to the stars." I almost choked and as my vision began to return in focus, but whoever had spoken was gone.

"Annabeth?" My girlfriend turned towards me as I stood up. Her eyes filled with wonder at my recovery and they darted around, maybe trying to find whoever had done it. "Did you see-" She cut me off as she gave me a full force hug.

"Seaweed Brain, don't you dare ever think about getting a frozen heart again!" She exclaimed. I chuckled and returned the embrace. "And, wait, how did you heal?" She stepped back a bit.

"Bob." I said. Her face went slack in shock, and a few tears welled in her eyes. "I don't know." I answered the question she probably would've asked. I hugged her again, then we turned to follow our friends, who were heading towards the throne room. As we walked through the huge courtyard I looked around in awe. I hadn't really been up to Olympus since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth had really done something with the place.

"You like it?" She said smugly, seeing my face. "I didn't have much time to work after Hera stole you, but I'm getting back to it." She added brightly. Annabeth went on to list how she had made changes and added new things that I may have zoned out during. Before long though, we made it to the throne room and stood before the might of Olympus.

I noticed that my dad was on a podium on the right if the thrones, and in an identical podium to the left, Ryan stood with what I believe was his father. I'd never met him, but Jason's face showed recognition, so I guess it was Boreas. Poseidon gestured for us to join him, and as we walked over, I noticed that Zeus was wearing a judge's wig. I had to work really hard no to crack up on the spot. Nico was standing next to Ryan, almost like security.

Athena was loooking coldly at me and Annabeth's joined hands, the exact opposite of Aphrodite, who was practically squealing. The rest of the gods were looking at their children with fondness. I smiled at my dad, who looked slightly surprised to see me in such good condition.

"My fellow gods and goddesses, brave heroes," Zeus began sounding, for a change, very professional. "We are here to assess the crimes of the demigod, Ryan Cresten, son of Boreas, who has attacked a child of the Big Three." That sentence didn't hold much excitement from Zeus, but the next one did. "If he should be found guilty, Ryan will be sentenced to five years of being my personal help." I glanced at Annabeth who was holding back a little smile.

"Translation: Zeus needs someone to keep his room tidy." She whispered to me. I squeezed her hand. Zeus went on the list stuff about why demigods couldn't go around attacking other demigods, blah, blah, blah, until finally, he called forth the first witness; me.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, please come to the stand." He said. I walked to the seat that appeared at the foot of Zeus's throne. "Do you solemnly swear to tell the full truth and nothing but the truth so help you me?" I nodded, then sat down. "Now, Perseus, where were you two hour, forty-eight minutes, and eighteen seconds ago?"

"Uh, a pizza place in New York City." I replied. Zeus nodded and glanced at Athena, who now had a notepad and was writing my words down, acting as a jury.

"Who were you in the company of?" He asked.

"Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Connor and Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo, and Chris Rodriguez." I answered. "Um, what does this stuff have anything to do with Ryan-"

"Quiet!" Zeus ordered. "Next question, I understand two more of your friends joined you later. Will you name them?" I sighed and told him that Caplypso and Reyna had come into the restaurant to get take-out. "Who later joined you when they heard you were in trouble?"

"Uh, Annabeth, and I don't know who else because by then, Ryan was freezing my heart." Zeus nodded as though he'd expected this answer.

"You may leave then." He said. "Thalia Grace, my own daughter, leader of the Hunters of Artemis, please come to the stand."

* * *

Thalia POV

I walked up and bowed first to my father, then to Lady Artemis. I then sat down and was given the same oath as Percy. Hera was giving me the evil eye, and I decided to share the wealth, and give Ryan my own evil eye. I hoped he remembered the time I kicked his butt when he tried to hit on me. Ah, good times.

"Thalia, you were part of the team that was sent to aid Perseus, is that correct?" I nodded. "Who else accompanied you?" Man, Dad was really pulling out the fancy words. At least, fancy for him.

"Hazel Levesque and Annabeth Chase." I replied.

"Can you describe the events that took place?" He continued. I rolled my eyes; had he not been listening to Nico when he'd told him what had happened?

"No, because Ryan froze us shortly after my arrival so we wouldn't interfere. Everyone except Annabeth, and Calypso wasn't affected." I explained. Dad nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you anything else to add?" He asked. I smiled deviously at Ryan, then angled my body to be able to face Lady Artemis so I could meet her eyes.

"He tried to flirt with me." I said. My lady's eyes brightened with anger. "And he went after Percy because he had a thing for Annabeth." Athena's head whipped around. "That's all." I rose from my chair, bowed, then went to rejoined my friends.

"Alright then, our next witness, Annabeth Chase, daughter if Athena, Hero of Olympus." Annabeth walked up to the chair, bowed, then took a seat. "Do you solemnly swear to tell the full truth and nothing but the truth so help you me?"

"I do." She replied. Dad asked her what had happened when she went to rescue Percy. "Well, like Thalia said, Ryan froze everyone but me, then told me that he was a son of Boreas, then Calypso told me how to break the spell, and I did it." She explained.

"And what was it, exactly?" My dad asked. Annabeth blushed and glanced warily at her mother. "The action you performed to save Percy?" Dad clarified, as if Annabeth didn't understand the first time.

"Well, um, true love's kiss." She answered. "You know, like in that movie Frozen, love will thaw a frozen heart." Apollo snapped his fingers.

"I love that movie!" He exclaimed. "Let it go! Let it go! Let it- Hey!" Lady Artemis jabbed her twin in the elbow. "Okay, okay, sorry sis." I held back a chuckle, and I could see that most of my friends were as well.

"And this action did in fact save him?" Dad asked. I saw Annabeth let out a tiny sigh of exasperation, and she nodded. "Calypso, daughter of Atlas, can you confirm these events?" My dad called over.

"Yes, sir." She replied. Dad stroked his chin, then looked over to Ryan and his father. Boreas, a usually pale god, was paler than the snow he controlled. He could tell that his son's case was a lost cause.

"Ryan Cresten, son of Boreas, please approach." Ryan walked over, escorted by Nico, and sat down. "What have you to say in your defense?"

"Nothing, my lord." He admitted. "My father has advised me to accept my punishment in hopes that I can fulfill them with dignity." I raised my eyebrow. Annabeth too look surprised, and Percy looked suspicious. "But I was never a big fan of dignity." He added, a malicious gleam entering his eye. Ryan whistled, and the glass ceiling shatter, spraying shards everywhere. Khione, Boreas's daughter flew in, closely followed by Zethes and Calaias.

"I thought I killed you!" Piper mumbled, sounding annoyed. Khione must've heard her, because she turned towards us, wearing a smirk to match her half-brother's eyes.

"Oh, I will never be truly gone, dear Piper, I am a goddess after all!" She said. Her eyes scanned our crowd, then landed on my brother. "Hello, Jason, did you miss me?" Khione purred. Jason shook his head. "Oh, well that's too bad. Anyway, we're just here to grab our brother and go." The children of Boreas swooped down and grabbed Ryan, nearly knocking over their father.

"Children, I command you to stand down!" He exclaimed. Khione threw him a pitying smile.

"Oh, Father, I though I mad it clear during the Giant War. I don't take orders from you anymore." She said. With that, the intruders left with Ryan in hand.

"After them!" Poseidon called. "My son wants justice!"

"No, I'm good, actually." Percy muttered. "But, uh, Dad?" He called up to the sea god. "I can try and go after him, if you want." Annabeth smacked him.

"Oh, no you don't. You still need recovery time." She said.

"Wise Girl, I'm fine."

"You had your heart frozen less than three hours ago! You're not 'fine', Seaweed Brain!"

"I am!"

"You're not!"

"Over-protective!"

"Reckless!"

"You, know, sometimes I doubt that they're our children." Poseidon said to Athena. "Times like this prove my wrong." Athena was trying not to smile as she brushed her arch-rival off.

"Alright!" Dad thundered. "We will deal with this is the morning. You two," He pointed at Percy and Annabeth. "Stop bickering, you're giving me a headache. Everyone else, case dismissed."

* * *

 **So then, that wraps that up! I hope everyone enjoyed the return of the Boreas-spawn. I will be back soon with another chapter, but till then, TTFN! (Ta-ta for now!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**What's up my fellow demigods? I'm back with more, now that Trials of Apollo has been published, AU fanfic! I'd like to remind everyone that, usually, the more reviews I get the more I'm encouraged to post new chapters, so you might want to take that into account as you read this next chapter. And, I'm not sure if my last ending really counted as a cliffhanger, but I'll jump right in anyhow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson or Heros of Olympus, per use.**

Hazel POV

We went straight the bed after the trial, and it was only after I was comfortable in bed that I remembered I had a tiny bit of Algebra left. I went to start it, then found that I had no idea what it was, and I'd left my notebook at school. I decided to go to Annabeth, for she was usually understanding when it came to late night homework that needed to be completed.

I knocked on her door, praying that she hadn't already gone to sleep. There was no answer, so I pried open the door a smidge. To my surprise, her bed was empty. I was confused for a moment, then remember what had happened once on the Argo II. I went across the hall and peeked into Percy's bedroom. There they were, and I quickly closed the door before I started blushing too much. Then I went over to Frank's door and knocked.

"Come in." A sleepy sounding voice answered. I stepped in to find Frank sitting on the edge of his bed. "Oh, Hazel, what's up?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I just realized that I had some unfinished Algebra, and your pretty good at it, so I was wondering if you'd help me." I explained. Frank smiled and gestured for me to sit at his desk. I did so, and my boyfriend leaned over me to look at the problems.

"There are only two left, and couldn't you use the work from the other problems to help?" Frank asked. I grinned sheepishly, twirling my pencil.

"Annabeth helped me with most of them, and you know how it can be when other people help you. You just mindlessly write down whatever they say." I said. "So, you'll help?"

"Hey, what are boyfriends for if not to help their girls with late-night Algebra?" He joked. Together, we worked out the rest of the problems, and I actually learned something about what we were studying. We managed to finish by eleven-thirty, and then I bid him good night, and went back to my room. I welcomed sleep with open arms, and within minutes, had traveled to dreamland.

 **(** **The next morning)**

"Everybody up!" I heard someone call. I quickly sat up and looked around. Through my creaked opened door, I saw that someone was running back and forth. My sleepy eyes couldn't make out who it was, but who else could it be besides Leo? I climbed out of bed, intent on getting some breakfast before changing for school.

As I entered the kitchen though, I noticed that Annabeth wasn't there, which was strange since she was usually the first one up. In fact, no one else was up, but I could here feet coming down. Everyone was bleary eyed, and for the first time, I noticed that the clock said five, which was an hour earlier than when we usually woke up for school

"What's going on?" Percy complained. "It's, like the middle of the night. And who woke us up?" Annabeth yawned as she swatted her boyfriend's arm.

"It's five, not the middle of the night." She corrected. "And didn't Leo wake us?" Leo appeared behind her, looking as tired as the rest of us.

"I'm innocent this time." He said. Now we were all confused, because no one else liked waking us up. Suddenly, there was a brush of wind behind us, and when we turned around, we were faced with a handsome, bronze skinned teenage who couldn't be any younger than us.

"Hello, heroes," He started in a rich tone. "I am Ganymede. Lord Zeus sent me to call you to participate in the hunt for the Boreas-spawn." Percy groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Is that guy so important we need to be up at five to go after him?" Ganymede raised an eyebrow.

"He has evaded judgement from the Olympian Council. As his main victim, surely you of all people would want to apprehend him." Even Annabeth looked impressed at the fancy language being used. "You have fifteen minutes to prepare, then, I will escort you to the American-Canadian boarder." I think all of our eyes bugged out at this.

"Um, do the gods have any idea how long this 'hunt' will take? Or that we have school?" Jason asked. Ganymede pointed at the kitchen timer and it spun to set to fifteen minutes. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"So, a continental hunt for the guy who almost killed your boyfriend." Piper said as us girls changed into armor in the dressing room off the Training Arena. She held the hilt of Katropis as though it was a microphone. "Annabeth, how are you feeling?" I laughed slightly and grabbed my own dagger.

"Well, it will certainly be rewarding once we, as Ganymede so eloquently put it, apprehend Ryan." I had a new dagger since losing the old one in Tartarus, and I strapped it to my belt, along with my drakon bone sword. "But I am concerned about how much school we'll be missing." Across the room, Thalia laughed.

"Only you would be concerned about something like school." She said, stuffing arrows into her quiver. "I'm glad to be rejoined with my Hunters."

"Wait, they're going to be with us?" I asked. Thalia nodded. "How do you know? Ganymede didn't say anything." She gave me her classic 'I'm immortal so I know better than you' look.

"Iris message from Lady A." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. "Oh, very mature, Hero of Olympus." I went back to adjusting my shoulder plates, then did a double check. Weapons, yes, pouch of ambrosia and skin of ambrosia, yes, second pouch of drachmas, yes, invisibility cap, yes. I was all set.

"I'm heading out." I announced. I went down to the kitchen where I assumed Ganymede would transport us from. Percy was already there, leaning against a counter, eating a banana.

"Wow, for a girl you changed fast." He said, tossing me an apple. I tried not to blush, for little did Percy know that, in Ancient Greece, throwing an apple to a girl was the equivalent of a marriage proposal. But, of course, it didn't count if he didn't know what it meant.

"I'm not like most girls, am I?" I retorted. Percy smiled, took a step forward, and cupped my cheek.

"Of course not." He said, and leaned in to gently kiss me. "You know, I get why Ryan wanted you to like him." He murmured once we pulled apart.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty, at-first-glance dumb blonde." I replied, stating the obvious. But Percy shook his head with insistence.

"No, you were the first girl who didn't make a fool of yourself to get his attention." He clarified. "What do you call that?" I snorted slightly.

"Dignity?" I offered. Percy shrugged.

"Well, let me tell you, it is insanely attractive." I smiled, then took a bite out of my apple. "So, how much school do you think will get to miss?" Percy asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I think you mean have to miss." I corrected. "I'm worried about what missing so much school is going to do to us." Percy scoffed. "You missed half of last year, and you've been busy everyday making it all up."

"Well, what'll one more week do?" He said. I rolled my eyes for what must've been the fifth time that morning and finished off my apple. "You'll probably catch up in two days no matter how much we miss."

"Hey, has Ganymede come back yet?" Nico asked as he came down. Hazel and Thalia were right behind him, and all of them were ready for battle. Percy held up the timer, which had eight minutes left. "Where's everyone else?" I looked towards the stairs, straining to hear more feet. There was nothing though.

"I'll go check." Nico asked. He ran up the steps and disappeared. Thalia and I shared uneasy glances; if we had been able to change within seven minutes, at least Jason or Frank or even Clarrisse should have been able as well. And the lack of footsteps was especially strange. The armory might be two floors up, but these floors were thin. My thoughts when interrupted when I heard a loud crash from upstairs, and Nico suddenly appeared next to us via shadowtravel. "Gone." He breathed. "They're all gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

* * *

Jason POV

It had been so quick that I hadn't even realized what had happened until we were all in the air. It had just been colder than anything, and my sympathy for Percy increased tenfold, and when it had faded, I was flying. I tried to shift the winds but was rewarded with only a cheerful laugh.

"Oh, no, my darling Jason." Came a voice right by my ear. "We're taking you to our palace, somewhere your friends will never think to look." I struggled against the wind again, and noticed that what was holding my legs was cold, but what was blowing on my face was warm. Khione flew in front of me so I had to see her. "And besides, Zethes missed Piper, and I, well, I certainly missed you." I gagged to myself.

"They'll find us anyway." I insisted. "They won't stop looking until they do." Khione laughed again and shook her head pityingly.

"Then, I'm afraid they'll die searching for you." She said. Then, she flew ahead to join her brothers were leading the group. I looked around and saw that everyone except Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Nico. I saw that Frank was trying to shapeshift, or, at least I think the expression of strained concentration was an attempt to change forms, and Leo was trying to shoot fireballs at our captors, however they dissolved almost as soon as they left his hands.

I saw Piper next to Zethes and was quite impressed at how much resistance she was putting up to his flirting attempts. I decided to try a new tactic, and instead of trying to get the wind to let me go, I pulled the wind holding Piper towards me. It was hard, but eventually, she floated next to me.

"You are my hero, Jason!" She exclaimed, and threw her arms around me. "Now, what's the plan?" She added in a whisper. I shrugged.

"I was seeing if I could control the winds enough to pull people towards me, and since I worked with you, I was going to pull everyone else and have sort of a group meeting." I explained. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that totally won't attract any attention from them." She jerked her heads towards the children of Boreas. "We'd have to distract at least Zethes and Khione to do anything like that." I thought for a moment, before an idea entered my brain, one that I knew would work, but disgusted me none the less.

"Um, how would you feel about acting for about half an hour?" I asked. Piper immediately narrowed her brow.

"What kind of acting?" She asked, and her kaleidoscope eyes turned a stormy blue.

"Just the kind where youpretendtolikeZethes." I replied quickly. Piper gave me an 'are you serious?' look. "You might have to pretend to flirt with Zethes." I repeated.

"Are you kidding?" She exploded. I pressed a finger to my mouth and glanced over at our captors to make sure that they hadn't heard the outburst. "He is a disgusting, over-dressed, crazy, son of a-"

"Yes, I know, I know." I replied. "But I'll be flirting with Khione, so we'll both be in the gag-zone." Piper sighed, but I could tell that she was relenting.

"They won't believe it." She said. "They know how we feel about each other, and they think that the only way to get one of us is to get rid of the other." I winced, knowing that she was going to hate the next part of my plan even more.

"That's where the other bit of acting comes in."

* * *

 **Alrighty! This fanfic is really gaining some momentum. Will the demigods escape? Will Ryan become Zeus's help? Will they make it back to NYC in time for Homecoming?! Tune in next time to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello hello hello! Sorry for the wait, I must've forgotten to hit the save button at least five times. Anyway, let's find out how well Piper and Jason will be acting, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada of Rick's stuff.**

 **Leo POV**

"Jason, I can't believe you would even consider saying that!" Piper exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention. "How could you think Khione is prettier than me?" My eyebrows shot up because the Piper McLean I knew never got jealous over looks.

"So what if I do? I'm entitled to my own opinion, aren't I?" Jason retorted. "And you really don't see that je nais se quoi she has?" I glanced over at the Boreads and noticed that Khione and Zethes seemed particularly interested in this little exchange.

"But I'm your girlfriend!" Piper stresses the words. "You not even supposed to look at other girls, much less think they're prettier than me!"

"I didn't know you were so possessive!"

"I didn't think you were so much like your father!" Several of us inhaled sharply because dang, that's the way to insult the son of the biggest player in Greek mythology. But I still didn't understand why Piper was insulting Jason. "But anyway, if you like Khione so much, why are you still here?"

"I don't know!" Jason floated away from Piper and towards the Ice Princess herself, while Piper welcomed an approaching Zethes with a warm smile.

"What the Hades just happened?" I asked aloud. "Did Jasper just break up?" I exclaimed in my best imitation of a Aphrodite kid. I looked around to see most everyone still in shock. Suddenly though, we were all moving towards each other and Frank was looking around, making sure the Boreads didn't notice.

"Don't worry guys, they're just distracting the Boreads, the competent ones at least, while we figure out a plan." Reyna assured us.

"Why were you in on it?" I asked, feeling a little betrayed that my best friends would tell me about their super secret distraction tactic.

"They wanted as many genuinely surprised reactions as possible." Frank replied. "But anyway, anyone got an idea?" We decided to pool our resources and found that we had my tool belt, which the Boreads had thankfully not confiscated like they did with most of the weapons, a dagger Reyna had been concealing, and a hook thingy from the Stolls.

"It can unlock anything, magical or no." Travis explained. I recalled that the Hermes kids' unlocking power only worked on mortal made locks. I rummaged through my belt and found plenty of basic stuff like springs and screws, a packet of Skittles, and a coupon for some store. There was no super Boread Away bug spray, cause that would've been perfect.

"Well, we have to remember that the people who escaped are probably trying to find us, so anything we do might mess with their plans." Katie said. A moment of silence followed, and I could tell we were all missing our friends.

"Still, we can't just sit and do nothing." Clarisse said. I noticed Reyna looking at some of the things in my hand with thoughtfulness. She had the same look Annabeth got when she was planning how to make us do our homework. It must've been a daughter if a war goddess trait.

"Okay, what's the idea?" I asked. Everyone looked at me oddly, but Reyna just kept considering the mini pulley I had in my palm. After a second, she looked up.

"It might be time to take a page from Octavian's book." She said. We all groaned at the mention of that teddy bear killing twerp. "Miniature onagers." I ran some quick calculations in my head.

"We could use some molten screws or something as projectiles." I lit my hand, and it seemed that the Boreads had gotten too distracted to keep me flame less. "Oh, and another idea, just so we don't think of that scarecrow every time we say the name, let's call them Valdezapults."

* * *

Percy POV

When Ganymede came to collect us for the Ryan hunt, he took one look at our decreased numbers, nodded gravely, then snapped his fingers. It felt like the opposite of shadow travel as we were thrown through blinding light. When my vision cleared I was surprised to be on Camp Half-Blood Hill.

"I thought you were taking us to the boarder." Annabeth said. "Why are we here?" Ganymede began to lead us towards the Oracle cave.

"Our purpose has become twofold, to apprehend a fiend and to retrieve lost companions." He explained. "We are on a quest now, and a quest requires a prophecy." We entered the cave and I looked around at the mess of paint. A lot of it was fresh, so I was petty sure Rachel was in. "Great Oracle, we require your services." Ganymede announced.

"Ugh, they always want my services. No one ever just drops in to say, 'Hey Rachel, how's it- oh." Rachel pushed aside a curtain and stepped into the main chamber, catching sight of us. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You heard about the trial last night?" Annabeth asked. Rachel nodded. "Ryan came back this morning and captured everyone except us." The news received a gasp, and Rachel immediately walked over to the tripod stool where she gave her prophecies.

"Okay, this might take a sec." She closed her eyes and her face slackened. A moment passed, and Rachel's eyes suddenly popped open, emerald green. Green smoke seeped up from the ground and Rachel began to speak in a rasping voice.

 _Clever are the Boreas spawn_

 _From their father's dwelling, they have gone_

 _Seek the place where white sands abound_

 _There the lost friend may be found_

Rachel blinked a couple times before looking at us, eyes back to normal. "Did you get that?" She asked. I glanced over at Annabeth, who was scribbling down the prophecy down and nodding. "Okay then, I hope you find them." We turned and left the cave.

"If the prophecy says white sands, then I suggest we..." I exchanged a look with my friends while Ganymede continued on. I knew what we were all thinking, that we really didn't want Zeus's cupbearer tagging along on our mission. And I suspected that the gods had sent him along to keep an eye on us, and I had never really liked chaperones.

"Look, Ganymede, it's not that we appreciate all that you've done." Annabeth said. "But we think that it would be better if you went back to Olympus and we," She gestured to us demigods. "Finish the quest ourselves." Ganymede's face turned red.

"I am on orders from Lord Zeus to accompany you, and I will never voluntarily disobey Zeus's orders, so-" Thalia had snuck behind him and knocked him out with the hilt of one of her daggers.

"Thalia!" Annabeth chided. "Why do children of the Big Three always jump straight to violent solutions? We could've talked it out! The gods won't like this, you know." Thalia merely shrugged and began dragging Ganymede's unconscious form behind some bushes.

"Well, we all know he would've just slowed us down what with his fancy speaking." She defended herself. "But anyway, he's out of the way, so we need to figure out our next step."

"The prophecy talked about white sands." Nico offered. "So somewhere warm, like the Craribean or something." Annabeth nodded, Ganymede momentarily forgotten.

"It also said that they were clever, and children of the North Wind hiding out in warm and sunny places is definitely an unexpected twist." She confirmed. "But how will we get there?" I smirked, glad to be able to contribute at last.

"Easy," I replied, and began to lead my friends to the stables. "Pegasai."

* * *

Hazel POV

"Could I call Arion?" I asked. "I think I'd bee more comfortable that way." Percy shrugged and opened the stable door.

"As long as he can keep up." Percy replied. "Blackjack and his friends can fly pretty fast when they want to." I knew it wouldn't be a problem for Arion. I knelt to the ground while the rest of my friends entered the stables. Placing my hand to the ground, I summoned a chunk of gold, then stood back up to wait. It took a minute, then I caught sight of a blur on the horizon. Arion galloped over to me and took the gold from my hand like it was an apple.

"Hey, how've you been?" I asked, rubbing his nose. He neighed in reply, and although I don't have Percy's ability to speak to horses, I had a feeling he said something like _you been ignoring me, Levesque?_ "I know, it's been a while, but how would you feel about a vacation to the Caribbean?" Arion neighed again, and I summoned more gold for him.

"Hazel, we're about ready to go." Annabeth called to me. She was leading a pure black Pegasus I recognized as Percy's usual steed, Blackjack. She was followed by Percy and Thalia, who were each leading a white pegasus.

"Guido and Porkpie." Percy said, gesturing to the pegasai. "Okay, we should get going." Nico hung back nervously.

"Hazel, do you mind if I ride with you?" He asked. "I'm not sure how much the pegasai like me." I smiled and nodded. We were about to saddle when there was suddenly a yell that also sounded a bit like a bleat.

"Peeerrrrcccccyyy!" I glanced over and saw a saytr run, or trot, I guess to us. He gets closer and I could tell it was Grover, Percy's best friend. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"The rest of us have been captured by the Boreads, and we're going to rescue them." Percy replied.

"Could I come?" Grover asked hopefully. Percy smiled, but I also saw a bit of worry in his eyes. I was pretty sure he was concerned about the number in our quest, which was supposed to be three but was already five, and if Grover joined us, we would be six.

"We could use someone with a nose for sniffing out monsters." Annabeth said when Percy looked at her hopefully. "Okay, you can come." Percy and Grover high fived. "Okay, Thalia, would you mind sharing a Porkpie with Grover?" Thalia shrugged and climbed onto the pegasus, leaving room in the back for the saytr. "Okay, we should go-"

"Hey, got any need for a healer?" Called another voice. Will Solace walked in, and Nico suddenly turned bright red. Annabeth looked a tad overwhelmed, but then Percy whispered something to her. She took a breath and then smiled.

"Very well." She decided. "You can ride Guido, and I'll ride with Blackjack on Percy." Will glanced at each of us in turn, except Nico, who was still blushing furiously. "Okay then, does anyone else want to come on the quest?" Annabeth called loudly. There was no reply, and she turned to us. "I think we're all set." She seemed to be waiting for Percy to climb on, but then he bowed formally.

"After you, Miss Chase." He said. Annabeth smirked and accepted the hand he extended to straddle. Blackjack whinnied something that made Percy blush. The rest of us saddled our various steeds and we took off. Nico held on tight, obviously not used to Arion's lightning fast gallop, but I was flooded with the usual sense of exhilaration. It was not trouble for the magical horse to keep up with the pegasai as I predicted, and we were actually a few paces ahead of the others.

"Where exactly are we going?" I called up, hoping they would hear me over all the wind.

"To Kauna'oa Bay in Hawaii!" Annabeth called back. I was confused because I didn't think that that was in the the Caribbean. Annabeth must have read my mind because she added, "I did a search and found that there aren't many white sanded beaches in the Caribbean, but one of the first results for 'white sand beach' was Kauna'oa Bay."

"Hey that Arion?" I asked. He whinnied in reply. "Alrighty then, let's go to Hawaii."


	18. Chapter 18

**I was looking over my last chapter and I realized I didn't have an afterword. So, for those of you it affected, sorry. What I meant to say was please leave reviews! But anyway, here is chapter 18 (I can't believe I'm on 18 already!) and let's get on the the story!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own none of Rick's writings, blah blah blah.**

Nico POV

The speed was not the problem. For once, I wasn't concern about going so fast in a non-shadow-traveling way. No, right now the problem was that Percy had invited Will Solace. I mean, sure he was a good healer, but if Grover had the same skills Coach Hedge did, well, anyone who can brink someone back from nearly dissolving into shadows was enough for me. So what Solace was a son of the healing god? I was pretty certain that a saytr was enough.

Okay, okay, confession time. I may have a small, tiny, minuscule crush on Will, but it was hardly existent! Besides, I hadn't seen him since the end of summer, so really I hadn't thought about him a lot. Except when I saw the back of Jason's head. Or when I was opening a band aid. But other than that, he never crossed my mind.

But anyway, the trip from Long Island started out well enough. The plan was to get all the way to Camp Jupiter before taking a break. Then we would cross the Pacific after at least a day's rest. I was a bit concerned about going to Camp Jupiter since Greeks hadn't been there since Leo had blown up New Rome. But we did have a former praetor with us so hopefully they wouldn't kill us on sight.

We were taking as many backwater roads as possible because three pegasai and a magic horse would probably cause a ruckus on I-80 and were currently running through some sort of farmland. Looking back however, that might have been a mistake.

I couldn't tell where we were as Arion ran too fast for me for me to catch any 'Welcome to (insert state name here)!' signs, so I had to keep asking my sister where we were. Hazel said it might take us a bit more than three hours if we didn't run into any trouble, but when did that ever happen? So there we were, nearly an hour into our journey, somewhere in Missouri, when, you guessed it, we were attacked. The problem, though, was that we didn't know it until it was too late.

Arion had just ran through a herd of horses that, and we didn't know this, ran after us. I think we were just too accustomed at that point to the noise of galloping that we didn't think of it. But then, Arion stopped extremely short and reared up, unbalanced, the combination of which threw Hazel and me off. We landed in the middle of the horses which were foaming, teeth bared, and extremely angry looking. I craned my neck to see what had gotten Arion and saw an angry looking gash on his left hind leg.

After checking to see if I had anything except a bruised butt, I stood and drew my sword, and was almost immediately joined by Hazel.

"What are they?" She asked as we stood back to back. They were quite obviously not regular horses, and I racked my brain trying to figure it out. One lunged at us and Hazel slashed its chest. It dissolved into dust. "Definitely monsters, good to know." She said bitterly. I could sense her regret in having to destroy any equinely creature, even the ones that apparently liked flesh. Flesh. I remembered a mythomagic card I'd had, one of my first.

"The Mares of Diomedes. They feast on human flesh." I said, watching the horses just as they watched us, analyzing us. The one that Hazel had killed had been meant to test us, to figure out how much energy they would need to kill us. There were at least twenty of them, and right now, our only hope was to wait for reinforcements. My back faced away from the direction we had been traveling so I asked Hazel, "Do they know we're gone?"

"Um, I think they might be turning back, but I can't tell. They're too far right now." She replied. So we maybe had backup coming, were outnumbered ten to one, and had an injured horse to protect. I wasn't particularly fond of our chances. "Can we shadow-travel out?" Hazel asked.

"Can you concentrate enough to do that right now?" I replied. "The only time I was ever able to shadow travel out of a dangerous situation was when Reyna was lending me her strength." I felt Hazel tense behind me.

"So, nice knowing you, brother?" She offered. I shook my head, wanting there to be another way. "Wait! They're gone!" Hazel exclaimed suddenly. I didn't have time to ask because the horses chose that moment to attack. I could barely think about anything but survival when I heard a defiant scream above me. It distracted me enough to look up and see the pegasai nose diving towards us and let my guard down slightly so that one of the horses managed to bite my sword arm. I let out a loud yell that caused several skeletal hands to shoot up from the earth.

"No Underworld magic!" Exclaimed a voice above. I felt an arm grab my good one and pull me up above the horses where I dangled, being snapped at from below. I turned back and saw Percy land where I had stood and raise his hands, using his sea-godly powers to subdue the horses as best he could. Annabeth defended him from any of the more rebellious horses that lunged at him. We landed and I found, to my displeasure, that my rescuer had been Will Solace.

"I was fine." I grumbled half-heartedly, knowing my complaints were in vain. "I had everything under control." Solace laughed and began to bind my arm.

"Like Hades you did." He replied. "You got your fighting arm bit and summoned undead warriors. That in no way helped your health." He gave me a piece of ambrosia which I ate sullenly.

"You are the most annoying healer ever." I said. Solace laughed again, then grabbed his bow and arrows which had been sitting next to us.

"Stay out of the fight, Doctor's orders." He said, and ran off before I could protest, leaving me with only a pegasus for company. We were at least half a mile away from everyone else and I could barely see anything. Finally though, all the horses stampeded off and Guido nudged me. I climbed on and he flew low level back to the others.

"Everyone alright?" I asked, looking particularly at my sister and particularly not at Will. Hazel was looking distraughtly at Arion, whose wounded leg was being tended to by Grover.

"I'm not sure he'll be ready to keep running for at least twelve hours." Grover announced. "I gave him some nectar, because, well, technically he is a demigod. Kind of your half-brother Percy."

"My… nope, never mind, too weird." Percy decided. "So, we need to make camp?" Arion neighed, and judging from Percy's expression, it was nothing too pleasant. "Uh, without the cussing, Arion says that he just wants a nap and some gold." Hazel knelt and placed her hand on the ground.

"I'll take care of him, you guys, uh, I guess just keep the area safe." She said. There were no objections and we spread out.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I watched with slight awe as Thalia began to create a Misty protective bubble around us. She didn't have Hazel's skill in creating false realities, but she could definitely make a decent shield. I had never been good at manipulating the Mist to even erase an event from someone's memory. Chiron says it's because I prefer real facts to made up images. I don't like not being able to do anything.

"Hey, Wise Girl, you want something to eat?" Percy called. I tore my gaze away the milky whiteness that was spreading over us to join my boyfriend. "Pretty cool, huh?" He said as he passed me a fruit roll. We hadn't packed much food, intending to fully stock up once we reached Camp Jupiter.

"Are these those things that'll leave my tongue blue?" I asked, accepting the snack nonetheless.

"Maybe, you'll just have to eat it to find out." Percy replied slyly. I ripped off a piece and placed it in my mouth. It was so intensely fruity and sweet and I almost couldn't swallow it.

"How do you eat th

ese?" I sputtered. "What's in this stuff?" I'd been living on a diet of Camp Half-Blood barbecue, fresh grown strawberries, and blue cookies most my life, so the junk food made me slightly sick to my stomach.

"High fructose corn syrup, probably." Percy replied, grabbing the rest of the roll. "Uh, are you gonna...?"

"No, take it!" I exclaimed, fishing through the bag Percy held out for some water. I rinsed my mouth several times and found an infuriating aftertaste. "My step-mom is always nagging Bobby and Matt not to eat this stuff and now I know why."

"Hey, how are they doing anyway?" Percy asked. "Did you contact them after the war?"

"Yeah, just told Dad that new living arrangements had been made for me in New York and to give the others my regards." I replied with a small shrug. "Honestly, after Tartarus, I think a few months with my kind will give them a much better daughter over winter break." Percy tensed.

"You're going to stay with them over Christmas?" He asked. I nodded slowly, remembering the promise I made my dad during our Iris message. I also remembered the other thing he had told me with a smile.

"You could come. Dad said so." I offered. "He said, and I quote, 'It'd be a pleasure to see that nice young man who saved your life again.'" Percy paled and I realized that if he did agree, it would be his first time seeing my family as my boyfriend. "You don't have to, of course, and I guess you'd rather spend it with your mom after missing last year." Percy leaned over and kissed me gently.

"Maybe I can spend the week before Christmas over there and then come back to be with my mom." He said. "She could even come over with us, uh, if that'd be alright?" I nodded happily.

"Yeah, she can show my family how to make blue-chocolate chip cookies! They've been curious ever since I mentioned them." We both laughed a bit and Percy took another bite of the fruit roll. I made a face. "Ugh, I can't even look at that now. I'm going to go check on Hazel." I decided. I saw Percy smirk before I turned away and I rolled my eyes.

"My mom's calling me, you want to say hi?" Percy called after me, and I heard the ringing tone of his phone. I was tempted to tell him to put that monster attracting device away before remembering the program Leo had created for them.

"Maybe in a minute!" I called back.

I found Hazel sitting next to Arion, and I had never seen the horse look so peaceful. Then again, I'd only seen him a few times, and most of those times had been during battle. Still, it was nice to see Hazel looking so content stroking Arion gently.

"How is he?" I asked, kneeling down next to them. I reached out and tentatively patted his nose, causing him to huff softly in his sleep. I retracted my hand. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Hazel replied. "He does that every so often. And I think he'll be up in another hour or so. We can reach Camp by sundown. Hopefully."

"Aren't you a centurion over there?" I remembered. "And Frank and Reyna are the praetors, right? And it's okay that you've all been over here?"

"Iris messaging really changed life." She explained. "If there's a problem, just throw a coin in a rainbow, and one chat later, it's fixed! We could never do that before." Iris messages were such a constant in my life that it was a little hard to believe that Camp Jupiter hadn't seen it until last summer. "It's kind of fun." I noticed that, despite her words, a note of sadness had crept into Hazel's voice. I didn't need to look too far into the situation to figure out what was wrong.

"Worried about Frank?" I asked. Hazel nodded and I recognized something in her eyes, something I had seen in the mirror everyday that Percy had been missing; helplessness.

"I mean, not just him, Piper and Leo and Jason and all the others, but I guess him most of all." She replied. "I don't like not knowing what's happening to them." My brain went to work.

"I doubt that the Boreads would kill them, they'll probably use them as bait." I suggested. "Or they could try and exploit our weaknesses through them, which would take some time since..." I trailed off, seeing tears form in Hazel's eyes. I hadn't said it, but exploit our weakness probably meant torture. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her. It was sometimes hard to remember that she was almost three years younger than me. At Goode, they taught different levels of the same stuff in classes, which made the age difference even more muddled. "I always look on the logical side which can make it hard to-"

"No, no, it's fine. It's why you and Piper can work so well together right? Rationality and emotion." She consoled me. "It's fine, my imagination just gets the best of me sometimes, especially when I'm worried."

"I guess that's why I like to know as much as I can, so I can have less reason to worry." I said. We sat for a moment quietly, then I saw Hazel glance over at her brother.

"What do you know about Will Solace?" She asked. I was a little startled, but then remembered what Percy had whispered to me before we'd left, I think Will is Nico's type.

"He's an amazing healer, was promoted to Head Counselor for Apollo's cabin in the middle of a war, and delivered Coach Hedge and Mellie's baby." I replied.

"Yes, I know most of that." Hazel bit her lip. "Uh, does he like boys?" I frowned slightly as I thought through all the time I had know Will. I couldn't remember him ever having a girlfriend or a boyfriend.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'd say, knowing the parentage of some of his siblings, he wouldn't kill anyone if they asked." Hazel nodded and turned back to Arion, deep in thought. I took this as my cue to leave.

* * *

Emily Cooper POV

Piper wasn't in class Monday morning. Nor were any of her friends. This seemed odd, because, well, I mean there were sixteen of them. Was it possible that they had all gotten sick at the same time? Or maybe they were just on some sort of trip. Labor Day was next Monday, so maybe they went on a week long vacation or something?

"Miss Cooper," Mr. Blofis called as I started to leave English. I put on my student smile and tried not to think about how much lunch period was next and my friend Elena was probably waiting so we could hit the Times Square Disney store before scarfing down lunch. Students were allowed to leave school, so why not make the best of it?

"Yes sir?" I replied, turning to face him. He looked worried and I wondered if my English grade had somehow dropped exponentially.

"Have you heard from Piper at all?" He asked. I was taken aback for a moment, then pulled out my phone to see if Piper had tried to text me at all in the last hour.

"No sir, I haven't." Mr. Blofis's brow deepened with concerned and I remembered that he was Percy Jackson's step-dad. "Can't you ask Percy? They seem to be good friends." I suggested.

"That's the thing, you see, I don't know where Percy is." He said in a low voice. "We've tried contacting him in every way possible, but he hasn't answered yet." I frowned. "His mother is worried sick."

"I'm sorry, I can try and call Piper and ask her." I offered. Mr. Blofis shook his head sadly.

"That probably wouldn't, wait." His phone that had been sitting on his desk buzzed and he grabbed it. "Than, goodness." He murmured. "His mother just got off the phone with him."

"Is Piper with him?" I asked. Mr. Blofis shrugged, and simply showed me the text, which read Found Percy, he's safe at the moment, just finished talking with him. "Well, I'm sorry I wasn't any help."

"No, it's fine." Suddenly, I was tackled from behind by a force I'd grown up with since preschool.

"Emily! What's been, oh, hey Mr. Blofis." Elena greeted the teacher. "I'm sorry if..." our teacher smiled and shook his head.

"No, you two go enjoy lunch." He said. Elena linked her arm through mine and we headed out to the student parking lot.

"What did he want?" Elena asked. I wasn't sure if Mr. Blocks wanted me to share what he had told me, so I shrugged.

"He just wanted to let me know that my grade was back up to an A." I lied. Elena laughed as she pulled out her car keys.

"Your grades haven't been anything less than As since seventh grade." She reminded me. "Also, you're a horrible liar." I sighed and tugged at my hair like I did whenever I was nervous.

"He knows I'm becoming friends with Piper and wanted to know if I knew anything about her absence." I relented. Elena nodded thoughtfully.

"How much does she like Disney?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and swatted her arm. "What? We could use a third member."

"I think we should wait until she comes back to think about anything like that." I chided. But I couldn't help but wonder, when would she come back?

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, I was suffering from a major case of writer's block for a while. But anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed it, and I will try to post again soon. Also, there is going to be a huge fight between the demigods and the Boreads at the end of thus mini adventure, so if there's anything in particular you want to see, like Piper against Khione or details like that, just leave a review! TTFN! Ta-ta for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait. I got several requests to update, so I decided to crank out the chapter last night, and I think it turned out nicely. So, I won't keep you waiting. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, I don't own Rick Riordan's writings.**

Ryan POV

I paced the length of the cabana my siblings and I were renting during our operation. A warm breeze blew in through a window and I cringed. I had never loved warmth or summer, and now I finally knew why. I hadn't gotten much training as a demigod and was mostly relying on my newfound powers, something Khione said could be dangerous.

"You haven't been using them since the beginning of your life like I have." She had said after they rescued me from that ridiculous trial on Olympus. "Just try and pace yourself, brother. We can't have you spontaneously combusting, now can we?" Zethes and Calais had watched me curiously during this exchange and I'd almost immediately approached them afterwards.

"What?" I'd demanded.

"Khione is fond of you." Zethes had noted. I had glanced back at my half-sister. "You have not annoyed her out of her mind yet."

"Yeah, so?"

"If you have her favor, she may be willing to help you get revenge on the sea-spawn." He had explained. And that was how I'd got the idea to take the demigods, all except Annabeth, hostage, than trade them for her affections. She hadn't responded to me flirting with that punk friend of hers to make her jealous, or to me threatening her so called boyfriend. It wasn't possible that she would forsake her friends.

My siblings had left to do the kidnapping, telling me that I should lay low. We had decided to make Hawai'i our headquarters because, honestly, who would expect that? We all hated it, though, and really just wanted this whole endeavor to be over. And when it was, I'd have what I wanted.

It had been almost five hour since my siblings had left and I was getting nervous. I remembered how good Annabeth had been when she had challenged me to that silly little duel. And really, I had let her win that. But anyway, if her friends were as Goode as that, even Khione could have trouble subduing them. I hated waited like this, not knowing what was happening. Finally, though, I felt a cold breeze brush by my cheek. I looked to the sky and saw my siblings and our hostages flying towards me.

"Brother!" Khione called. She alighted in front of me with a grace I had not yet mastered when flying. "I have bad news."

"In a moment, sister. Where is Annabeth?" I asked, examining the horde of demigods eagerly. Khione grimaced.

"I'm afraid that she escaped." She admitted. "Her, along with the sea-spawn, the children of the Underworld, and the Lieutenant of Artemis." I could feel the anger boiling within me. The whole purpose of the mission had been to get Annabeth, and now they had let her go?

"You incapable little-" Khione slapped me across the face before I could finish. She glowered with indignation.

"You will not forget that I am several millennia older than you. You are not my master." Khione practically spat. "If you want to get that girl you will do it yourself. I will guard the prisoners." I stiffened and gave my half-sister a mock bow before going over to interrogate the rest of our hostages.

"Where is Annabeth?" I asked the son of Jupiter, who I knew Khione had a small crush on, not that she would ever admit it. Jason, I believed his name was. He looked at me with indifference, and I unsheathed my sword and pressed it to his throat. "Where is she?" I growled.

"I have no idea." He replied. "Honestly, but knowing her, she's going to come after us, and then-"

"And then you will feel the wrath of Percabeth!" Exclaimed the scrawny son of Hephaestus. I wrinkled my nose at the unfamiliar term.

"What on earth is a percabeth?" I asked.

"You know, Percy and Annabeth." Replied the daughter of Aphrodite, whom Zethes fancied. "Percabeth." I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at her, something I knew my half-brother would never forgive me for.

"Never utter that revolting phrase in my presence again." I ordered. I noticed one of the sons of Hermes snicker and I turned on him. "What?" I demanded.

"Someone's changed their speaking patterns." He said with a shrug. "You used to talk like a jock, but now you're speaking like the queen of England." He finished in a pretend British accent. I tightened my fist.

"Take them to the basement." I ordered. Zethes and Calais obeyed, but Khione, still looking sullen, simply sat down on the couch. "I am going after Annabeth myself." I announced.

"Don't get caught." My half-sister ordered. I nodded, then called my father's winds to me and took flight.

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. My new surroundings threw me off for a second, then I remembered where we were; the Fifth Cohort's Barracks. We had reached Camp Jupiter right before dinner, which was awesome timing on our part. The new Augur and acting Praetor was Olivia White, a daughter of Juventas, the Roman counterpart of Hebe, who, as Annabeth told me, was the goddess of youth. She welcomed us all with open arms, and wasted no time in getting us settled. In case you're wondering, she is a heck of a lot better than Octavian.

"It is an incredible honor to have Heroes of Olympus among us." She said as we had eaten. "I've heard so much about all of you." After dinner, Olivia had offered a vacant apartment building in the under construction New Rome for us to spend the night in, but Hazel had wanted to sleep in her old Barracks. We had all followed suit, which led to me sharing a bunk bed with Grover, who snores quite loudly. The little sleep I had gotten had been plagued with dreams of Ryan and our kidnapped friends.

So, there I was, sitting up on the top bunk, wondering what time it was and wishing for something to eat. Most of all, I wanted to talk to Annabeth. She had seemed a bit off since we had resumed our cross-country trip, and she hadn't replied when I had asked about it. Finally, I climbed out of my bed and walked across the room to the door, ready to open it and take a walk through New Rome to clear my head.

"Don't leave just when I get here." A voice whispered behind me. I turned and saw Annabeth standing in front of a window she had obviously just climbed through. Despite her joking tone, I saw that her face was red and a bit tear-streaked.

"Is something up?" I asked. Annabeth shrugged as nonchalantly as she could and sat on one of the vacant bunks.

"Haven't gotten much sleep." She replied. I sat down next to her and placed my hand on top of hers.

"Come on, Wise Girl, I know you better than that." I insisted. "Please tell me." Annabeth closed her eyes for a second, and it looked as though she was trying to calm herself before speaking.

"It's all my fault." She admitted. "Ryan is doing this because of me. He took our friends because of me. More people are suffering because of me!" Her voice broke and I saw tears welling in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried.

"Annabeth, what were you supposed to do? We had no idea he was a demigod a week ago, no idea what he was capable of. This is not your fault." I said firmly.

"I'm so sick of this." She murmured. "I hate having the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"At least it's the metaphorical world and not the literal world again." I joked, trying to get a smile from my girlfriend. She elbowed me in the ribs instead, which really hurt because Annabeth has really bony elbows. "Hey!" I protested.

"Sorry." She kissed her hand and pressed it to the spot she had hit. "There, all better?" She asked as if speaking to a child.

"There is only one way you're going to make it 'all better.'" I said with a smirk. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pressed a light kiss to my lips.

"That cover it?" She asked. I threaded my hand into her hair and pulled her in for an actual kiss. I could feel her trying (but failing) to suppress a smile and was happy to have fulfilled my original goal. "You demand a high price, Seaweed Brain." She said as she pulled away.

"Yeah, well, you're not as sad as before, so I think it's a win for both of us." I replied, grinning. "Now, let's not pull another us and get you back to bed." I stood up and offered her my arm, following my mother's 'always walk your date to the door' rule. Annabeth took it and we headed toward the door. The girls were sleeping upstairs with the female legionnaires, just as us guys were sleeping downstairs with the male legionnaires.

We climbed a short flight of stairs and I kissed Annabeth's forehead before holding the door open for her. However, bright white light streamed out, and I managed to shield my eyes enough to see Thalia sitting on her bunk, shining a pocket light on us. She wore a mischievous smile that grew at the sight out of our entwined hands.

"You are so lucky it's only me that caught you." She informed us. "Annie, get in bed, Kelp Head, go back to your own floor." Annabeth groaned at being called Annie before letting go of my hand, giving me a small smile, and going over to her bunk. I turned and went back downstairs, shutting the door softly before going. The rest of my dreams that night were spent at the bottom of the ocean in an air bubble talking with Annabeth.

The next morning, I woke to Nico shadow-traveling on top of me. I sat up and pushed my cousin off before going to get dressed. The augur, Olivia, called for us to meet with her after breakfast to discuss our quest.

"I trust you received a prophecy?" She asked when we had all eaten. Annabeth nodded and showed her the piece of paper where she had recorded the prophecy Rachel had given us. "And you believe that this means Hawai'i?"

"Well, we originally believed that it meant the Caribbean, them, after some research, found a very popular white sanded beach in Kauna'oa Bay." Annabeth replied. Olivia nodded seriously and walked over to a map of the world. She looked at the distance from Camp Jupiter to Hawai'i before nodding again.

"So, you intend to make it all the way there today?" She asked. "It will take longer than it had taken you to get from your camp to here. And you really won't have anywhere to stop for rest."

"We intend to get there today, and rescue our friends before the week is up." Annabeth confirmed. "We were hoping you could stock us with supplies." Olivia smiled.

"Of course, you may help yourself to any of our resources." She said before frowning. "But are you sure you wouldn't rather take a plane to Hawai'i?"

"No!" Thalia, Nico, and I exclaimed. Olivia looked startled, but then shrugged with indifference. Annabeth turned to us.

"You get whatever armor you might need, I'll oversee provisions." She instructed. "I want to leave before one this afternoon." We all nodded and left to go prepare.

* * *

Katie POV

The Boreads escorted us to the basement of their villa and locked the door behind them. They though that we were disarmed, and has the room had no windows and only the one door, they left us unbound. This left Leo free to work on his Valdezapults, as he had christened them. Seeing as they were projectile weapons, the rest of us crowded on one side of the room while Leo tested his creations.

"If that things bounces over again and hit me in the face, I'm gonna punch Valdez." Clarisse grumbled under her breath. She, Chris, Travis, Connor, and I were sitting a bit separate from the others in a small circle. I winced as I always did when I remembered why; they were the offense, and we were the defense. Then, I remembered what I had been pondering since I'd gotten the dream from my mom the night before we were kidnapped.

"You need to get out into the world." She had said. "I was unsure about you going to that high school in the first place, but Zeus had been very insistent to get as a diverse crowd of demigods as possible."

"Kit-Kat, you with us?" Travis asked. I was startled out of my thoughts, then immediately bristled at my boyfriend's use of his annoying nickname for me. I didn't understand how Percy and Annabeth came to find their nicknames for each other endearing.

"Don't call me that." I scolded Travis sternly. He tried to hide a smile, than gestured at Clarisse to repeat what she had said.

"How long do you think it'll take the others to get here?" I tried to imagine Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel crossing the country, and prayed that they weren't on their way to Quebec.

"I wonder if that Ganymede guy is with them." Connor said with a smirk. I made a face, remembering the minor deity with the fancy speech patterns that had initiated the quest before we were kidnapped.

"Knowing Percy and Thalia, I bet they've already driven that guy insane." Chris replied. I glanced over at the door, wondering if the Boreads were still guarding it or if they were chilling in their cabana. Then again, I'd seen how agitated the warmth had made them, so maybe they were choosing work over the sun.

"Shame, Khione could use a tan." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Travis wondered, over hearing me.

"I was just thinking that, well, from what Jason, Piper, and Leo have said, the Boreads can be slacker. So, I was wondering if they were chilling like anyone else would in their situation. Then of course, I remembered that they had basically hated the heat, which I think is a shame, because Khione could do with a bit of a tan." I explained in one, long-winded breath. Connor looked at me for a second, then burst into uncontrollable laughter that attracted the attention of the other group.

"What's so funny?" Frank asked. Before I could say anything, Connor had relayed my comments, which sent everyone into a fit of giggles. Even I was doubled over, because hey, laughter is contagious. Suddenly, there was a bang on the door.

"Quiet in there!" Zethes called. It took, a moment, but we eventually manage to smother our laughing.

"Hey guys, I think I've almost got these bad boys working." Leo said softly, still weary of the guards outside. He showed us his mini Valdezapults, complete with little orange flags on which you could just make out 'Mr. McSchizzle'.

"And they work?" Piper asked dubiously. Leo scoffed and loaded the bucket with a tiny ball made from remolded screws. He released the trigger and the ball was sent into the wall where it left a small dent.

"Does that answer your question?" He said with a satisfied smile. "I wish I could ignite the payload, but they're made of metal, so it would just melt them." An idea sparked in my brain. I pulled some straw straw out of my pocket (because what daughter of Demeter doesn't carry some sort of plant life wherever she goes?) and swiftly weaved a sort of cover.

"Try this." I offered. Leo took the straw and slipped it over a second ball, then lighted it. For a split second, it blazed brightly, and Leo managed to launch it, however, most of the straw had burned up by the time it hit the wall.

"If I'm quick enough, and maybe a thicker cover, this would work great!" He decided. "Thanks, Katie." I smiled, happy to have helped, and set to work weaving more covers. Calypso came over and offered to help, and before long, we were chatting up a storm, just like how we had in the garden back at the house a few weeks ago. It would be hard to say good bye to some of these people, but I just wasn't digging my life as a New York City high schooler.

So yeah, I had made up my mind. Once we got out of here, I was going to go back to camp for a while, then I was going to find myself an adventure, even if it was just moving back with my dad.

"Hey, are you thinking something?" Calypso asked, picking up on my lost-in-thought expression.

"What do you think of this place?" I asked, then quickly realized my mistake. "I mean, our house back in the city and school and everything there." Calypso furrowed her brow for a moment.

"Well, it's all new to me, but I love it. I love the people and the technology and the garden. I think it's a good place for me to spend my first year in the present." She replied. "Why? Do you not like it?" I shrugged.

"It's nice and all, but, I kind of just want to get out there, even if it's just going to see me dad and figuring it out from there." I replied. "I haven't gone on many quests, so I

haven't really seen much yet." Calypso nodded.

"Wild you leave by yourself?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to tell Travis my idea, and he's probably going to tell Connor, so I'm not doubtful that the word will get around." I glanced over at the Stolls, who were working with Leo on something. "I don't know if they'll want to leave though" Calypso offered me a smile and patted my hand.

"You'll call me, right?" She asked. A grin spread over my face, and I nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

 **Okay! Thanks for reading, and I'll be back soon with an update! Please R &R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the long wait, I had lots going on this summer. But, enough excuses, so let's jump right in. After the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs. That's it.**

Piper POV

I hate waiting. It was boring, especially when your boyfriend just will not stop asking the same question over and over again, "Are you sure you don't have a spray bottle in your belt, Leo?" And he keeps getting the same response over and over again, "Yes, and if you ask again, Jason, I will light your hair on fire!" I could totally star on a My Boyfriend and His Best Friend type show.

Worst of all, I felt helpless, and not the fun falling in love helpless like in Hamilton, but the suffocating, I-will-explode-if-I-don't-do-something helpless. I hate feeling helpless more than I hate waiting. Leo and Katie had perfected their flaming ammunition, and now, We were waiting for some kind of signal to attack. We didn't know what it would be or when it would come, but hey, surprises are fun! No, not in this case, actually.

So far, we could only guess where our friends might be. We needed them to cause a diversion so we could escape our prison basement, we needed Hazel to disenchanted the prison basement, and we really needed to know their ETA! I had taken to pacing, and I wasn't the only one.

Frank was asleep, Reyna was pacing as well, the Stolls had been trying to pick the lock for the last hour with no result, Katie was watching them, the hopefulness on her face steadily decreasing. Clarisse and Chris were talking quietly in a corner, and Calypso stood ready to intercede if Jason and Leo's arguing got too violent. Demigod pro-tip: don't pick a fight with a Son of Jupiter who has been sitting helpless for twenty four hours.

They didn't actually fight, but Leo's fingertips did start steaming from frustration. Finally, even though they were the only two making a lot of noise, something just broke, and I screamed, "Quiet!" Everyone turned to look at me; Jason had a guilty look, Reyna was inquisitive, and Clarisse looked annoyed. Red flooded my face. "Sorry." I mumbled. "I'm just..." Reyna came over and placed a hand on my arm.

"It's all right, I think we're all frustrated." She sympathized. She glared at Jason and Leo. "But we should think up some kind of plan to contact the others that doesn't involve constantly pestering Leo."

"Thank you!" Leo exclaimed. We all gathered into a circle, kindergarten style, and began to brainstorm, which felt much better than sitting and doing nothing.

"Alright, so we are obviously going to have to trick our way out if we're going to contact anyone." Clarisse said. "So, I nominate Piper." At any other time, I might have mocked offense, but now it was serious. I nodded in agreement.

"If we're using, sorry, sending Piper, we should work through Zethes." Reyna suggested. Before I could complain, Jason did the honors.

"No, she's not going anywhere with that creep." He insisted. I sent him a thankful smile and Leo batted his eyes at him.

"Aw, someone's overprotective." He teased. "But, Pipes does have the best chance of getting him to do what she wants."

"A date." Calypso said simply. We all turned towards her. "You two go out on a 'date'," She drew air quotes. "And go somewhere with a waterfall or something. You can use that to send out an Iris-Message."

"No." Jason said firmly. "That's too risky." Calypso gave me an inquisitive look and I sighed with determination.

"I'll do it." I decided. I held a hand up against Jason's protests. "This is the best way to contact the others. That's what we need to do. So yes, I will ask Zethes out on a date." Clarisse nodded with respect, but Jason still looked skeptical.

"What if something goes wrong?" He asked. "What if he catches on? Or Khione? She'll freeze you." I shook my head.

"All risks that I'll have to take." I replied. "I know I can convince him to do this, but you need to tell me exactly what we need to know."

"Ask where they are right now, how long it might take, and if they have a strategy. Tell them where we are." Katie suggested. "Anything else?" I glanced at everyone's faces, but no one had anything to add.

"Okay." I glanced towards the door where I was sure someone was guarding. "Here I go." I went to the door and rapped my knuckled against it. "Hello?" I called.

"Who is there?" Replied Zethes. Well, at least I didn't have to go through Calais. I took a steadying breath.

"Piper." I sweetly responded. "I was wondering if you wanted to take me on a date?" There was a pause, and I wondered if he was freaking out the same way a girl who's just met her favorite male singer.

"You are serious?" He wondered dubiously. I bit my lip.

"Yes." I replied, my tone strained. "Jason and I are still, he's just, ugh!" I glanced back at Jason and he smiled understandingly and encouragingly.

"One moment, s'il vous plaît." He called back. A minute later, I heard the lock click, and the door opened. A hand reached in, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out. I expected to come face to face with Zethes, but Khione was there instead.

"I do not like this." She said. "But, Zethes insisted. So," She wave her hand over my wrist and a bracelet of ice formed, too tight to slide off.

"Aww, a friendship bracelet!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "I knew that you'd warm, ha, up to me." Khione glared at me.

"So you don't get ideas about escaping." She clarified. Then she escorted me up the stairs where Zethes waited. "Do not let her escape." She instructed her brother. We left the villa and he turned to me.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked. I already knew of course, but I gazed around thoughtfully for the sake of the show.

"A waterfall. A big one I can see the backside of water in." I decided. Zethes made a slightly disgusted expression.

"Melted ice, a horrible thing." He said with a shudder. "But, If that is what you wish, my love." I resisted the urge to gag and nodded. "You have flown before, yes?" Another nod. "Hang on, then."

Flying with Zethes was much different than flying with Jason. Jason could control all of the winds while Zethes could only control the Northern ones, which were scarce here in Hawaii. He could fly with his wings, but the southern winds, his natural enemy, resisted him, so it was a choppy ride. We finally arrived at a grand waterfall, and I could see the rainbows from twenty feet away. We landed on a small, rocky path that led behind the waterfall.

"Come." I beckoned. We walked down the path until we were right behind the waterfall, being sprayed by the mist. I turned abruptly towards Zethes and grasped his shoulders.

"Ah, I knew you-" He didn't get to finished because I slammed him into the rocky wall parallel to the waterfall. He was knocked unconscious and I turned to the nearest rainbow, fishing the drachma from my pocket.

"Annabeth Chase!" I exclaimed, and threw the coin into the color.

* * *

Annabeth POV

We almost flew past the Iris-message, but the sudden calling of "Annabeth!" Grabbed my attention.

"Blackjack, wait!" I exclaimed, and we came to a halting stop. "Guys, I have Piper on an Iris-Message!" I called up. All of us on pegasai lowered to the sea where we hovered with Arion so all could see. Sure enough, there was Piper, looking rushed and alert.

"You're alive!" Hazel exclaimed. "Thank the gods!" Piper frowned, but I could see the same gleam in her eyes that Percy got when he was about to make a bad joke.

"Actually, a god is keeping us captive, so let's not thank them." She replied. It felt good to smile, even if it was just an irritated, ridiculing one. "Anyway, I don't have much time, I had to trick Zethes into taking me on a date so I'd have a chance to talk to you, and he might come to any second." I blinked, not fully comprehending what she'd just said. "But anyway, the important stuff. When are you getting here?" She asked.

"Before sunset, we hope." I replied. "Where are you being kept?" Piper glanced over her shoulder. "We suspect Kuana'oa Bay."

"In a villa by the ocean." She replied. "I don't know the exact location, but they confiscated all of our weapons so, Hazel, would you be able to track us that way?" We all turned to the daughter of Pluto as she shut her eyes and concentrated.

"Yeah, I feel a pinprick of enchanted metals coming from that way." She said, eyes to closed, and gesturing towards the west. "I'll be able to zone in on it as we get closer." She added, opening her eyes. I nodded, glad we had one thing taken care of.

"So, what's your plan once you get here?" Piper asked. I mentally scolded myself, because yes, I hadn't thought up a plan yet. I'd had had other things to focus on, such as getting from New York City to Hawaii, but my Athena brain told me that that was no excuse.

"What's your plan?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound needy. Piper seemed to understand and gave me a small wink before answering.

"Leo made his Valdezapults, and we were going to wait until you get here before attacking." Piper replied. What was a Valdezapult? No, I probably didn't want to know. "We'll attack at six, how about that? That gives you plenty of time to get here, and once chaos breaks out, you can be our second wave of attack." I nodded.

"Okay, is there anything else we need to know, or you want to know?" I asked. Piper thought for a second, then her eyes went wide as she remembered something.

"Ryan is coming after you. He was really upset when his siblings failed to capture you and Percy." Behind me, Percy groaned.

"It's always you and me, Wise Girl. We're like a two-for-one sale." He complained. I rolled my eyes, but the guy did have a point.

"Yeah, well, just be careful about that." Piper looked over her shoulder again, this time tensing at whatever she saw. "I need to go, Zethes is waking up." She raised her hand to break the connection. "Bye!" The Iris Message fizzled, then went out, taking Piper with it.

I took a second so my brain could process all of the new information, but it kept insisting on thinking 'Ryan's coming after you, he did this because of you.' I needed to shut off for a moment, reboot. I chided myself for thinking on computer basis.

"Annabeth, do you..." Percy started, but I shook my head and he stopped. "Okay, let's keep flying." He told the others. We rose up from the water and I felt a soft wind against my face. "Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy asked. I didn't answer, because if I said yes he'd know I was lying, and if I said no, I'd have to keep talking. I didn't want to talk.

We hadn't flown for much longer, when Hazel screamed, "Stop!" We flew down to see what was wrong. "He's coming. Ryan. I can feel the cold." She turned to Percy and I. "You need to get out of sight!" She exclaimed.

"What will you tell him?" I asked. Hazel had a determination look about her that reminded me, strangely, of her brother. Nico and Hazel didn't share many similar features, except apparently when they were both set on doing something.

"I have a plan." She replied. "Just get underwater." I swung my leg around so I could slide off of Blackjack. The water below looked freezing, but it was also caving, and I realized that Percy was already creating a bubble. He took my hand, and we jumped. I didn't feel the water, just a cushiony substance under my feet, and the bubble enfolded above us. I sank to the bottom as Percy propelled us deeper under the sea. A moment later, I felt a hand on my shoulder and Percy was sitting next to me.

"You're still upset, aren't you?" He observed. I laughed the way I might if we weren't in danger of being caught.

"What gave you that idea, Seaweed Brain?" I asked sarcastically. I looked up at him and saw he was giving me the look I usually gave him, the don't-sass-me look. "Yes, fine, I am, and I have every right to be." I relented defensively.

"I'm not saying you don't." Percy replied carefully. "But, you do know you can talk to me, right?" I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Of course." Percy wrapped his arm around me. "It's just the same stuff as last night." He nodded. Then, I heard him chuckle.

"Sorry, just, speaking of last night, when I went back to sleep, I had a dream that we were talking, like this, in a bubble." He explained. "I though that we were relaxing, not hiding."

"We should do something like that when we get back." I said. My thoughts drifted back to New York City, and school, and... "Oh gods, school!" I exclaimed, sitting up straight. "The elections! It's Tuesday! We were supposed to submit videos!" Percy pulled me back and I let myself nestle against him. Curse my sweet, stupid boyfriend!

"We can figure it out when we get back." He said. "And we will get back with all of our friends." I nodded. Suddenly, I noticed a black sword floating above us.

"It's Nico's." I realized. "I think it's safe to come up." Percy guided the bubble towards the surface, grabbing Nico's sword as we passed it, and we popped into the open air, where Percy solidified the water so we could stand without getting wet. Blackjack hovered next to us and Percy helped me get on. Then, I noticed the grave faces of everyone, and that Thalia was gone.

"What happened?" Percy asked, straddling behind me.

"After you two went down, I used the Mist to make Thalia look like you, Annabeth." Hazel explained. "When Ryan came, he took Thalia and asked us where Percy was. I told him that he'd swam ahead."

"Will your magic last?" I asked, scared for my oldest and best friend. "What if it wears off?"

"She's a child of Zeus, and I was able to enchant the glamour so that it would only wear off when she came into contact with one of her siblings. In this case, Jason." I was scared for Thalia, but I knew that she would be able to dupe Ryan. Still, I hated that she was facing danger meant for me. But I was done letting that bother me. I had, after all, recently learned that sometimes I had to step back and let others fight battles I felt responsible for.

"Let's fly on." I declared. "We have friends to rescue."

* * *

Frank POV

It had been nearly an hour since Piper had left, and we were all, especially Jason, beginning to gget nervous. Suddenly though, I heard some slamming and there was arguing coming from the ground floor above us. Then people were coming down the stairs. Our door was flung open and two girls were thrown in rather roughly. One was Piper, and the other was Annabeth. I hated that Ryan had actually been able to capture her.

"What hap-" Jason began, but Annabeth held up a hand to silence him. She waited for the sounds of footsteps to fade, then gestured for Jason to come over. She touched his shoulder, and her appearance began to shimmer. And suddenly, Annabeth was no longer Annabeth. "Thalia?" Jason exclaimed. "Why are you here?" He hugged his sister, then turned to his girlfriend, who looked absolutely exhausted from tricking Zethes, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Ryan did catch up with us." She said. "But Hazel had a plan. She had Percy and Annabeth go underwater so they wouldn't be seen, and used the Mist to make me look like Annabeth. It would be undone when I came into contact with my sibling, you, Jason, and so now I'm here, ready to kick some frozen ass." Thalia explained with a satisfied smirk at the end. I parked up at the mention of my girlfriend.

"Is Hazel alright?" I asked. "And the others? The rest of them are safe?" Thalia nodded and I exhaled in relief.

"Yes, I left them somewhere in the middle of the Pacific. Will Solace and Grover Underwood are with them." I heard a squeaking sound from Jason, and when I glanced over, saw that he was trying to hold back a smile. "Piper, why don't you tell them what you learned in the Iris Message."

"They plan to make it here by six o'clock tonight, and we'll attack then." Piper relayed. "So that's a mere, uh, does anyone have the time?" We all glanced towards Leo, who rummaged around in his belt before finding a watch.

"Oh, sure, have a timepiece but not a spray bottle." Jason muttered under his breath. I pursed my lips in an attempt not to laugh.

"It's three." Leo announced. "Three-oh-five." That meant about three hours until we attacked. It was always three wasn't it? Why couldn't mythology have had a little more variation when it came to numbers?

"So, what do we do until then?" Connor asked. I sat back down on the floor and leaned against a wall, content to take a nap, but the others, apparently, had different plans.

"Thalia, we're going to teach you to harness the wind." Jason decided. His sister immediately became white with fear, an expression I didn't see very often, or actually ever, on the huntress. "You don't have to learn how to fly, but we're going to be up against potentially four wind-users. We need as much of an advantage as possible." Thalia nodded shakily, and Jason turned to me. "Frank, will you turn into a squirrel or something small like that?" I blinked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Thalia needs something to practice on, and we can't take apart the Valdezapults." Jason explained.

"Darn right you can't!" Leo added in agreement. "You're not touching my babies for a get-out-of-the-Boread's-tropical-prison-free-card!"

"If we had one of those, we wouldn't need the Valdezapults in the first place." Calypso said.

"Anyway." Jason interrupted. "Frank, can you turn into something small?" I nodded, then concentrated, and managed to turn into a chipmunk. When we had first been imprisoned, I had tried to turn into an elephant and other useful animals, but the enchantments on the room had stopped it. The room, however, must have sensed nothing threatening about a chipmunk.

"Alright, Thalia," Jason began. "Pretend that the wind is like a rope. Closing your eyes would probably help. Now, reach out, and grab the rope." Thalia followed the instruction, and although it took her a while, on about the eleventh go, her eyes popped open in excitement and it was clear she had gotten something. "Good, now swing the rope under Frank, like it's a jump rope, but Frank, don't jump." It took, almost two hours, but eventually, Thalia managed to levitate not only me, but Leo as well. It was only a few feet, but it was something.

"Can we stop now?" Thalia asked after putting Leo down. Her face was red from exhaustion, but she looked very pleased with herself. Jason nodded looking equally happy with his student.

"We should rest now." I suggested. "We have, what, an hour until the others get here?" I glanced at Leo and his watch who nodded in confirmation.

"That sounds good." Clarisse agreed. We all spread out and, except for Thalia, who volunteered to keep watch on the time and act as our alarm system, settled down for a well earned nap. When I woke up, I reminded myself, I would be able to see Hazel.

* * *

 **Yay! Time to battle! I am going to do something never seen before for the next chapter where you help me write it. If you remember a couple chapters back, when Ryan hit on Thalia, I used** **some dialogue that was sent to me by a reader. That is the same idea for the battle scene. You send in snippets of what you want to see, and I may use them. I may use only one, I may combine a couple, and I will be giving full credit to any participators. If I don't choose your work, do not be offended, I may just have enough already. Best wishes to all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes, I know it's been forever, and I am very sorry, but I finally finished! Thank you very much for your patience. I hope that you all know how greatful I am that you've stuck with me for over two years. I'll have more words of gratitude in the afterword, but for now, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.**

* * *

Leo POV

"Wake up!" Thalia yelled, shaking me from my dream of building an army of Festuses. I rubbed my eyes, and was, for a second, disoriented. Then I remembered where I was, and that it must be time. The others were slowly awakening, and I quickly got to my feet to stand near my Valdezapult. The tray of grass wrapped ammunition had been fused to the side, and I'd easily be able to hold the machine in one hand, load and ignite the payload with the other, and then fire. The ice peeps were going down.

"Everyone get into position," Jason called. "Our weapons will probably be in one of the bedrooms, so Piper, Clarisse, Chris, and the Stolls are going to retrieve them. The rest of us will keep the Boreads occupied with the Valdezapult." We all cheered, happy for a plan, of course, and also as a war cry.

"One of them will have heard that and should come down to check on us." Frank said. Sure enough, footsteps were barreling down the stairs, and as a door began to open, I saw a smile spread over Frank's face; the magic keeping him from shapeshifting was being lifted. I could feel something in my body as well, like someone had just added a ton of kindling to a fire.

"What in the name-"

"Surprise!" I shouted, as if it was Zethes's birthday and I wasn't about to hit him in the head with a flaming ball of miniature death. Right before I released the trigger, Piper stepped forward a bit.

"We are totally through and I am back with Jason! Like I ever left him." She taunted. Zethes's face hardened and it looked like he was about to pull some icy magic, but I fired before he could. Now, a stunned look covered his face. We all charged, taking advantage of his confused state. "For Percabeth!" Piper exclaimed, and we tore up the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey, Elsa!" I called to Khione. She turned on me, eyes fiery, at least, as fiery as it gets when you're a snow goddess. "LET IT GO!" I fired two shots at her, which didn't have nearly as much affect on her as they did on Zethes. She held her arm out and a wall of ice began to rise around me. The temperature dropped dramatically as I fought against it. I didn't want to put down my Valdezapult, but I had to if I wanted to melt the ice. The wall began to contact, squeezing me tighter. I dropped my machine and lit my hands, realizing a torrent of white hot flames.

I could hear the sounds of battle; growling, that was probably bear-Frank; clanging, oh good, they had found the weapons; Piper was charmspeaking at the top of her lungs; and I heard Calais screaming something about not wanting to be an airplane, so I figured Jason or Thalia was levitating him. The ice wall was melting too slowly, and the cold made it hard for me to keep my flames as hot as Hades.

"Where's Leo?" A worried voice suddenly exclaimed. I sighed in relief; my wonderful girlfriend had noticed my absence. I screamed a lot of things like _here_ and _help_ and _in the popsicle_! Suddenly, something big slammed into the ice wall. It cracked, and I powered my flames more. Finally, enough open up to let me squeeze through, but when I went down to retrieve my Valdezapult, it was crushed. "Are you alright?" Calypso knelt down next to me as I mourned the loss of my work of art.

"Guys, a little help, please?" Clarisse was trying to take on both Zethes and Calais, which doesn't seem like it would be too hard, but they were mad. They were literally steaming in the way that dry ice does. We all tried to attack them at once, but suddenly, Ryan entered the scene. I watched as with a lazy hand he threw us all off of his siblings using the wind.

"Looks like your boyfriend has abandoned you, Anna..." He trailed off as he scanned us and didn't see Annabeth. Thalia threw a triumphant smirk at him.

"Aww, you captured the wrong female love interest." She said with mock pity. "Not that I have any interest in you." It was nice to see Ryan taken aback for a second, but it didn't last long.

"No matter, you are still beyond the reach of your friends." Ryan said. He was so obviously bluffing, but still, I wondered if he had done something to our friends after kidnapping Thalia. "I think that you should return to your basement, before we really get angry."

"You know, Ryan, these guys almost ended the world." Reyna said. "They were helping Gaea destroy humanity, including Annabeth. Including you." Ryan brushed the fact aside.

"I don't care what they did in the past. All I care about is how they're helping me right now." He replied. "It's not like they knew about me back then anyway. And don't you guys get it? It's not just about Annabeth anymore. It's a matter of pride."

"You have any pride left?" Piper wondered. I could hear the charmspeak she was lacing her words with. "You've tried to steal another guy's girl. You tried to humiliate a hero of Olympus. You tried to kill a hero of Olympus. One who has saved the world twice. Do you even know what Percy and Annabeth have been through together?" The Boreads were hanging on to her every word. Piper gave us a pointed look to do something while she had them distracted.

I retrieved what was left of my Valdezapults and began to take apart and reforged the metal. I had just enough to make a single pair of hand cuffs, which I heated to about a thousand degrees. I wasn't good at magic like Hazel, but I could keep the cuffs heated even when they were no longer in my grasp. I approach Khione from behind and locked them around her hands. I figured that she was so internally cold that the heat would only bother her enough to keep her from throwing ice.

As Piper described all the things that Percy and Annabeth had been through together, I noticed movement from outside, like someone was trying to enter. The door banged open, and our friends stood there ready for a fight. The noise distracted Ryan, and when he saw Percy, he snapped out of Piper's charmspeak spell.

"You are dead." He said, and the charged.

* * *

Percy POV

Ryan charged towards me and I uncapped Riptide. The other Boreads, who had obviously been under some kind of trance also came to attention. Khione sputtered as she noticed the white hot handcuffs on her wrists. Right as Ryan was about to clash swords with me, Annabeth stepped forward and blocked his swing.

"You did this because of me, so you're facing me. Not him. You aren't ever going to touch him again." She said, her voice full of hate. Ryan sneered at her and tried to knock her aside, but Annabeth thrust her sword at him, while her other hand shrugged off her backpack. "Put on my cap, don't let him find you." She said, throwing the bag towards me without looking to see if I caught it. I quickly rummaged through until I found her invisibility hat, put it on, then slipped into the battle.

It was pretty much pure chaos. I could work with that. I wove through the fighting, trying to stay out of my friends' way as best I could and trip up the Boreads. Frank the bear was pawing at Zethes, who flew above his head. Khione was screaming in Leo's super hot cuffs, tendrils of ice snaking from the spot where she stood. I suddenly had an idea. I sneaked around towards Leo and tugged on his sleeve. He almost crashed into me in surprise.

"Dude! It's me!" I exclaimed. He looked around for me, and I forgot I was invisible for a second. "I'm wearing Annabeth's cap. I've got an idea."

"Okay, first of all, don't freak me out like that," Leo said, talking to the wall. I sighed, took his shoulders, and turned him to face me. "Oh, sorry. Well, second of all, I'm down for anything at this point." I grinned.

"Melt the ice," I instructed. "Melt it to water, and I can work with it." I watched a smile cross Leo's face that was quickly replaced with slight confusion.

"Wait, why can't you do that now? It's still H2O, isn't it? Just in a different form?" I reached out and could feel the frozen water, but it was just out of my grasp.

"I think them being gods of ice cancels out my being so of the water god," I replied. "Anyway, just get someone to make Khione furious enough to stat throwing a ton of ice, you melt it, and then, the fun will begin." Leo's expression was still puzzled.

"There's literally an ocean out there, Mr. Sea-Prince," he reminded me. I was suddenly very glad to be invisible, and not just because it kept me from my enemies' sight. I tried reaching out for that, and was actually almost there, when something big blocked my path. I looked out the window and my jaw dropped.

"Oh my gods," I murmured. "Look outside." Leo turned his head and his eyes widened. Someone was raising a literal ice wall around the cabana, that was growing by the second. I looked back to Khione and saw her face contorted in concentration. The cuffs were cooling down and she was getting her strength back. "Can you melt that? Cause that should be enough."

"Not alone. Gods, if I only had Festus…wait. Now that's an idea." Leo seemed to be talking to himself now and he shut his eyes. They popped back opened with a trademark demigod ADHD glint in them. "I'll need to make a call, which might take a minute or two, and when I signal, you have to work super quick to get the water in here, but I think I can work something out. Got a drachma?" My brow furrowed as I fished around my pockets for a spare coin. I passed it to him. "Okay, get ready. The signal will be, uh, Let It Go." I gave him a look. "Hey, we've got a literal ice queen here. It's the only thing that came to mind."

"Okay, hurry up." Leo nodded and I figured he went to find a rainbow. I melted back into the battle to find Annabeth. She was still locked in combat with Ryan, and it was all I could do to not jump in and help her. I wished I could somehow talk to her without giving myself away, to tell her that I loved her. Yeah, yeah, that sounds super sappy. But _Frozen_ did seem to be on everyone's mind lately, and she had saved me with true love's kiss just, wow, was that only a few days ago? It seemed like an eternity. Disney movies always seemed to be hinged on acts of true love. Did Annabeth and I really qualify for something like that? Something so romanticized?

What was that word from English doing in my brain? I was technically on vacation! Well, I wasn't in school, anyway. Something tapped my feet; a tiny metal ball wrapped in, that as weird, was that dried grass or something? I picked it up and threw it at Ryan so it hit the back of his head. Maybe that would give my Wise Girl some extra time to gain the upper hand. Not that she needed my help.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

There was the signal. It was loud enough to catch everyone's attention, and there were some confused mutters. Suddenly, I felt a rush around me, all the barriers being removed. I grabbed at the water, but I could also feel it slipping from my grasp. I pulled as much of it towards the cabana as possible, and barely had time to shout "Incoming!" before the wave crashed through the windows. It was a lot more than I'd expected and filled the room. I willed it to solidify at the windows, so it was like one of those cartoons when the house or whatever was filled with water and the occupants were swimming around.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth cry. It was bubbly, like she was screaming through ... oh yeah, the others couldn't breath could they? I sent bubbles of oxygen to all my friends, wondering if the Boreads could breath because of their godhood. I certainly didn't care about Ryan. Suddenly, I saw Annabeth swimming towards me, and she seemed to be looking right at me, but that was impossible. I was invisible. "Percy, you're creating a whirlpool," she told me. And in fact, as she got close to me, she was pulled off course by the currents.

"Sorry," I said, trying to calm down. I slipped off her cap and held out my hand. She took it, and I pulled her towards me, hugging her tight. "I love you." I could feel her smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

Will POV (approximately 1 minute and 23 seconds earlier)

"You want me to do what now?" I asked incredulously. Leo rolled his eyes as if what he was asking was the simplest thing in the world.

"Make a rainbow! Come on, Sunny-D! Get some sun shining on that ice! I need to send and Iris message, ASAP!" Nico, who stood next to me, was in as much disbelief as I was. It was kind of a cute look on him. Actually, forget I said that.

"I'm a healer," I said. "I don't even know if that's possible for me. I've never known any children of Apollo with that ability!"

"Well, call in a favor with your dad! Do something! Our lives depend on it!" I sighed, but closed my eyes.

' _Hey, dad,'_ I thought. ' _We're kind of in a situation that require some light, specifically a rainbow. Help me out, and I swear on the River Styx, I will scarifice as much bacon as I can find to you.'_ I opened my eyes to see if anything had happened. Miraculously, the sun shifted just enough to create a faint rainbow. Bacon, it seemed, was truly a power to be reckoned with.

"O, Iris, accept my offering!" Leo recited as he tossed a drachma into the rainbow. "Spirits of Kilauea Volcano, please!" The rainbow shimmered and was replaced by a fiery cave inhabited by a pair of spirits that seemed to be made of lava. They were very much engaged in a game of checkers, and looked annoyed to be disturbed. Then they caught sight of Leo.

"Son of Hephaestus!" they exclaimed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were star struck. "How may we be of service?" asked the one using red checker pieces.

"We're at Kauna'oa Bay fighting some Boreads. We have a son of Poseidon, but we need to melt the ice," Leo explained. "Can you get us some lava?"

"Of course," replied the one using black checker pieces. "But you know, the lava will almost instantly change the ice to steam. Your friend will have to be quick to control it while it's still in water form." Leo nodded.

"I know. How long?" The volcano spirits glanced at each other.

"Thirty seconds."

"This isn't going to destroy the entire island, is it?" I asked, feeling that destruction was something important to prevent.

"Are you suggesting we can't control our own lava?" Red Checkers asked indignantly. I raised my hands in defense. He turned back to Leo. "Thirty seconds." With that, the Iris message disappeared.

"How do you know those guys?" Nico wondered. "They acted like you were ... famous. The good kind."

"Most volcano spirits are either sons of Hephaestus or descended from them. We're all related some way or another. And why would they be awed by awesome me?" Nico and I rolled our eyes in unison. "Aw, how sweet, you're mocking me together!" Nico's face reddened and I figured mine wasn't any better.

"Don't you have time to be keeping?" Leo nodded and pulled out his phone. I glanced out a window, not sure what to expect. Seconds passed. I had been hanging on the outskirts, ready to heal if necessary. Suddenly, _Let It Go_ was blaring right next to me. Leo had started the song on his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Giving the signal!" The music has distracted everyone, and Khione was definitely not pleased by it. Her sights were set on Leo, her rage so monumental that she ripped the cuffs apart. She started to storm (literally) towards us before a cry echoed through the cabana.

"Incoming!" Percy called. A tidal wave crashed through the windows and filled the room. It seemed to be contained so that the water level kept rising without spilling back out. Currents began to stir up the water, pulling people in every which way. I instinctively grabbed Nico, telling myself I was simply using the buddy system. He scowled, but didn't try to get away. Bubbles of oxygen popped up around our mouths so we could breath.

"What was that?" Nico demanded. "I don't need your help, Solace." My hand was still tightly wrapped around his wrist.

"We shouldn't be separated," I replied. "We should find the others. The Boreads are probably disoriented, so we should get organized." We swam through the House (which yes, was as weird as it sounded) and found that our friends were already beginning to congregate. Percy and Annabeth floated hand in hand.

"Do we want to escape or finish them off?" Annabeth asked once we were all gathered. "We need to captured Ryan for the gods, I know, but I feel like we should grab him and go. We don't need to risk anymore causalities."

"That sounds okay by me," Jason replied. "But maybe you two should leave now." Annabeth's eyes narrowed the way they sometimes did before she was about to judo-flip someone. "It's just, Ryan is after you two, and Percy, you, uh..." I glanced at Percy and saw that he was barely paying attention to our war council, but to Ryan, who was trying to extract himself from a vortex of water. He was two notches away from snapping.

"That might be best. After all, he need to be alive to carry out his sentence." Annabeth turned to her boyfriend. "You're trying to drown him as we speak, I can tell. If we leave, the others will be able to take him in without you aggravating him. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to just put all of this behind me."

"Can I punch him once?" Percy asked, but I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Annabeth shook her head. "If you're ready to leave, then we can go. Blackjack is waiting outside." He faced the rest of us. "When I leave, the water will spill out and the vortexes holding the Boreads will disappear. You'll have to be ready." He pressed another drachma into Jason's hand. "Call us if things get bad."

* * *

 **I know that my prelude maybe sounded like I was saying good bye, but I promise, I still have a few chapters left in me. Again, than you for all your support, from your praising reviews to your constructive criticism. Because you've played such a big part in my though process, I've decided to expand it in some way. After this whole Ryan escapade, I think that the demigods' adventures will become miniature. Those ideas will come from, you've guessed it, you! I will try to start publishing on a more regular basis, say, every two weeks. This will give you all a week to submit your ideas, which includes anything from POVs to even the introducing of new characters. Use this power well, and I look forward to hearing your ideas! Adieu until next time!**


End file.
